Cosas pequeñas
by Jess Kyu Criss
Summary: —Solo el tiempo dirá si mi intervención fue o no un triunfo, Victor— dijo el médico volviendo a sonreír con una esperanza que, aunque era pequeña, iluminaba sus ojos de modo adorable—. Pero por lo que me han contado de ti, jamás te rindes, jamás dejas de luchar y si tú lo decides así, yo luchare a tu lado, yo te daré armas para que no tengas que luchar solo...
1. Pequeños accidentes

_**"Cosas pequeñas son, cosas pequeñas son todo lo que te quiero dar.**_

 _ **Y estas palabras son cosas pequeñas, que dicen: yo te quiero amar.**_

 _ **Amar, ama, amar, solo vale la pena si tú quisieras confirmar, que para un gran amor no hay cosas pequeñas, que nada es mayor que amar.**_

 _ **La hora que esperaste la vida entera es esta..."**_

 _ **Coisas pequenas, Madredeus.**_

 **Capítulo 1. Pequeños accidentes.**

-Fue un pequeño accidente- había dicho la voz a través del teléfono mientras el chico de los ojos marrones seguía mirando el nombre de la ciudad lejana en la que había sido aceptado como médico residente-. Sus documentos y los documentos de otro de los postulantes debieron mezclarse y...

\- ¿Enviarme a Rusia es un pequeño accidente? - dijo el joven intentando mantener la calma a pesar de que tenía serios deseos de gritar-. Por favor, no puede decirme esto y esperar que yo acepte que todo fue simplemente un pequeño accidente. Estuve estudiando meses, años para lograr ser médico residente en el hospital de Tokio y no en un hospital especializado de San Petersburgo...

-Entendemos su molestia, doctor Katsuki- dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea-. Mire, podemos intentar hacer el nuevo papeleo lo cual tomará al menos un año más...

\- ¿Un año? - dijo el joven médico empezando a sentirse desesperado de verdad.

-Usted sabe que éste no es un proceso que se tome a la ligera- dijo el otro hombre-. La mejor decisión para usted en este momento sería considerar la posibilidad de viajar a Rusia. El hospital de especialidades médicas en el que ha sido aceptado allá es verdaderamente bueno, pocos médicos pueden jactarse de haber realizado ahí su residencia. Doctor Katsuki, en realidad es un honor poder estudiar allá, quizá no deba quedarse los cuatro años que dura la especialización que quiere tomar, quizá pueda ir solo uno de ellos y volver al hospital de Tokio lleno de la experiencia adquirida en un hospital internacional de renombre que sin duda hará de usted un profesional que...

Aquella plática se había extendido por lo que al joven médico japonés cuyo nombre era Yuri Katsuki, le había parecido una pequeña eternidad en la que había terminado perdiéndose puesto que la retahíla de argumentos de su interlocutor le había hecho darse cuenta de que la persona encargada de uno de los accidentes menos pequeños de su vida, no haría nada por remediarlo.

Aquella tarde, la tarde que debía haber significado el inicio de una de las etapas más importantes de su vida se había convertido de pronto en una contrariedad, en una noticia que lejos de causarle felicidad y orgullo, le había dado más dolores de cabeza de los necesarios aunque ciertamente, primero como estudiante y después como practicante de medicina, estaba acostumbrado al estrés y a que las cosas no resultaran del modo en el que él las había esperado.

Pero eso, el hecho de que él se hubiese acostumbrado a las sorpresas, no implicaba que no se hubiera sentido molesto, incluso decepcionado de sí mismo al recibir la noticia de que no podría especializarse como traumatólogo en el hospital de su país natal donde siempre había soñado hacerlo.

Y es que desde pequeño el sueño de cuidar de los demás se había instalado en su corazón como una constante que no lo había abandonado con el paso de los años. Al niño curioso y más bien tímido que él había sido, siempre le había apasionado de un modo admirable la mecánica del cuerpo humano, lo que sucedía en él, la completa perfección de un conjunto de procesos complejos que podían permitir algo tan maravilloso como la vida humana.

Yuri había pasado noches enteras sin dormir, días en los que había deseado renunciar al darse cuenta de que a medida que sus estudios en la facultad de medicina avanzaban, en lugar de saber más, iba descubriendo nuevas cosas que le hacían pensar que jamás sabría lo suficiente para ser un buen médico aunque de hecho, lo era.

Había sido el mejor estudiante de su generación en la Universidad y aunque el hecho de haber sido seleccionado para llevar a cabo su residencia médica en el extranjero había sido obra de la confusión y del descuido de otras personas, nadie dudaba de su capacidad en el hospital de especialidades de San Petersburgo en el que aquella tarde, la tarde en la que otro accidente cambiaría su vida para siempre, llevaba ya un año preparándose para convertirse en médico especializado en traumatología.

Todos lo conocían por su carácter afable y ciertamente tímido. Las enfermeras hablaban de él entre susurros, todas discutían acerca de lo guapo que el doctor Katsuki era y de cómo los pacientes lo estimaban y siempre se sentían agradecidos de haberlo conocido. Y aunque todo el mundo hablaba de él, Yuri apenas se daba cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre los demás y cuando las personas a su cargo se acercaban a agradecerle de manera más bien efusiva por su atención, Yuri no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse de forma profunda mientras una parte de él seguía preguntándose si de verdad era tan especial como los pacientes decían que era.

Había sido pues el trato que las demás personas le daban lo que había hecho que el muchacho se decidiera a quedarse en aquel hospital durante los cuatro años que duraba el programa de especialización. Con el paso de los días, Yuri había llegado a sentirse tan cómodo en Rusia y su clima gélido que le parecía que aquella confusión que lo había llevado a aquel país era cosa del destino. Incluso Hiroko, su madre, solía decirle que quizá él había llegado a Rusia por una muy buena razón que cambiaría su modo de ver el mundo para siempre y aunque él aún no había descubierto dicha razón, Yuri se había sumergido en una rutina que hacía de su vida algo más llevadero a pesar de las maratónicas jornadas de trabajo que el muchacho, quien en aquel entonces tenía veinticinco años, solía trabajar día con día.

De hecho, aquella noche, la noche en la que después Yuri pensaría como aquella en la que todo había iniciado, el joven médico estaba descansando unos minutos en la jefatura de enfermería del piso al que había sido asignado a atender durante su turno.

Yuri estaba revisando las notas de evolución de algunos expedientes en el justo instante en el que uno de sus compañeros, un joven de piel color canela que era también un médico residente de intercambio quien era originario de Tailandia y que respondía al nombre de Phichit Chulanont, llegó corriendo ante él con la cara llena de la excitación y del cansancio que acompañaban siempre a todos los médicos que atendían las emergencias nocturnas.

-Yuri, el doctor Cialdini nos necesita con urgencia en el quirófano- dijo el joven Chulanont captando en seguida el interés de su compañero quien se había convertido también en su mejor amigo en Rusia-. Al parecer atenderemos a una celebridad deportiva ¿puedes creerlo?

\- ¿Celebridad deportiva? - preguntó Yuri levantándose de la silla en la que había estado descansando del modo inmediato en el que estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo y poniéndose en marcha al lado de Phichit quien lo guiaba con rumbo a los quirófanos del segundo piso del hospital.

-Un patinador artístico, el bienamado de Rusia- dijo Phichit Chulanont con una sonrisa ciertamente picara y algo fuera de lugar para la ocasión-. Todas las enfermeras están conmocionadas, dicen que alguien tan hermoso como él no puede haber sufrido la clase de lesión que sufrió, vamos, el hombre acaba de ganar su quinto título mundial y ni siquiera pudo estar presente en la ceremonia de premiación, se lesionó justo después de terminar su rutina ¿puedes creerlo?

\- ¿Se lesionó gravemente y aun así fue capaz de ganar? - dijo Yuri realmente sorprendido-. Debe ser completamente bueno entonces ¿qué clase de lesión sufrió? ¿Por qué debe ser operado de emergencia?

\- ¡Oh Yuri, siempre eres igual! - dijo Phichit riendo con algo de burla-. Te estoy diciendo que nuestro futuro paciente es el hombre más guapo de Rusia y aun así quieres que vaya directo al grano, directo a la información esencial para atender al paciente...

-Bueno, somos médicos Phichit eso hacemos ¿sabes? - dijo Yuri con esa mirada seria y profesional que siempre le daba idea a Phichit de que su amigo no estaba de humor para más bromas.

-Muy bien, doctor Katsuki, muy bien- dijo Phichit imitando el porte serio de su compañero-: la caída del señor Victor Nikiforov, paciente masculino de veintiocho años ingresado a las 22:30 horas del dos de abril, ha sufrido una lesión en medula espinal, debe atenderse de urgencia a petición de su entrenador, el pronóstico de Celestino es reservado, el paciente ha sido estabilizado, estaba inconsciente pero sus signos vitales son buenos, podemos intervenir tan pronto como el quirófano esté listo...

\- ¿Medula espinal? - dijo Yuri sintiendo en aquellas palabras la gravedad de la lesión de su futuro paciente-. Phichit, es probable que él no pueda volver a patinar, vamos, puede incluso no poder volver a caminar ¿le han dicho ya de eso al entrenador?

-Creo que el entrenador lo sabe, por eso todo el mundo está conmocionado- dijo Phichit con un asentimiento de cabeza-. La caída del señor Nikiforov sobre el hielo fue terrible. Celestino cree que el impacto de su cuerpo sobre el hielo tuvo la misma fuerza que la de un auto estrellándose contra una pared de concreto debido a la velocidad de los movimientos del patinador antes de caer...

-Es tan triste, Phichit...- dijo Yuri quien a pesar de los consejos de sus superiores con respecto a separarse afectivamente de los padecimientos que veía a diario en el hospital, no podía dejar de sentir una empatía inmediata hacia todo aquel que sufría ante sus ojos.

-Lo sé, por eso Celestino quiere que estemos presentes en la cirugía, es un caso complejo y de hecho creo que quiere que tú participes de forma activa- dijo Phichit con una sonrisa orgullosa-. Celestino dice que tú eres el estudiante de traumatología más adelantado, incluso tienes más experiencia teórica y practica que los residentes de ultimo año así que, doctor, es hora de salvar otra vida ¿está listo?

A Yuri le hubiera gustado contestar que sí, que se sentía completamente listo para afrontar todo pero el miedo y aquella ansiedad que siempre solían acompañarlo antes de toda intervención estaban ahí. Sin embargo, Yuri sabía que a pesar de aquella intranquilidad que siempre lo acompañaba, él haría lo mejor para su paciente, para aquel paciente que no conocía y que sin embargo, había tocado su corazón con aquel trágico final para lo que sin duda había sido una legendaria historia en un deporte que si bien, Yuri no conocía del todo, aquel hombre debía ser uno de los máximos representantes.

Sin agregar nada más, los dos médicos entraron al vestidor del quirófano a prepararse para la intervención, intentando mantenerse serenos mientras el equipo de enfermeras preparaba el instrumental y los ayudaba a vestirse con aquel traje quirúrgico de color azul que los dos muchachos habían adoptado ya como una segunda piel.

Cuando los dos chicos entraron al lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo la cirugía, Yuri observó que el paciente ya estaba listo para ser intervenido y al ver su rostro inconsciente que lucía pálido y lejano, Yuri sintió con más fuerza un tirón en el corazón y se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que tranquilizarse, él era el médico, él tenía que estar en control de la situación porque en aquel lugar, la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte estaba entre sus manos y todo podía cambiar para mal en un solo segundo. Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza, sentía que su corazón temblaba dentro de su pecho y una parte muy profunda de él estaba diciéndole que aquello no solamente se trataba de los nervios previos a una cirugía mayor y peligrosa como la que llevarían a cabo en aquel momento.

\- ¿Listos, doctor Katsuki, doctor Chulanont? - dijo el doctor Cialdini quien era un hombre de mediana edad el cual lucía sereno y estoico, cualidades que Yuri admiraba sobre manera en su mentor.

-Listos- respondieron los dos muchachos al unísono.

-La cirugía será larga. Doctor Katsuki, quiero que me asistas de forma directa, creo que estás listo para todo, Yuri...

Las mejillas del muchacho japonés se encendieron por debajo del cubre bocas azul que estaba escondiendo la mitad de su rostro. Yuri solo pudo asentir a las palabras de su superior y acercándose a él, mirando cómo Celestino se proponía a desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza las cuales decían que el hombre que yacía ante ellos, ajeno y más allá del dolor que invadiría su cuerpo y después, su vida entera, no tendría remedio jamás. Pero algo le decía a Yuri que quizá ellos sí que podrían hacer algo, que ellos podían evitar que el hombre aquel, quien sin duda era completamente hermoso incluso en aquel estado, saldría victorioso de aquella lucha que su cuerpo estaba a punto de librar.

-Victor, se llama Victor...- susurró Yuri sin dejar de mirar el rostro de su paciente mientras Celestino empezaba con la intervención-. Tu nombre es fuerza en sí mismo. No te rindas, no te rindas por favor...

* * *

Su mente salía y entraba de una nebulosa extraña en la que él se encontraba perdido sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado. Él sabía que había algo raro estaba sucediéndole porque a veces, cuando la nebulosa parecía disiparse por completo, le parecía escuchar voces rodeándolo y sobre todo eso, sentía una pesadez en el corazón que no lograba entender del todo, como si él supiera que algo no andaba bien pero no recordara qué demonios había pasado.

La última imagen que se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, era la pista de hielo del Ice Palace de San Petersburgo sobre la cual había estado presentando el programa largo que lo había consagrado como una leyenda del patinaje artístico, aquella aria italiana que llevaba por nombre _"Quédate a mi lado"._ Victor, porque él también estaba seguro de que aquel era su nombre, recordaba claramente el rumor de las voces y los aplausos que lo habían acompañado en cada salto, en cada una de las piruetas que había llevado a cabo delante del mundo entero.

Él se había deslizado por el hielo del mismo modo experto y dominante en el que lo había hecho durante casi su vida entera y de pronto, en el último salto, aquel salto que era su firma y que ningún otro patinador podía llevar a cabo como él, algo salió mal, algo definitivamente había salido mal porque su cuerpo había caído sobre el hielo de forma estrepitosa. Él sabía que había logrado el salto final de su rutina, estaba seguro de ello pero después, el impacto ensordecedor que pareció terminar con todo el oxígeno y la luz se llevó todo hasta sumergirlo en una vorágine de dolor, desconcierto y oscuridad de la que aún no podía salir del todo.

Y ahí era donde seguía, en medio del vacío, en medio de esa nada que en aquel instante iba convirtiéndose en un algo doloroso y a la vez, perturbador. Porque una parte de su cuerpo se sentía llena de una sensación dolorosa mientras que la otra, ese lugar donde antes habían estado sus piernas, no se sentía para nada en absoluto. Él sabía que aquello debía haberlo asustado pero su cerebro, dormido por aquellas sustancias que causaban la vorágine, no alcanzó a comprenderlo del todo. Alguien, seguramente Yakov, su entrenador, había gritado que lo que le había sucedido había sido solamente un pequeño accidente, nada de qué preocuparse ¿para qué preocuparse si en aquel momento se sentía tan ajeno a todo, incluso a su propia situación?

Victor sonrió internamente sintiéndose satisfecho con la conclusión a la que había llegado y en el justo instante en el que estaba a punto de rendirse a las suaves olas de aquella extrañeza artificial y apacible, el ruido de unos pasos dentro del lugar en donde estaba, hicieron que abriera los ojos apenas un poco, como una pequeña rendija por la que entraban rayos dorados de un sol sumamente intenso, rayos de luz que se desprendían del rostro de un chico de cabello negro y ojos marrones, quien acababa de acercarse a él y aunque la sonrisa de los labios de aquella gloriosa aparición era un tanto triste, Victor tuvo ganas de sonreírle a aquel extraño también.

-Parece que estás bien- dijo la aparición celestial mientras las manos de ésta acomodaban lo que parecía ser una pequeña manguera transparente por la que transitaba una sustancia liquida del mismo color-. Hice lo mejor que pude, lo juro...

Las manos del ángel, porque definitivamente era un ángel - todos los ángeles visten de blanco, usan anteojos de color azul y lucen infinitamente cansados y celestiales ¿no era así? - comenzaron a levantar las sabanas que lo cubrían, sabanas que Victor ni siquiera había sentido en aquel entonces y los dedos del ángel eran como una caricia fresca deslizándose por su piel. Victor sintió una ráfaga de dolor por un segundo ante la presión de aquellos dedos y después, volvió a ser consiente de aquella nada preocupante cuando las manos del ángel siguieron bajando por sus piernas.

-Despierta pronto, necesito saber si sientes algo- dijo el ángel con la voz más triste del universo y por un segundo, Victor quiso despertar solamente para que quien lo acompañaba pudiera sonreír una vez más -. Aunque... ¿sabes algo? Tendrás un despertar muy triste, lamento no poder evitarte ese dolor también. Si yo pudiera hacerlo, si pudiera evitar que sintieras más dolor, lo haría, definitivamente lo haría porque nadie merece lo que te ha sucedido a ti...

El corazón de Victor comenzó a latir de modo extraño al escuchar la voz llena de pena de su ángel, sí, ese ángel era suyo en particular. Victor quería decirle que no había ningún dolor en él, claro, era una pequeña molestia, casi nada, algo que sin duda alguna Yakov se encargaría de curar con la visita de un fisioterapeuta y horas y horas de terapia acuática. No había dolor, claro que no, Victor Nikiforov era inmune a una cosa tan estúpida como el dolor.

\- ¡Doctor Katsuki! - dijo una voz femenina de pronto y Victor se sintió algo molesto de que alguien se atreviera a interrumpir la visita de aquel ángel-. El doctor Cialdini quiere verlo en su consultorio ahora.

-Gracias Irina, iré en seguida- respondió el ángel y a Victor le alegró sobre manera escuchar su voz otra vez.

-No tarde y no se preocupe por su paciente especial, sigue mejorando a pasos agigantados, yo me encargaré de él de forma personal...

\- ¿Mi paciente especial? - dijo el ángel y Victor tuvo ganas de sonreír al ver al ser celestial sonrojándose de forma violenta, algo que sin duda hacía del ser al lado suyo algo mil veces más hermoso.

-Los demás médicos no dejan de decir que la operación del señor Nikiforov ha sido el primer gran triunfo del doctor Yuri Katsuki- dijo la molesta voz femenina-. Todos nos sentimos orgullosos, doctor, usted es un médico único en su especie ¿no lo sabía? Es por eso que todos llaman al señor Nikiforov su paciente especial, ha cuidado de él de un modo maravilloso aunque claro, suele hacer lo mismo con todos sus pacientes...

\- ¡Oh! - dijo el ángel con una sonrisa avergonzada que terminó por quedarse a vivir en el alma de Victor sin que él pusiera resistencia-. Iré a ver al doctor Cialdini ahora, por favor Irina, avíseme si el señor Nikiforov despierta en seguida ¿está bien?

-Por supuesto, doctor...

Él ángel, quien también era un médico (¿quién lo diría?), volvió a mirar una vez más a Victor y aquellos ojos que parecían estar hechos de chocolate dulce y claro, se quedaron quietos sobre él, haciendo que Victor tuviera ganas de poder abrir los ojos por completo para evitar que su ángel se fuera, él no quería que el doctor... ¿cómo se llamaba? Yuri, estaba seguro de que la voz molesta lo había llamado Yuri, bueno, Victor no quería que el doctor-ángel-Yuri se fuera de ahí.

-Solo el tiempo dirá si mi intervención fue o no un triunfo, Victor- dijo el médico volviendo a sonreír con una esperanza que, aunque era pequeña, iluminaba sus ojos de modo adorable-. Pero por lo que me han contado de ti, jamás te rindes, jamás dejas de luchar y si tú lo decides así, yo luchare a tu lado, yo te daré armas para que no tengas que luchar solo...

Sin agregar nada más, yéndose como había venido, el ser de la bata blanca salió de lo que sin duda era la habitación del hospital donde seguramente estaba recuperándose de aquel pequeño accidente que lo tenía postrado en una cama pero vamos, no debía ser nada grave. Claro que no.

Además, un ángel-médico que se llamaba Yuri le había prometido quedarse a su lado, él había hablado de una lucha pero Victor decidió no pensar en eso ni un minutos más, no tenía caso preocuparse porque la vorágine venía de nuevo a por él por medio de suaves olas que lo alejaban del mundo y cuando sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse de nuevo a su realidad actual, la imagen del chico de la bata blanca fue todo lo que se quedó con él y Victor decidió que sin duda alguna no había nada, absolutamente nada que temer mientras la promesa de volver a ver a aquel ser siguiera ahí, en medio del silencio y la comodidad de su inconsciencia...


	2. Pequeño empujón

**Capítulo 2. Pequeño empujón**

— ¿Me está diciendo que pretende que deje a mi patinador en manos de un don nadie?

Los gritos del entrenador de Victor Nikiforov sonaban por los pasillos del hospital de especialidades de San Petersburgo con una fuerza sobrecogedora. Todo el mundo parecía haberse quedado en silencio al escuchar las palabras del hombre con quien el doctor Celestino Cialdini intentaba razonar en vano.

Un suspiro hondo salió del pecho del médico cuyo largo cabello castaño, ese que siempre estaba escondido bajo una cofia en el quirófano, caía con naturalidad sobre el blanco de su bata. Era evidente que el medico estaba acostumbrado a aquellas actitudes arrogantes de parte de las personas responsables de sus pacientes, pero siempre era un nuevo reto tener que soportarlo de nuevo.

—Le estoy diciendo que en este hospital tenemos el equipo humano y tecnológico adecuado para ayudar en la recuperación física de su patinador— dijo el médico con calma—. No es necesario que lo lleve lejos, de hecho, si lo hace, es probable que el traslado a donde sea que usted quiera llevarlo, incluso si es un lugar de Rusia, lo dañe aún más. Tenemos la suerte de que la pérdida del movimiento del señor Nikiforov haya sido parcial solamente, no creo que deba arriesgar así la salud del señor Nikiforov…

— ¡Pero su equipo sofisticado es un chiquillo estúpido recién graduado de la facultad de medicina, yo lo he visto! — dijo el hombre realmente enojado, su nombre era Yakov Feltsman y cuando se ponía de aquel humor, era casi imposible razonar con él.

—El doctor Yuri Katsuki no es un chico inexperto, de hecho realizó una cirugía perfecta; él ha supervisado personalmente el desarrollo de su patinador y ha hecho un trabajo admirable, así que no permitiré que le falte al respeto— dijo Celestino con una voz gélida que en seguida pareció apaciguar la furia del entrenador—. El doctor Katsuki, tiene una preparación intachable a pesar de su juventud y estoy seguro que él, así como nuestros fisioterapeutas y demás equipo son los indicados para ayudar al señor Nikiforov en la lucha que….

—Usted me está diciendo que Victor no volverá a patinar jamás…— dijo Yakov de forma tajante—. Usted me está diciendo que todo lo que su mediocre equipo puede lograr es hacer que Victor pueda caminar alguna vez, dentro de uno o diez años. Eso no me sirve, doctor, la vida de Victor es el hielo ¿qué demonios cree que va a hacer él con su vida? Si le quitan el hielo, Victor no es nada ¿me oye? ¡Sin el hielo, Victor no es nada!

El entrenador ruso salió de la habitación donde Victor había estado recuperándose por casi ya tres semanas, y Celestino suspiró de forma profunda. La verdad es que ya le habían contado del carácter intransigente del entrenador pero jamás se había imaginado tamaña reacción de un hombre adulto.

—Discúlpelo, doctor, siempre ha sido así…— dijo una voz triste que provenía del hombre de los ojos azules quien parecía haber despertado en medio de la discusión que había acontecido frente a él—. Y creo que tiene razón, sin el hielo, yo soy nada…

Los ojos azules de la leyenda viva del patinaje artístico de Rusia se llenaron de un dolor pesado e insondable que Celestino había visto ya demasiadas veces en sus pacientes. Aquel era el dolor de un hombre que lo había perdido todo, un hombre que estaba enfrentándose a una pérdida irreparable.

Y es que cuando al noticia había llegado a sus oídos, cuando el mismo médico que lo miraba ahora con compasión le había dicho de su accidente y de los efectos que éste había tenido en su vida, Victor había sentido ganas de dormir para no despertar jamás, Victor había querido desaparecer de forma completa.

Sí, él también había creído que no valía la pena estar vivo sin la posibilidad de volver a patinar. Sin embargo, estaba vivo, y él sabía que los reflectores del mundo entero estaban sobre él. Él sabía qué era lo que todos sus admiradores y amigos estaban esperando de él: que no se rindiera, que diera la cara al mundo y les prometiera a todos que el fabuloso Victor Nikiforov buscaría en todo el mundo un milagro que hiciera posible su regreso a eso que amaba hacer más que nada en el mundo.

Había sido por eso que Victor había dejado que Yakov anunciara en su nombre la decisión de buscar nuevas opiniones medicas alrededor del mundo a pesar de que los miles de correos electrónicos que el hospital había enviado a petición de Yakov a los mejores especialistas del mundo entero habían recibido la misma respuesta: la lesión de Victor era severa, realmente lo era. El único milagro que Victor podría obtener era el de recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas pero no al grado de poder patinar, aquello ya no sería posible.

—Una persona es más que su profesión, señor Nikiforov— dijo Celestino de forma firme sacando al ruso de sus negras cavilaciones—. No voy a suavizar la verdad para usted, le espera una recuperación larga y difícil pero si usted trabaja en ello, podrá recuperar su independencia en poco tiempo y podrá llevar una vida normal…

—Yo jamás he tenido una vida normal— dijo Victor mirando al suelo—. Eso es lo que me aterra ¿sabe? He estado tan acostumbrado al ruido, a los reflectores…

—Quizá sea tiempo de un poco de normalidad en su vida, entonces— dijo el médico sonriendo con calma—. Mire Victor, usted es joven y es más fuerte que la mayoría de nuestros paciente habituales. Además, nuestro brillante especialista, el doctor Katsuki…

— ¿El ángel? — dijo Victor sin poder reprimirlo y en seguida se sintió avergonzado por haber dicho eso en voz alta.

— ¿Ahora lo llaman así? — dijo Celestino riendo alegremente—. Sabía que las enfermeras le habían dado miles de apodos cariñosos pero ese es nuevo…

—Soy yo quien lo llama así…— dijo Victor sonriendo dulcemente al pensar en el recuerdo del joven médico que había estado cuidando de él en los últimos días, ese joven doctor que solía pasar a revisarlo por las noches, en esos momentos en los que Victor había estado más adormilado por lo que en realidad, no había tenido una plática real con él—. No recordaba su nombre, cuando viene a verme siempre estoy adormilado…

—Yuri ha sido responsable de la guardia nocturna este mes, debe ser por eso— dijo Celestino—. Sin embargo, él es el médico responsable de su caso, usted ha sido todo un triunfo para el doctor Katsuki ¿sabe? Creo que si usted sigue trabajando con él su mejora sería enorme. Sé que su entrenador quiere expertos en la materia, pues bien, el doctor Katsuki lo es. Hemos estado preparándolo mejor que a ningún otro, tiene experiencia en estos casos porque siempre participa como ponente en seminarios especializados, es investigador, el doctor Katsuki se toma muy en serio su trabajo…

—Y es guapo y amable además…— dijo Victor sin poder reprimir la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios—. Me gustaría trabajar con él, pero no lo sé ¿entiende? Justo ahora no sé qué haré…

—Le propongo algo, Victor…—dijo Celestino mirando fijamente a su paciente—. Le recomiendo que vaya a casa algunos días y que piense con detenimiento acerca de su futuro. Sé que su entrenador tiene miles de planes para usted, sé que el mundo espera miles de cosas de usted pero quiero que se olvide de todo eso. Creo que es hora de que Victor Nikiforov decida en la vida de Victor Nikiforov. Piense muy bien qué es lo que quiere y si usted decide trabajar con el doctor Katsuki y nuestro equipo en su recuperación, bueno, usted ya sabe dónde encontrarnos ¿verdad? Lo daré de alta en unas horas, me temo que el doctor Katsuki no tendrá la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo, lo hemos enviado a un congreso internacional de traumatología en Berlín. Creo que el doctor Katsuki aceptó el viaje simplemente para estar mejor preparado para atender su caso así que, piense en eso y si decide volver, lo recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.

Victor suspiró al ver al médico jefe saliendo de su habitación. Él sabía que estaba reprimiendo en él todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, él sabía que aquel dolor explotaría de algún modo en cualquier día. Pero por el momento estaba en control. Estaba intentando que nadie se diera cuenta del agujero negro que estaba absorbiendo toda su energía, ese agujero negro que amenazaba con llevarse incluso hasta a la más pequeña parte de él.

El hombre suspiró y decidió que lo único que tenía decidido hacer era encerrarse en su costoso departamento de San Petersburgo, esconderse ahí, dejar a todo el mundo en el limbo porque en realidad, tampoco quería enfrentarlos. Incluso se separaría de Yakov, la sentencia de no volver a patinar había sido ya pronunciada así que estaba seguro de que no necesitaba un entrenador. Solo quería perderlo todo, esa era la verdad. Quería perderse, quería desaparecer.

Fue así como los días en soledad lo cubrieron de repente una vez que hubo salido del hospital en la silla de ruedas que terminó por romper su corazón en miles de pedazos. Habían enviado con él a un enfermero particular que se encargaba de cuidarlo las veinticuatro horas del día y quien era la única persona con la que Victor tenia contacto en realidad. Como el otrora astro del patinaje lo había deseado, se había desconectado del mundo de forma completa, no contestaba el teléfono que a medida que los días pasaban se iba callando también.

La separación de Yakov había sido violenta, había sido más que obvio que su entrenador no estaba dispuesto a perder la gloria de ser el encargado de una carrera envidiable y dorada. Sin embargo, Victor se había mostrado inflexible ante las razones de Yakov y se había mostrado firme en la única decisión que había podido hacer en su estado: no quería pensar en patinaje, no volvería a pensar en patinaje jamás.

Y fue así como Victor se encontró sumergido en una soledad a la que ciertamente estaba acostumbrado, la única diferencia era que ahora no podía distraerse con el rumor de la fama, con el ajetreo de las competencias, con el amor de las multitudes que creían conocerlo pero que en realidad no sabían nada acerca de él. Fue así como Victor se dio cuenta de que su soledad no era algo nuevo, en realidad, él siempre había estado profundamente solo puesto que ni siquiera se tenía a sí mismo.

Sentado junto a la ventana mientras miraba caer la lluvia, fue así como lo encontró aquella mañana un muchacho rubio de brillantes ojos verdes quien entró a su casa sin pedir permiso. Había pasado casi un mes desde el día en el que había dejado el hospital y lo cierto era que Victor no había pensado aun en la propuesta de Celestino Cialdini.

El joven en cuestión era también un patinador artístico, su nombre era Yuri Plisetsky y era lo más parecido a un amigo que Victor Nikiforov tenía. Los dos habían entrenado juntos desde que el chico, a quien todos llamaban Yurio de forma cariñosa, no era más que un niño. Para los medios, el chico de los ojos verdes y él eran como un par de hermanos. Yurio se paró frente a él en aquel instante con toda la confianza de sus dieciocho años de vida y se quedó mirándolo fijamente, como si intentara comprender lo que Victor estaba sintiendo sin tener que poner todos sus sentimientos en palabras. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Victor había sentido la fuerte presencia de Yurio, los ojos azules del hombre no se movieron de la ventana, seguían perdidos en la inmensidad del cielo gris de junio que era cruzado por rayos luminosos cada pocos minutos.

—Si vienes a pedirme que inicie con la terapia física, pierdes tu tiempo, no lo haré…— dijo Victor con voz monótona, cosa que en vez de asustar al chico frente a él, hizo que el joven sonriera de forma burlona.

—Jamás pensé que una persona tan fuerte sobre el hielo se rompería como un cristal y se complacería en la más negra miseria del universo— dijo Yurio sin dejar de sonreír—. Y si piensas que yo soy tu hada madrina que romperá tu maldición y cantará una canción contigo para mostrarte que vivir vale la pena, estás totalmente equivocado anciano, pensé que me conocías mejor…

Victor sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo y dejó que sus ojos se quedaran quietos sobre Yurio quien, fiel a su estilo y costumbre, usaba una sudadera con capucha negra y una camiseta con diseños animal print que le daban al chico un aire rebelde y juguetón. El joven ante él estaba en plena forma, seguramente estaba todavía de vacaciones antes de volver a la carga con los programas de la próxima temporada de competencias. Victor envidió en seguida aquella juventud, la fuerza que se desprendía del adolescente quien seguía mirándolo de aquella forma burlona que siempre le hacía pensar a los demás que aquel chico era una persona intratable.

— ¿No eres el hada rusa de las pistas de hielo? — dijo Victor siguiéndole el juego—. Todas las hadas cantan acerca de lo bella que es la vida, Yurio ¿por qué estás negando tu propia naturaleza?

—Al menos eres capaz de hacer bromas estúpidas todavía, te concedo eso— dijo Yurio sintiendo que debajo de aquella fachada miserable, la fuerza de Victor seguía ahí, intacta.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Yurio? — dijo Victor suspirando profundamente—. De verdad no estoy de humor para charlas motivacionales, no volveré al hielo, no quiero saber nada de cirugías, médicos ni hospitales…

—Pues hay un médico que al parecer está loco por saber de ti, eso es lo único que vine a decirte en realidad— dijo Yurio con una sonrisa divertida al notar que la palabra "medico" había encendido un destello de luz en la mirada de Victor—. No ha dejado de llamar a la pista de hielo de Yakov, ayer fue a buscarte ahí ¿sabes? Incluso le pidió tu dirección a la recepcionista, obviamente se la negaron pero el chico es insistente, además es guapo, bastante guapo en realidad…

— ¿Guapo? — dijo Victor sintiendo que su corazón latía de forma alocada dentro de su pecho.

—Sí, muy guapo…— dijo Yurio sintiendo que tenía ya la atención de Victor en su totalidad—. Cabello negro, ojos marrones, es alto y delgado, a pesar de que usa lentes es bastante atractivo como para ser un sabelotodo…

—El ángel…

—¿El ángel? — preguntó Yurio con sincera curiosidad.

—Él, el médico, quiero decir…— tartamudeó Victor con algo de nerviosismo— ¿Es…? ¿Él… mencionó su nombre?

—Creo que se presentó como Yuri Katsuki aunque no estoy muy seguro…

— ¿Por qué no?

—Estaba ocupado mirando lo bien que se veía usando un par de pantalones ajustados, Nikiforov, no puedes culparme por eso, tu doctor es guapo, ya lo dije…

El corazón de Victor estaba latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho porque en medio de aquellos días de encierro y de miseria, se había olvidado de aquel médico que sin conocerlo, había intentado darle esperanza a su vida, aquel chico que no tenía nada que ver con él seguía buscándolo mientras Victor seguía escondiéndose de todo el mundo sin saber que al hacerlo, también se había ocultado de alguien como el medico aquel.

—Yura…— dijo Victor sin saber de dónde venía aquella emoción que parecía haber brotado en su corazón de forma clara— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo el doctor Katsuki?

—Me parece, y debes creerme que de verdad estaba distraído mirándolo así que no estoy seguro de nada, que mencionó algo acerca de un tratamiento nuevo que quiere probar contigo. Parce que acaba de aprenderlo en ese congreso internacional del que acaba de volver hace poco y está emocionado, piensa que tu caso se ajusta perfectamente al tratamiento…

— ¿Por qué tienes tantos detalles acerca de lo que dijo el doctor Katsuki? — dijo Victor de forma perspicaz.

—Bueno, no me mires así, el chico me dio lastima cuando la recepcionista lo sacó a patadas de la pista de hielo, fui yo el que habló con él, lucía francamente triste y desesperado por llegar a ti…

— ¿Hablaste con él? — dijo Victor sintiendo envidia al enterarse de aquel hecho —. Yurio, ¿por qué?

—Porque creo que debes hacer algo, Victor, creo que debes dejar de sentir lastima por ti y hacer algo, sobre todo cuando hay alguien como el doctor Katsuki queriendo ayudarte de verdad— dijo Yurio de aquel modo directo con el que siempre solía decir las cosas—. Sé que vas a decirme que no entiendo lo que te pasó y tienes toda la razón, no lo entiendo y jamás lo entenderé pero sí te conozco, anciano, te conozco bien y toda esta escena del hombre caído en desgracia que lo ha perdido todo es normal en los primeros días después del impacto, incluso lo aceptaría de una persona que no tiene a nadie, pero no de ti porque tú no estás solo…

—Sé que todo el mundo espera que yo siga adelante, pero es tan difícil. A veces me parece imposible poder volver a complacer al mundo entero…

— ¡Al diablo con el mundo, Victor, esto no se trata del mundo ni de tus queridos fans! — dijo Yurio levantando la voz—. Esto se trata de ti, vamos, no me digas que de verdad tienes ganas de pasarte lo que te queda de vida esperando a quedarte calvo mientras miras por la ventana y piensas que tu vida es una mierda y que el universo te odia ¡No me hagas odiarte Victor! El Victor que yo conozco, el Victor que hizo lo imposible sobre el hielo también haría lo imposible para sanar su vida una vez más y ese es el Victor al que yo admiro, ese es el Victor al que no voy a dejar pudrirse en la soledad así que tienes dos opciones ¿me oyes?

—Te oigo….

—Opción número uno: vamos a ir a ver al doctor Katsuki por las buenas…— dijo el chico rubio con firmeza.

— ¿Y la opción numero dos? — preguntó Victor sintiendo que algo dentro de su corazón empezaba a despertar gracias a la energía vibrante de su acompañante quien no iba a dejarlo seguir en aquel bache.

—Vamos a ir a ver al doctor Katsuki por las malas— dijo Yurio rodando los ojos como si no pudiera creer que de verdad su interlocutor había hecho aquella pregunta tan tonta—. Como puedes ver, estúpido, en las dos opciones voy a mover tu trasero de aquí y te llevaré al hospital y si después de hablar con el doctor Katsuki de verdad tienes ganas de morir aquí de pena, te dejaré hacerlo, juro que no me importará dejarte sufriendo aquí a tus anchas….

—Que sea entonces por las buenas, Yurio, estaré encantado de acompañarte al hospital por las buenas pero…— dijo Victor

— ¡No, no, nada de peros, anciano!

—Juro que este es legítimo, Yurio…

—Dilo…

— ¿Cómo demonios voy a presentarme al hospital a preguntar por el doctor Katsuki si no tenemos una cita con él y no sabemos si tiene tiempo para atenderme? Además, he dejado de ir al hospital por un mes, me he estado escondiendo de él y de todos. No creo que me reciban con los brazos abiertos después de todo esto ¿no crees?

— ¡Oh Victor, usa tu imaginación! — dijo Yurio rodando los ojos una vez más—. Has sentido mucho dolor en la espalda los últimos días ¿no es así?

—No la verdad es que no, no siento nada de la cintura para abajo y mi espalda está bien así que…

—En serio anciano, no me hagas explicarte esto con peras y manzanas, te duele la espalda, has pasado días y días de tortuoso dolor…

—Sí, es cierto… he sentido mucha molestia en la espalda, ni siquiera puedo soportarlo ahora…— dijo Victor empezando a entender el plan de Yurio.

— ¡Demonios, Victor, debiste decirlo antes! — dijo Yurio sonriendo satisfecho—. Eres un inconsciente, tu médico debe revisarte con urgencia ¿no es así?

— ¡Oh Yurio, apúrate! ¡No puedo soportarlo más!

Los dos hombres soltaron una risa divertida, la primera risa divertida que Victor Nikiforov era capaz de producir en días y Yurio guio la silla de ruedas de su compañero con rumbo al hospital donde, para ser sinceros, el doctor Katsuki estaba trabajando sin ser cociente de que aquel paciente en el que había estado pensando los últimos días con la misma insistencia con la que había estado llamando a su entrenador sin obtener respuesta iba camino a él. Lo cierto era que Yuri Katsuki estaba a punto de rendirse en su empeño por ayudar a aquel patinador al que por algún extraño motivo no era capaz de olvidar, y una parte de su corazón deseaba que un absurdo milagro o un pequeño empujón de las divinas fuerzas del universo llevara a Victor Nikiforov a él, que lo llevara con rumbo a él para poder ayudarlo, Yuri de verdad quería ayudarlo.

Pero volviendo a Victor, volviendo a él y al joven muchacho que detenía ya un taxi para dirigirlo con rumbo al hospital de especialidades médicas de San Petersburgo, el hombre de los ojos azules miraba el cielo gris ahora a través de la ventana del auto en movimiento y le pareció que aquella lluvia fría de principios de verano era distinta, no se parecía en nada a la que había estado mirando a través de la ventana de su casa hacía apenas unos minutos.

Y quizá se trataba de aquello. De que ya no estaba estancado, de que estaba moviéndose. Quizá aquella diferencia estribaba en el hecho de que él no quería rendirse y que solo había necesitado aquel pequeño empujón de Yurio para ponerse en marcha de nuevo. Y ahora estaba en marcha ¿A dónde llegaría? La verdad era que no lo sabía pero si aquel camino incluía la sonrisa suave y tranquilizadora del doctor Katsuki en él, el hombre estaba seguro de que el destino de su nuevo viaje lo llevaría a un buen lugar…


	3. Pequeña esperanza

**Capítulo 3. Pequeña esperanza.**

— ¡Yuri! — gritó Phichit Chulanont cuyo rostro siempre alegre parecía brillar con intensidad en medio de la cafetería del hospital en la que, desde hacía algunos minuto, su mejor amigo, el doctor Yuri Katsuki había sucumbido al sueño sobre la bandeja de la comida que estaba frente a él.

Yuri había estado tomando su comida del día, pensando en los mil y un pendientes que la guardia nocturna le depararía hasta que se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa como a veces le sucedía cuando el cansancio acumulado de sus largas jornadas de trabajo era demasiado. Phichit se quedó de pie al lado de su amigo, maravillado como siempre de que Yuri pudiera conservar el aura de adorable tranquilidad que arrancaba suspiros en todo el hospital incluso cuando dormía.

Phichit sonrió de forma conmovida, sin duda alguna Yuri no sabía el efecto que su personalidad y todo lo que él era tenían sobre las demás personas, era claro que Yuri jamás lo notaría, pero aquel efecto encantador sí que se había cobrado ya otra víctima y Phichit moría de ganas por despertar a su amigo y comunicarle que la persona que Yuri había estado esperando ver durante más de un mes estaba ahí, que el paciente especial de Yuri había por fin ido a encontrarse con él. Fue ese pensamiento lleno de expectación el que animó a Phichit a despertar a su amigo, él tenía que llevar a cabo aquel acto de crueldad pero era por una buena razón.

Así que aunque el corazón del médico tailandés doliera un poco ante la sola idea de interrumpir el pacifico sueño de Yuri, Phichit estaba seguro de que a éste no le importaría la interrupción de su descanso una vez que le comunicara el motivo de la misma

—Yuri, Yuri despierta por favor…— dijo Phichit moviendo a su amigo de forma suave, cosa que no estaba teniendo efecto sobre el pesado sueño del muchacho de los ojos marrones.

—No, no quiero…—murmuró Yuri con voz pastosa—. Mañana mamá, voy a quitar la nieve de la entrada de Yutopia mañana…

— ¡Santo dios, Yuri, te dejo solo diez minutos y te da por viajar a Japón en sueños! — dijo Phichit sin dejar de moverlo— ¡Vamos Yuri, el amor de tu vida no puede verte así! ¡Despierta!

—Mamá, mañana… puedo hacerlo mañana, pero ahora ¿podrías preparar Katsudon? Un enorme tazón de Katsudon, enorme…

— ¡Yuri Katsuki, despierta de una vez! — dijo Phichit elevando la voz dos octavas cosa que hizo que el personal médico que estaba presente en la cafetería saltara un tanto asustado debido a la estridencia de su voz— ¡Deja de pensar en la comida de tu madre, Victor Nikiforov está aquí! ¡Vino a verte!

— ¿Qué? — dijo Yuri abriendo los ojos y sintiendo que todo el cansancio y la modorra de su corta siesta se esfumaban en un segundo al escuchar la última parte del discurso de Phichit.

— ¡Por fin abriste los ojos! — dijo el médico tailandés con un suspiro agradecido—. Muy bien Yuri, mírame ahora ¿quieres? tenemos que arreglarte un poco ¿Por qué siempre terminas dormido así?

—Al menos esta vez no fue en el almacén de suministros— dijo Yuri con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras sentía que las manos de Phichit intentaban ordenar el caos de su cabello oscuro y después, acomodaban sus lentes de montura azul que sin duda alguna se habían torcido en medio de su siesta.

—Sí, sí, pero este no era el día adecuado para dormirte sobre el almuerzo— dijo Phichit, tomando una de las servilletas de la mesa para limpiar los restos de saliva que habían bajado por las comisuras de los labios de Yuri.

— ¿Me puedes decir por qué estás haciendo todo esto? — dijo Yuri quien ahora estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para sentirse incomodo por el trato que Phichit estaba dándole.

—Ya te lo dije, tu paciente especial está aquí— dijo Phichit sin dejar de tocarlo—. Tenemos que ponerte guapo en cinco minutos, eso le tomará venir del consultorio de Celestino hasta acá…

—Espera un segundo…— dijo Yuri quedándose helado al escuchar las palabras de su compañero— ¿Me estás diciendo que Victor Nikiforov está aquí? ¿Me estás diciendo que aceptó trabajar conmi… con nosotros?

—Sí, eso es justamente lo que te estoy diciendo, supongo que por eso Victor ha estado hablando con el doctor Cialdini por varios minutos, es una suerte que yo pasara por su consultorio antes de venir a comer. Por lo que me dijeron, Victor no se siente del todo cómodo con la idea de tener una charla seria con su futuro médico en su ambiente natural, así que Celestino le dijo que podría hablar contigo en la cafetería si a ti no te importa y… ¿Yuri estás bien?

No, no estaba bien.

Yuri sentía dentro de su pecho un montón de emociones contradictorias que habían hecho que su corazón comenzara a latir muy deprisa. Porque Victor Nikiforov, aquel escurridizo paciente al que él se había sentido convocado a ayudar con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, estaba ahí. Después de días y días de buscarlo estaba ahí y Yuri no quería ilusionarse con eso pero no podía dejar de sentirse emocionado porque Victor estaba ahí, Victor dejaría que él lo ayudara ¿no era así?

Sí, la verdad era que Yuri no había podido deja de pensar en él. A veces se encontraba recordando la tristeza del rostro de quien fuera una leyenda del patinaje artístico y las ganas de cambiar ese gesto triste por una sonrisa volvían a arder dentro de su alma. Y es que Yuri entendía cómo era perderlo todo, él también sabía cómo era sumirte en la más absoluta nada y que nadie quisiera ayudarte. Sí, sin duda Yuri entendía perfectamente lo que era la desesperanza y por eso también sabía que si estaba en tus manos ayudar a una persona a recuperar la fe, era tu deber hacerlo.

Además, el congreso internacional de traumatología al que había asistido, lo había llenado no solo de la fe que nace de lo intangible, sino del hecho de que había estudios recientes y nuevas terapias físicas que aseguraban que los casos de parálisis como el de Victor Nikiforov, podían ser reversibles, que podían de hecho curarse. Yuri había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por hablar con todos los médicos que sostenían aquellas innovadoras hipótesis y al plantearles el caso del reconocido patinador todos habían coincidido en una cosa: Victor tenía posibilidades, muchas posibilidades de volver a moverse y Yuri había estado convencido de que no podía dejar que el hombre aquel se rindiera, sencillamente no podía.

Sí, sí, a Phichit le encantaba bromear con que aquella ansia de socorrer al patinador que Yuri parecía sentir era más que solo su vocación médica, pero Yuri no hacía caso de las burlas de su mejor amigo. Al médico japonés le parecía que Victor Nikiforov sería un desafío a lo establecido en las ciencias médicas, como lo había sido también en las pistas de hielo. Por eso no podía abandonarlo. Por eso no podía simplemente dejar que Victor Nikiforov se abandonara a sí mismo a una de aquellas depresiones ocurras y sin salida en las que las personas que habían sufrido un accidente como él solían perderse.

Había sido por eso que Yuri había decidido buscarlo, había gastado cada uno de sus días libres en llamadas a la pista donde le habían dicho, Victor solía entrenar previo a la temporada de competencias sin obtener más que un rechazo hostil de parte del ex entrenador de Victor quien prácticamente le había gritado que Victor Nikiforov no era más su problema.

—Deberías de olvidarte de él de una vez, chico— le había dicho el hombre mayor con una mueca despectiva a la que Yuri había respondido con un gesto estoico—. A él no le importa nada ya ¿entiendes? Victor es un cobarde, no quiere seguir luchando así que ¿Por qué no lo dejas pudrirse como es su deseo? No quieras ser un héroe, chico, no lo serás. Los niños como tú, niños presuntuosos que se creen capaces de todo y que venden fantasías a quien quiere comprarlas siempre me han desagradado. Así que lárgate de mí pista y no vuelvas a buscar a Nikiforov aquí, él ya decidió lo que hará y yo no soy parte de su vida y no lo seré jamás…

Yakov Feltsman se había alejado de él sin dedicarle ni una última mirada y Yuri había salido de la pista pensando en que sin duda alguna, aquel hombre era temible como entrenador y como ser humano si es que quedaba algo de humanidad en él. Y aunque aquel discurso frío y hasta cierto punto apasionado, debería de haber disuadido a Yuri de su deseo de ayudar a Victor, las palabras del ex entrenador no habían hecho sino reafirmar la convicción de Yuri pues era más que obvio que las personas importantes para Victor lo habían abandonado.

Y su corazón que sí, a veces se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, estaba gritándole que él no podía ser como el resto del mundo, así que, sin gana alguna de rendirse, Yuri había seguido yendo a la pista de hielo en busca de una forma de contactar a Victor porque en los archivos del hospital, solo figuraban los datos de Yakov Feltsman quien había hecho el papeleo de ingreso y de egreso del patinador al ser él el responsable de Victor.

Y aunque a pesar de su insistencia, Yuri no había obtenido más que respuestas negativas en cada nuevo intento, su esfuerzo había dado frutos al parecer. Pero es que Yuri jamás se habría imaginado que su plática con otro de los alumnos de Yakov Feltsman, un muchacho rubio que lo había escuchado con atención antes de decirle que él mismo iría a buscar a Victor, rindiera frutos de forma tan inmediata. Vamos, después de aquella charla Yuri había decidido dejar que las cosas sucedieran por sí mismas y al parecer, el universo había escuchado sus ruegos.

Porque el universo tenía una forma divertida de funcionar ¿cierto? A veces resultaba que en medio de la negrura más profunda surgía de pronto un rayo de luz y esa sola chispa, ese solo destello bastaba para dotar de sentido a toda aquella negrura. Y era ahí donde se gestaba la esperanza, en aquel sitio donde, una vez perdido todo, te dabas cuenta de que no había más remedio que volver a ganar, que seguir, seguir hasta donde no habías creído que serías capaz de llegar. Yuri sabía muy bien de ese proceso y confiaba en que Victor Nikiforov, pudiera descubrir aquello paso a paso, trabajando con él, teniéndolo a su lado.

—A mi lado…— susurró Yuri después de un rato y cuando sus ojos buscaron una vez más el rostro de Phichit, el joven doctor se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

Porque su compañero ya no estaba frente a él, ya no era Phichit quien lo miraba fijamente sino un par de ojos azules que lucían cansados y derrotados, un par de ojos azules que intentaban sonreírle y aquel intento, aquel ruego callado en la mirada de Victor Nikiforov quien quería decirle: _"ayúdame",_ hizo que el joven doctor se levantara de forma inmediata de su asiento y que después, le lanzara a Phichit una severa mirada de reproche por no haberle avisado que su paciente estaba ya ahí, frente a él.

—Señor Nikiforov…— dijo Yuri acercándose al hombre quien esta vez, sonrió con un poco más de fuerza al escuchar su nombre en aquellos labios—. Lamento mucho… yo…

—No queríamos interrumpir su comida, doctor— dijo el hombre quien había sido llevado hasta él por el joven patinador artístico del cabello rubio quien le guiñó un ojo a Yuri en un gesto de franca complicidad que hizo que las mejillas del doctor se sonrojaran un poco.

—No debe preocuparse por eso, un médico está acostumbrado a atender de forma inmediata a todo llamado— dijo Yuri intentando relajarse y notando que era difícil respirar cuando los ojos de Victor se quedaban quietos sobre los suyos.

—De cualquier modo, usted y el doctor…

—Phichit, Phichit Chulanont…— dijo el tailandés.

—Mucho gusto, doctor— dijo Victor sonriendo con más ganas y devolviendo después sus ojos a Yuri—. Bueno, usted y el doctor Chulanont lucían un poco ocupados y no quería interrumpir…

— ¡Oh, no está interrumpiendo nada! — dijo Phichit con una alegre sonrisa—. Simplemente estaba intentando que Yuri luciera presentable para encontrarse con usted, verá, se quedó dormido y yo vine a salvarlo de la vergüenza de que usted lo viera menos guapo, ya sabe, el doctor Katsuki es popular aquí, tenemos que cuidar su imagen.

— ¡Phichit! — dijo Yuri con las mejillas totalmente color escarlata.

—Bueno, pues lo logró, el doctor Katsuki sigue siendo adorable, tan adorable como lo recordaba— dijo Victor de forma sincera provocando que su médico lo mirara de forma fija y avergonzada.

— ¿Por qué no me lleva al ala de terapia física, doctor Chulanont? El doctor Cialdini me dijo que tenía que conocerla ahora que soy el responsable de traer a Victor a este lugar para seguir el tratamiento— dijo el chico rubio con toda la intención de dejar a Victor a solas con el joven doctor del cabello negro quien parecía a punto de morirse de vergüenza—. Victor, estarás bien si te dejo en manos del doctor Katsuki ¿verdad? Creo que ustedes dos tienen muchas cosas de qué hablar ¿no es así, doctor Katsuki?

—Sí…—respondieron los dos aludidos al unísono sin apartar los ojos del otro.

—Bueno, hace un día agradable ¿Por qué no caminan por el jardín del hospital? —dijo Yurio acercando la silla de ruedas a Yuri quien solo en ese instante rompió el contacto visual con esos ojos azules que sin duda alguna, eran los ojos azules más hermosos de cuántos había visto en su vida—. Iré a recoger a Victor ahí, tarden todo el tiempo que sea necesario, gracias al cielo es mi día libre….

Yurio volvió a guiñar uno de sus ojos verdes al doctor Katsuki y sin decir más, tomó a Phichit del brazo y comenzó a caminar con el otro médico sin un rumbo definido mientras Yuri intentaba recordar cuál era el modo correcto en el que un médico debía actuar.

— ¿Está bien, doctor Katsuki? — dijo Victor volviendo su rostro hacia Yuri quien de nuevo volvió a sentir un tirón extraño en el corazón al sentir aquella mirada sobre su piel.

—Sí, es solo que… perdone, señor Nikiforov, usted debe pensar que soy un tonto…

—Eso es lo último que pensaría de usted, doctor, mucho menos después de escuchar todas las cosas agradables que su médico en jefe dijo acerca de usted…

—El doctor Cialdini siempre exagera— dijo Yuri con una risa sincera que hizo que el corazón de Victor quisiera reír también mientras el joven médico comenzaba a moverse por fin con rumo al jardín—. Creo que me ha tomado cariño, suelo ser un buen estudiante pero yo no diría que soy un médico excepcionalmente bueno…

—Claro que no, usted no tiene pinta de engreído, doctor— dijo Victor maravillándose de lo sencillo que era hablar con Yuri Katsuki—. Quienes deben decir si usted es excepcional o no son sus pacientes…

—Exacto…

—Y como yo soy uno de ellos, debo decirle que todo lo que el doctor Celestino dijo es cierto, usted es maravilloso— dijo Victor de forma sincera—. No tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí, su esfuerzo en mi cirugía y los cuidados que tuvo conmigo…

—Solo hice mi trabajo, señor Nikiforov— dijo Yuri sintiendo el aire fresco de la primavera en su piel.

Los dos habían llegado a un pequeño jardín de verde césped y macizos con flores de colores que le daban un aire alegre al pequeño lugar en el que varios de los pacientes estaban caminando de forma lenta. Varios de ellos le sonrieron a Yuri al reconocerlo y movieron sus manos en forma de saludo al joven doctor quien llevó a Victor a una de las pequeñas bancas del lugar donde él se sentó frente al paciente quien de pronto sintió que definitivamente estaba en el sitio donde tenía que estar.

—Creo que usted de verdad es popular aquí— dijo Victor riendo suavemente, cosa que maravillo a Yuri aún más.

—Si usted me pregunta la razón de eso, no podría explicarle. La señorita Mila Bavicheva, una de las enfermeras más jóvenes tiene ciertas teorías al respecto pero…

— ¿Qué teorías son esas? — dijo Victor quien no estaba para nada molesto por el hecho de que su médico no estuviera yendo al grano con la información de su tratamiento.

—Bueno pues… ella dice que es porque soy guapo y terriblemente amable…— dijo Yuri con las mejillas sonrojadas y Victor tuvo ganas de reír de sencilla alegría una vez más.

—La señorita Bavicheva tiene toda la razón, aunque yo hablaría también de su inigualable inteligencia…— dijo Victor haciendo que Yuri se sonrojara de forma violenta— ¿Es con ella con quien debo inscribirme al club de fans del doctor Katsuki?

—No se ría de mí, Victor, por favor…. Es decir, señor Nikiforov…— dijo el joven médico sintiéndose algo estúpido por lo que estaba haciendo.

—Mmmm, no estoy burlándome de usted y no estoy muy seguro de querer ser llamado señor Nikiforov ¿sabe? — dijo el ruso sin dejar de sonreír—. Esta silla de ruedas ya me hace sentir lo suficientemente viejo y acabado, llámeme Victor, por favor. Además, yo podré llamarlo doctor Yuri ¿no es así?

—Si eso lo hace sentirse más cómodo, usted puede llamarme como quiera, Victor…

— ¿De verdad? — dijo el ruso alegremente—. Sin duda eso me haría sentir menos asustado, doctor Yuri…

— ¿Por qué está asustado? — Pregunto el muchacho de los ojos color marrón sintiendo que había llegado el momento de hablar en serio— ¿Ha sentido dolor últimamente? ¿La parálisis está extendiéndose? ¿Sus heridas están bien? Lamento no haber podido quedarme con usted hasta el final de su estancia en el hospital pero le juro que tenía que ir a ese congreso, tenía que buscar una forma de ayudarlo…

—Lo sé, y se lo agradezco…

— ¿Por qué tiene miedo, Victor? — dijo Yuri mirando los ojos de su paciente fijamente sin gana alguna de dejarlo evadir aquella pregunta.

—De tener esperanza, doctor…— dijo Victor sintiendo que aquellos ojos color chocolate era imposible esconderles algo—. Es más fácil ser un invalido desahuciado ¿entiende? Es mucho más sencillo admitir que nada cambiará y lamentarme por eso. Creo que no estoy listo aun para poder seguir luchando ¿sabe? La esperanza me asusta, Yuri, esa es la verdad…

—La esperanza es un arma de doble filo, lo sé…— dijo Yuri sin inmutarse por el hecho de que su paciente lo hubiera llamado por su nombre de pila—. Hiere cuando es demasiada y te olvidas de la realidad, hiere cuando es poca y no alcanza para hacernos avanzar en medio de la oscuridad y sin embargo, Victor, sin ella no podemos seguir adelante…

— ¿También es poeta, Yuri? — dijo Victor de forma suave, como si no quisiera interrumpir la calidez que emanaba del discurso del médico.

—No, solo soy un hombre que ha tenido que aprender esa lección todos los días — dijo Yuri intentando sonreír—. En mi profesión, Victor, ves demasiadas cosas que terminan por arrebatarte un trozo de ti mismo. A veces te preguntas si vale la pena seguir luchando con lo inevitable, si acaso tiene sentido curar una herida cuando después de esa te estarán esperando otras diez, muchas de las cuales serán intratables, muchas que te enfrentarán con el hecho de que sin importar lo que hagas o cuánto sepas, no podrás calmar el dolor de tu paciente o peor aún, que ese paciente morirá…

— ¿Y aun así ha logrado seguir pensando que algo como la esperanza existe?

— Bueno, tengo que hacerlo…—dijo el médico asintiendo con suavidad—. Tengo que esperar lo mejor pero también estar preparado para lo peor. Y a pesar de eso, Victor, al final del día sigo sintiendo que mi trabajo vale la pena ¿sabe? Resuelvo lo que puedo resolver y lo que no, bueno, eso tengo que aceptarlo.

—Y usted cree que mi caso es uno de esos que pueden resolverse…— afirmó Victor lentamente.

—Estoy seguro de que podremos resolver su caso, Victor…

— ¿Aunque no pueda volver a patinar jamás?

— Dígame algo Victor, dígamelo de forma totalmente sincera ¿quiere?

— ¿Qué cosa, doctor?

— ¿De verdad el patinaje es lo único que le importa? ¿Es lo único que tiene valor para usted?

—Bueno, es todo lo que he hecho desde que tenía cuatro años y…

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta Victor, y usted lo sabe… ¿de verdad Victor Nikiforov no podrá encontrar algún otro sueño dentro de él? ¿Victor Nikiforov no siente ganas de descubrir otros talentos, fijarse otras metas? Victor, los seres humanos somos completamente diversos y multifacéticos en cuerpo y alma ¿no cree? Es por eso que es posible reinventarnos las veces que sea necesario hacerlo…

— ¿Quiere que empiece a soñar con otras cosas a mi edad?

—Habla como si usted tuviera ochenta años, Victor— dijo el médico riendo alegremente—. Y aunque fuera así, una vez tuve un paciente que logró aprender a bailar tap a los setenta...

—Doctor, no me venga con la cantaleta de que todo es posible…

—No es eso lo que le estoy diciendo, Victor, yo mismo reniego de esa cantaleta que dice que si quieres puedes, porque la mayoría de las veces no es así— dijo Yuri riendo una vez más—. Sé que en su situación hablar de nuevas aventuras suena estúpido y descabellado pero le pido que haga lo mismo que he hecho yo, eso es algo que de verdad funciona…

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó Victor completamente capturado por la manera en la que el doctor Katsuki estaba hablándole.

—Espere lo mejor mientras hace todas las cosas que sí puede hacer pero manténgase preparado para lo peor también— dijo Yuri guiñándole un ojo—. Si por ahora soñar no es posible para usted, le pido entonces que confíe en mí y en el tratamiento que quiero que pruebe. Todos los especialistas con los que hablé me dijeron que es posible lograr el movimiento de sus piernas una vez más, sí, será un proceso largo y a veces doloroso pero eso es una ventaja… ¿no cree?

— ¿Lo dice porque así podré verlo más tiempo? — preguntó Victor sintiendo que si esa era la única ventaja del tratamiento, estaba dispuesto a tomarlo sin dudarlo.

—No, no exactamente…— dijo Yuri carraspeando por la sorpresa que las palabras de Victor le habían causado—. Lo digo porque en un proceso de recuperación como el suyo, no solamente se recupera el cuerpo sino que también las heridas del corazón empiezan a sanar y cuando el corazón está sano de nuevo es más sencillo esperar cosas buenas ¿entiende?

— ¿Y usted está dispuesto a trabajar con alguien cuya esperanza ahora es menos que una pizca?

—Con eso basta y sobra, Victor…— dijo Yuri convencido de que su paciente no terminaría huyendo una vez más—. Créame, con eso basta. Así que… ¿quiere pensar un poco más en la situación? Estoy seguro de que el doctor Cialdini le ha explicado ya lo que queremos poner en practica ¿no es así? Aunque si se siente más cómoda trabajando con alguien con más experiencia, yo lo entiendo perfectamente…

— ¡No, no, yo quiero trabajar con usted! — dijo Victor sintiendo que no tenía nada qué pensar—. La verdad es que los médicos siempre me han causado miedo pero con usted es diferente, Yuri…

— ¿Diferente?

—Sí, usted es diferente…—dijo Victor sonriendo abiertamente, de ese modo en el que no lo había hecho en las últimas semanas—. Usted es un médico diferente así que ¿cuándo empezamos?

—Ya empezamos, Victor…— dijo Yuri con una sonrisa alegre al darse cuenta de que Victor Nikiforov aceptaría su ayuda—. Usted dio el primer paso que siempre es el más difícil así que, vamos por el segundo y por el tercero, iremos lentamente ¿le parece?

—Esperaremos lo mejor…— dijo Victor con una sonrisa.

—Y nos enfrentaremos a lo peor juntos, somos un equipo a partir de ahora ¿correcto?

Victor asintió sin dejar de sonreír mientras el doctor Katsuki comenzaba a describir a grandes rasgos lo que Celestino ya le había platicado. Y mientras el doctor hablaba, mientras ese chico que sin duda era algunos años menor que él seguía mencionando nombres de técnicas y medicamentos que el ruso no entendía del todo, Victor se dio cuenta de que sin duda alguna toda esa pequeña esperanza que le faltaba estaba escondida ahí, en aquellas pupilas del color del chocolate que brillaban emocionadas y bajo el amparo de las cuales era fácil pensar que el mundo era un lugar amable y que valía la pena esperar cosas buenas…


	4. Pequeñas posibilidades

**Capítulo 5. Pequeñas posibilidades**

— ¿Y por qué no?

Aquella pregunta se repetía en su cabeza de forma constante. Había comenzado como una de las recomendaciones que una de las terapeutas del hospital, la doctora Minako Okukawa, le había dado en su primera sesión con él.

Porque todo el tratamiento al que se había sometido en el Hospital de Especialidades de San Petersburgo, no se trataba solamente de las cansadas rutinas de ejercicios a cargo del fisioterapeuta Otabek Altin, quien, aunque era un hombre joven, serio y algo hosco, siempre dejaban a Victor un tanto agotado debido a la cantidad y calidad de los ejercicios que tenían que realizar a diario con sus piernas.

Aunque claro, la frecuencia de sus rutinas y la duración de éstas, era algo que no le molestaba para nada a Yurio ya que el joven de los ojos verdes se había autoproclamado su nuevo cuidador y no faltaba a ninguna de las sesiones de fisioterapia a las que Victor tenía que ir.

El hombre mayor sospechaba que la dedicación de Yurio tenía más que ver con la sonrisa alegre que se pintaba en los labios del fisioterapeuta al ver al chico Plisetsky quien era guapo a todas luces y con quien, el más joven miembro de su equipo médico, parecía haber hecho buenas migas desde el primer momento en el que Victor y Yurio lo habían conocido.

Y cuando Victor pensaba en que todo un equipo médico trabajaba para él, porque esa era la verdad, el hombre de los ojos azules no podía evitar sentirse un tanto abochornado porque él sabía, que todo aquello era por Yuri, por Yuri y toda la atención que el joven médico le dedicaba a él y solo a él.

Al principio, la leyenda viva del patinaje artístico había estado a punto de echarse para atrás cuando Yuri, quien lideraba aquel extraño grupo de personas de sonrisas alegres, ojos cansados y vestimentas blancas que estaban tratándolo desde su campo de experiencia propio, le dijo que su tratamiento sería un trabajo multidisciplinario que incluiría horas de terapia física y acuática con Otabek Altin; dos sesiones de terapia psicológica con la doctora Minako a la semana; horas y horas de exámenes distintos con Phichit y Celestino y finalmente, concluir el día en la oficina del doctor Katsuki quien solo podía mostrarse optimista con los avances de Victor aunque al hombre de los ojos azules no le parecía estar avanzando demasiado, es decir, seguía sin caminar y la ausencia de sensaciones en la parte inferior de su cuerpo a veces llegaba a desesperarlo.

Había sido en la segunda semana del tratamiento cuando Victor se había sentido especialmente exasperado y terminó gritando y quejándose amargamente de todo con la doctora Minako quien lo miraba de forma serena e impávida, prestándole toda su atención, escuchándolo sin interrumpirlo cosa que también exasperó a Victor porque ¿cómo era posible que aquella mujer no le dijera nada? ¡Se estaba comportando como crío, por dios!

— ¿No me va a decir que estoy siendo un estúpido y que debo calmarme porque ya el doctor Katsuki me había dicho que nada al respecto de mi tratamiento sería sencillo? — dijo Victor al fin, después de varios minutos de gritos y quejas amargas que parecían no ser dignos de recibir una respuesta por parte de la terapeuta.

— ¿De verdad quieres que diga lo obvio? — dijo Minako con una sonrisa divertida—. Necesitas decir lo que sientes Victor y eso está bien. Esta es la primera sesión en la que escucho algo más que no sea un falso entusiasmo y personalmente considero eso como un enorme avance en tu situación actual…

— ¿Falso entusiasmo? — preguntó Victor realmente sorprendido.

—Sí, bueno, desde la primera vez que Yuri te trajo aquí, pude notar que estabas luchando con todas tus fuerzas por convencerte de que estabas emocionado con el tratamiento— dijo la mujer con absoluta calma, como si sus palabras no estuvieran provocando un terremoto en Victor—. Es natural, no debes preocuparte. Todo está pasando demasiado rápido pero a la vez, no lo suficientemente rápido ¿no es así?

—Sí…— dijo Victor, preguntándose si Minako tenía poderes telepáticos cuando podía leerlo como a un libro abierto.

—Te dejaste llevar por el entusiasmo del doctor Katsuki y eso tampoco es malo, a veces es necesario dejar que otros nos contagien de la fuerza que irradian, mucho más cuando nosotros no podemos encontrar esa fuerza en nuestro interior— continuó Minako sin dejar de sonreír—. Y justo ahora, te has dado cuenta de que esto no es como en los libros, que no vas a sanarte de un modo completo en cuestión de días y para un hombre como tú , quien estaba acostumbrado a tener lo que quería de forma inmediata, es insoportable ¿no es así?

— ¿Eso me convierte en una mierda de paciente? — preguntó Victor sintiéndose como un jodido malagradecido con los esfuerzos que todo su equipo estaba haciendo por ayudarlo.

—Eso te convierte en una persona normal que está librando las batallas más cruentas de su lucha personal, no debes castigarte tanto. Mira Victor, a pesar de que el entusiasmo se haya desvanecido de pronto, eso no quiere decir que algo en el tratamiento no volverá a hacerte sentir igual a medida que tus avances sean más significativos y notables, y créeme, conociendo a Yuri y a los demás miembros de tu equipo, sé que habrá cambios que notar…

—Bueno, cuando el doctor Katsuki está conmigo yo… yo siento que todo esto vale la pena y vuelvo a recuperar mi fuerza ¿eso es bueno?— dijo Victor sonriendo con algo de vergüenza.

—Claro que sí, Yuri Katsuki tiene algo especial ¿no crees? — dijo la doctora con una sonrosa llena de cariño—. Lo conozco desde que era un niño ¿sabes?

— ¿De verdad? — dijo Victor, totalmente encantado con el hecho de poder hablar de la vida de su médico favorito.

—Él fue mi paciente hace años, creo que eligió estudiar medicina por culpa mía, siempre le pido disculpas por eso, por haberlo arrastrado al lado oscuro, pero me parece que Yuri es un persona genuinamente enamorada de su profesión ¿no lo notas?

—Eso podemos notarlo todos…— dijo Victor sonriendo de forma apacible pero también algo triste puesto que no se podía imaginar cuál había sido el motivo por el cual Yuri había necesitado de Minako cuando era más joven.

—Exacto…— dijo Minako con una sonrisa llena de algo parecido al más puro orgullo maternal—. Mira, volvamos a hablar de ti: está bien que te sientas frustrado, es imposible sentirte como un triunfador todos los días: hay días buenos y días malos; también hay días horribles y habrá días peores, yo lo entiendo. No quiero que vengas aquí sintiendo que debes decirme que todo está bien, no es eso lo que debemos trabajar en este sitio. Escucha Victor, no lo parece, pero trabajar con la mente y las trampas que nos pone es incluso más delicado que la cirugía que Yuri está planeando para ti. Es difícil enfrentarse a uno mismo, no hay nada más cruel que intentar enfrentarnos a nosotros mismos sin escondernos porque somos especialmente buenos para engañarnos y engañar a los otros. Pero quien cruza el infierno, Victor, quien lo cruza y se mira a través de sus llamas gana algo valioso, algo que no perderá jamás y que le ayudará a seguir adelante…

—No me siento capaz de cruzar el infierno justo ahora…— dijo Victor con un susurro bajo que era más un dicho para él que para Minako.

—Ya lo estás haciendo, y lo estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes— dijo Minako con firmeza—. Es difícil, sí. Es horrible, también. Va a ser lento y agobiante algunas veces, claro que sí, pero no estás solo. Eso es lo que debes entender, nosotros estamos contigo, los médicos y tu familia…

— ¿Mi familia? — preguntó Victor un tanto extrañado.

—Bueno, sé que me dijiste que tus padres murieron cuando tú eras niño y que Yakov Feltsman cuidó de ti desde entonces pero… el chico que viene a dejarte al hospital todos los días, el hombre mayor que viene a recogerte en las noches ¿ellos no son tu familia?

—Esos son Yurio y su abuelo, Nikolai Plisetsky…—dijo Victor con calma—-. Han cuidado de mí estas dos últimas semanas, incluso me han propuesto mudarme a la residencia de Nikolai, tienen una enorme casa cerca del hospital y creen que deben estar conmigo a todas horas pero….

— ¿Pero?

—Odio ser una carga…— dijo Victor con sinceridad.

— ¿Ellos te han dicho que lo eres, te han hecho sentir como una carga?

—No, claro que no…

— ¿Entonces?

—No logro encontrar una razón válida para causarles tantas molestias.

— ¿Por qué no vivir con ellos? — preguntó Minako con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—Porque no es correcto…

— ¿Por qué no es correcto?

—Porque odio entrometerme en la vida de los demás, yo no tengo derecho de imponerme entre un abuelo y su nieto…

— ¿Por qué no tienes derecho?

—Porque bueno, soy yo… yo…

— ¿Por qué no les preguntas qué eres tú para ellos? Quizá de ese modo notes que no estás forzando a nadie y que de hecho, estas rechazando la buena voluntad de las personas a las que quieres y te quieren de verdad…

— ¡Oh Doctora, nadie pregunta esas cosas de forma directa! —dijo Victor, pensando en lo vergonzoso que sería preguntar algo así en voz alta.

—Victor, si los seres humanos nos preguntáramos más cosas de forma directa, habría menos malos entendidos y problemas, créeme. Pero ¿te das cuenta de algo? No me has dado una sola razón válida que responda a la pregunta _por qué no._ Y cuando eso pasa, Victor, es porque no hay una buena razón para negarnos a las pequeñas posibilidades que la vida nos ofrece…

— ¿Posibilidades? — preguntó Victor con franco desconcierto en su voz.

—Sí, señor Nikiforov, posibilidades…—dijo Minako con aire terminante—. Mientras sigas vivo, las posibilidades son infinitas. Y tú estás vivo, sigues luchando, no te has rendido. Así que Victor, no te cierres a ellas ¿quieres intentar hacer eso? Cuando sientes que te ahogas es más sencillo nadar con la corriente antes que apostar por ir en su contra… ¿estamos de acuerdo?

—Creo…

—Creer en las posibilidades es un avance, quizá debas hablarlo con Yuri, me parece que si lo ves sonreír será más fácil convencerte de que vale la pena aceptar la oferta de la familia Plisetsky…

— ¿Verlo sonreír? — dijo Victor sintiendo que su mejillas se sentían calientes de pronto al pensar en la sonrisa siempre llena de luz del joven médico.

— ¿No has notado que la sonrisa de Yuri tiene algo de relajante?

—Sí, cuando él sonríe el mundo mejora bastante…

— ¿Verdad que sí? — dijo Minako con calma—. Debe ser porque para que esa sonrisa existiera, Yuri tuvo que vencer a una oscuridad muy profunda para encontrar su luz infinita, debe ser eso… en fin, señor Nikiforov, te veré dentro de dos días y espero que me traigas buenas noticias y si no, qué remedio, avanzaremos a tu paso, esa también es una de las posibilidades que está en tus manos…

Victor había asentido a las palaras de Minako y esa misma tarde, había mencionado la idea de mudarse a la residencia Plisetsky a Yuri quien, como lo pronosticaba todo el mundo, sonrió de forma luminosa diciéndole a Victor que aquello era una idea excelente y que de hecho, Yurio había hablado ya con él para que intentara convencerlo de aceptar la oferta.

—Tu hermanito pequeño es sumamente convincente…— había dicho Yuri sin dejar de sonreír mientras le pedía a Victor que lo dejara revisar sus piernas una vez más al final del día—. Y, ¿quieres que te cuente un secreto de la profesión, Victor?

—Dígame todos sus secretos, doctor…— había respondido Victor pintando las mejillas del médico de un suave color rosado que hizo que el paciente se sintiera relajado de un modo bastante extraño y agradable.

—Solo uno, por hoy solo será uno— había dicho Yuri mientras revisaba sus piernas inmóviles y Victor deseaba de forma poco consiente poder sentir los dedos finos y largos del médico sobre su piel—: toda terapia tiene mejor efecto con el apoyo adecuado y pienso que sería mejor que estés en un sitio donde haya gente que te quiere y a la que tú quieres. Solo es un consejo, claro, pero te lo recomiendo de forma fuerte…

—Bueno, si es una prescripción de mi médico favorito, no puedo negarme…— dijo Victor guiñándole un ojo a Yuri quien no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—Es usted demasiado encantador y coqueto, señor Nikiforov... —había respondido Yuri intentando no derretirse al ver sonreír a su paciente, sobre todo porque aquellas sonrisas eran bastante extrañas de ver al final de un día especialmente cansado para Victor.

—Solo contigo, Yuri…—dijo Victor de forma sincera, sin preocuparse de llamar al médico por su nombre puesto que hacía días que habían dejado las formalidades de lado—. Eres mi médico favorito aunque sé que soy el numero trescientos en la lista del club de fans, la señorita Mila me lo dijo…

—La señorita Mila exagera como todos…

—No lo creo, pero si dices que me hará bien vivir con Yura y con su abuelo, entonces lo haré…—había dicho Victor mirando directamente aquellos ojos color chocolate, los cuales sin duda alguna, hacían que el hecho de caminar por las llamas del infierno mejorara bastante.

—Bueno, entonces será un placer decirle a Yurio que puede llevarte a casa. Y ahí está la clave, Victor: las heridas de cualquier tipo sanan mejor cuando estamos en un sitio al que podemos llamar hogar…

Y después de aquellas palabras de Yuri, no había existido nada más que pensar.

Sin muchos aspavientos, Victor había aceptado la oferta de la familia Plisetsky y se había instalado en la residencia de Yurio y su abuelo notando que ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse por encajar en una familia que no era la suya.

Lo cierto es que tanto Nikolai como Yurio, lo hacían sentiré bienvenido, como un miembro más de la familia y no solo como un estorbo como él lo había temido. Victor había hablado seriamente con Nikolai acerca de la idea de pagar por su estancia en su casa pero el hombre mayor se había sentido realmente ofendido ante esa idea. El abuelo de Yurio, le había dicho que se guardara aquel dinero para algo verdaderamente necesario y Victor había decidido no insistir. Después de todo, se había dado cuenta de que esforzarse en el tratamiento y no negarse a las posibilidades como Minako le había propuesto, era la mejor forma de mostrarles a todos los que estaban ayudándolo que sus esfuerzos valían la pena de forma total.

Y en aquel día, durante ese momento en el que Victor se repetía mentalmente aquel _¿por qué no?,_ que en realidad era útil para decidir el camino a seguir, Victor sentía que un enorme torrente de posibilidades estaba ahí, frente a él, y no sabía cómo demonios tomarlas todas porque era abrumador, simplemente abrumador. Pensando en todo lo que vendría si él se decidía a tomarlo, fue así como lo encontró Nikolai Plisetsky aquella noche, mientras el hombre mayor empezaba a colocar los platos de la cena sobre la mesa.

—Estás muy callado hoy, Vitya…— le dijo Nikolai en aquel tono fuerte que solía usar siempre.

—Estoy pensando tonterías, Nikolai, no debes de preocuparte…

— ¿Tonterías? — dijo el abuelo de Yurio sentándose frente a Victor y mirándolo a los ojos— ¿Piensas en lo que te propuso mi Yura?

—Sí…— dijo Victor sintiendo que su corazón se ponía a latir de forma alocada con la sola idea de… no, no, claro que era tonto pensar que algo así sería posible para él.

—Pienso que es una posibilidad muy viable, mi Yura no quiere irse de Rusia y él ya te ha probado que puede seguir tus consejos sobre el hielo sin necesidad de que estés ahí con él. Lo que sucede entre ustedes dos, es que se entienden de forma perfecta cuando hablan de patinaje ¿no crees? Yura te conoce a ti y tú lo conoces a él, por eso Yura es capaz de hacer exactamente lo que le dices que haga sin que tenga que mirarte haciéndolo…

—Lo sé, pero… ¿volverme entrenador en este estado? Sé que Yakov ha enloquecido con esa idea suya de trasladar su Academia a Canadá y llevarse a Yura con él pero… ¿no crees que Yura pueda encontrar otro entrenador mejor que yo? Es decir, alguien completo, alguien que no sea un lisiado como yo…

— ¿Otra vez diciendo idioteces, Nikiforov? — dijo una voz juvenil con cierta burla desde la entrada del comedor, y Victor intentó poner cara seria ante la llegada del chico que había sido el objeto de su conversación hasta hacía unos minutos.

Yurio entró a la habitación y sin decir nada más a lo ya dicho, tomó uno de los tradicionales _piroshki_ que su abuelo preparaba para la cena y comió en silencio por un rato antes de volver a hablar.

—Le dije al viejo que se fuera a la mierda— dijo el rubio por fin—. Se irá a Canadá dentro de una semana y no pienso ir con él a ningún lado…

— ¡Yura! — exclamó Victor con aire escandalizado.

—No fue una decisión impulsiva, Victor, no intentes lucir tan sorprendido— dijo el muchacho tomando un sorbo de agua de su vaso—. Tú sabes muy bien por qué lo hice…

—Sí, lo sé y no debiste…— dijo Victor sintiéndose un tanto presionado por la actitud del adolescente.

—Vamos, Victor, no eres un lisiado, al menos no en la parte creativa o en lo que se refiere a tu experiencia. Eres mejor que cualquier otro entrenador incluso en tu estado actual, lo eres para mí. Tú me conoces Victor, he trabajado desde que soy un niño contigo, te conozco también. Sé traducir tus ideas en movimiento dentro del hielo porque hablamos el mismo idioma ¿no lo notas? Mi cuádruple Flip ha mejorado en un quinientos por ciento desde que sigo tus consejos y no los de Yakov; he mejorado gracias a ti, y está bien que no quieras verlo porque tienes miedo pero ¿no lo notas? Haríamos un equipo invencible Victor, yo continuaré con tu legado en el hielo, patinaré por los dos, lo único que te pido es que aceptes el trabajo en serio…

—Pero mi tratamiento…

—No interferiré con eso, podrás aconsejarme por las tardes y yo grabaré los entrenamientos de forma religiosa. Al verme en video, me corregirás. Tampoco quiero que te desgastes de más pero podemos logarlo anciano ¿no lo ves? Puedo hacer que funcione y tú lo sabes…

—Sí, lo sé, pero no tengo una pista de hielo y…

—Creo que Yakov Feltsman puso en venta la suya— dijo Nikolai Plisetsky con una sonrisa traviesa que lo hacía lucir más joven—. Quizá ese sea un buen modo de invertir tus ganancias como leyenda viva del patinaje artístico ¿no crees, Victor? Además, si después de intentarlo un tiempo de verdad crees que tú y Yura no están logrando mucho, puedes dejarlo…

—No sería capaz de abandonarlo, no cuando ustedes no me han abandonado a mí…

—Bueno anciano, antes de que te pongas sentimental ¿qué dices? ¿Podemos intentarlo? Mi abuelo tiene razón, si has gastado tu dinero en ropa de diseñador estúpidamente cara durante los últimos años tienes lo suficiente para pagarle a Yakov por la pista, no es así?

—Sí, el dinero no es un problema pero…

—El doctor Yuri cree que es una buena idea— dijo Yurio lanzando aquel argumento como el arma más pesada de su arsenal, algo que en seguida hizo que Victor sonriera al darse cuenta de que todo el mundo sabía que el doctor Yuri era su debilidad…

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Quieres que le llamemos? — preguntó Yuri con aire decidido mientras sacaba el teléfono celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta negra.

—No, no, no debemos molestarlo ahora, está de guardia— dijo Victor asustado ante la sola idea de darle más problemas a su médico favorito—. Podemos intentarlo un par de meses, pero si no estás listo para la primera competencia de la temporada jamás me lo perdonaré, Yurio…

— ¡Gracias Victor! — dijo el adolescente completamente alegre y emocionado mientras empezaba a marcar un numero en su teléfono—. Verás que no fallaremos, es imposible que fallemos ¡Por dios! Estamos hablando de ti y de mí…

—¿A quién le estás llamando, Yurio? — dijo Victor un tanto inquieto por la sonrisa de diabólica satisfacción que había en el rostro del chico de los ojos verdes.

— ¡Doctor Katsuki, hola! — dijo el adolescente minutos después—. No, no, no debe preocuparse, Victor está bien pero me pidió que lo llamara ¿Qué si hay algún problema? No, nada, justo lo contrario. Sí, verá: Victor y yo estamos pensando en celebrar el hecho de que ha decidido convertirse en mi entrenador ¡Sí! ¡Le dije que aceptaría! Bueno, doctor Katsuki, los dos estamos convencidos de que todo esto fue gracias a usted así que Victor y yo nos preguntamos si quiere venir a cenar a la casa mañana ¿qué es su noche libre? ¡Perfecto! Usted y Victor pueden venir después de que el día de tratamiento termine ¿no cree? Sí, será una cena familiar y quizá después usted y Victor puedan salir a platicar por ahí, vamos, usted le agrada mucho a Victor ¿sabe? ¿Doctor, está bien? ¿Se siente muy sorprendido por la invitación? No, no es molestia, mi abuelo estará encantado de conocerlo y Victor ya está saltando de emoción, metafóricamente claro… sí, sí, no se preocupe, no debe preocuparse por nada salvo… bueno ¿cuál es su comida favorita doctor? ¿Katsudon? Claro que podremos prepararlo, lo que sea para nuestro medico favorito y completamente guapo, eso lo dice Victor, no yo… claro, claro doctor, lo veremos mañana, cuídese mucho, hasta luego…

Yurio colgó sin borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción de sus labios al tiempo que tomaba otro _piroshki_ y su abuelo reía alegremente, acostumbrado al descaro de su nieto.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso, Yura? — dijo Victor sin poder creer del todo lo que había escuchado.

—Bueno, les di otro empujón al doctor Katsuki y a ti, es necesario ¿no crees? Él y tú llevan semanas coqueteándose de forma descarada y adorable, así que decidí mover un poco las cosas, te conseguí una primera cita con él, de nada…

— ¡Pero él es mi médico! — dijo Victor un tanto escandalizado.

— ¿Y qué? ¡También puede ser tu esposo! ¿Por qué sigues cerrándote a las posibilidades? Hazle caso a la doctora Minako y sal con el doctor Katsuki, él y tú se ven muy bien juntos…

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que hablo con la doctora Minako? — dijo Victor obviando la declaración del muchacho rubio.

—Otabek me cuenta algunas cosas que hay en tu expediente…

— ¿Otabek? — preguntaron los dos hombres mayores al unísono.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Yurio con calma mientras se recargaba en la silla con desparpajo—. En lo que a mi respecta, no soy un completo torpe en el asunto de las citas ¿saben? Abuelo, ¿qué opinas de tener a un fisioterapeuta deportivo como nieto? ¿Se oye bien, no?

—Deberías aprender algo de los jóvenes, Vitya— dijo Nikolai riendo por el discurso alegre de su nieto—. Ellos tienen claro que solo se vive una vez y tú deberías pensar lo mismo ¿no crees? No te preocupes por nada, investigaré que es ese Katsudon que el doctor Katsuki adora y lo prepararé para él. Dicen que no hay nada como un buen plato de comida hogareña para atrapar al hombre de tus sueños…

— ¡Nikolai! — dijo Victor con aire sorprendido al ver al abuelo de Yurio guiñándole un ojo de forma cómplice.

—Deja de ser un cobarde y un quejica, anciano— dijo Yurio suspirando de forma profunda—. Solo queremos que seas feliz, déjate ayudar, déjate amar ¿quieres? Además, estoy seguro de que al doctor Katsuki le encantaría participar en esta parte específica del proceso ¿sabes?

Yurio rompió a reír y Victor no pudo hacer otra cosa más que unirse a su risa porque todo era una completa locura y estaba seguro de que más de una de las cosas que estaban a punto de suceder serían un desastre pero aun así… aun así no se había sentido tan completamente vivo en días, no se había sentido como un hombre con propósitos bien definidos desde el día de su accidente. Y aquello era simplemente embriagador, todas las posibilidades de los nuevos inicios que esperaban por él, eran sin duda algo deslumbrante y atrayente.

 _Déjate amar…_

Aquella era otra posibilidad con la que no se había atrevido a soñar en su situación actual pero al pensar en la sonrisa y en los ojos marrones de Yuri Katsuki, las pequeñas posibilidades se convertían en algo más que eso, algo que era más cercano a lo que todos los románticos sin esperanza del mundo llamaban _destino…_


	5. Pequeños secretos

**Capítulo 5. Pequeños secretos…**

— ¿Acabo de aceptar una cita con Victor Nikiforov? — dijo Yuri Katsuki mirando los ojos de su mejor amigo quien estaba dando saltos de emoción sin discreción alguna en medio del comedor del hospital.

— ¡Y ni siquiera lo pensaste! — respondió Phichit riendo alegremente— ¡Yuri, vaya que te pegó fuerte! Todos lo habíamos notado y pensamos que tú estabas en negación…

— ¿Notar qué? — preguntó Yuri sintiendo que su pecho empezaba a temblar cuando la plena conciencia de lo que había hecho lo golpeó por completo.

—Victor Nikiforov te gusta…— dijo Phichit sentándose de nuevo frente a su amigo quien parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

— ¿Y a quién no? Es decir, él tiene un millón de fans alrededor del mundo incluso aunque haya dejado de competir, Victor tiene el mundo a sus pies… — respondió Yuri sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban por completo puesto que su respuesta no había sido un _"no, no me gusta"_ como él había pensado.

—Yuri, mi querido doctor Katsuki…— dijo Phichit con aire maternal—. Sí, claro ¿a quién no le gustaría un hombre como tu paciente especial? Pero lo que no ves, querido, o más bien, lo que no habías querido ver hasta hoy es que a Victor no le importa que el universo esté pendiente de él ¿quieres que te cuente un pequeño secreto? De colega a colega…

—No sé si quiero escucharlo, Phichit…

— ¡Claro que quieres! — dijo Phichit riendo alegremente—. Ok, escúchame: a Victor Nikiforov no le importa el millón de fans que tiene ¿sabes por qué? Porque para el señor Nikiforov, su torpe y dedicado doctor es más valioso que la admiración del mundo entero…

Las palabras de Phichit Chulanont habían sido como una explosión de fuegos pirotécnicos dentro del pecho de Yuri, aquellas palabras eran tan cálidas y al mismo tiempo, tan increíbles. Es decir, claro que Victor Nikiforov le gustaba, el ruso era un hombre completamente agradable, dulce e incluso en su condición, dueño de un buen humor vibrante y contagioso que hacía sonreír a Yuri con solo mirarlo.

Claro, claro, Yuri no había tenido el tiempo de pensar en Victor sin la etiqueta de "paciente", sin importar que todo el mundo le dijese que era su paciente especial. Pero las palabras de Phichit, y antes de eso, la llamada del joven guardián de Victor, habían hecho que en la mente y en el alma del médico se empezaran a formar miles de preguntas confusas, terribles, y aun así…

Sí, había aceptado una cita con Victor Nikiforov porque en algún punto del camino ser solo su médico había dejado de ser suficiente, Yuri ni siquiera lograba entender en qué sentido se había obrado aquel cambo pero lo cierto era que cuando Victor estaba frente a él, que cuando Victor comenzaba a hablar con él y lo hacía sonrojarse por lo menos diez veces en cada una de sus conversaciones, algo cálido empezaba a formarse en el corazón de Yuri, algo que era de Victor pero también suyo; aquel algo no tenía nombre o quizá lo tuviera pero Yuri no lo sabía.

Lo único que él sabía era que precisamente por ese algo había dicho que iría a la cena de la familia Plisetsky en conmemoración del reciente nombramiento de Victor como entrenador de Yurio. Había sido aquella pequeña chispa que ardía en su corazón la causante de todo su embrollo actual.

Pero, ¿de verdad era un embrollo? Si aquello que sentía en su corazón fuese un problema de verdad ¿entonces por qué no había podido dejar de sonreír internamente aunque por fuera, sus manos seguían temblando? Sí, estaba feliz. Sí, quería cenar con la familia de Victor, quería salir a pasear con Victor después.

—Phichit…— dijo Yuri sintiendo que aquella convicción en su alma le ayudaba a detener el temblor de su ser—. Tú crees que… bueno… ¿esto no es ilegal?

—¿Qué cosa? — dijo Phichit riendo alegremente al pensar que lo que le preocupaba a Yuri acerca de su primera cita con quien, sin duda alguna era el crush de su mejor amigo, era si eso alteraría el orden público.

—Yo… bueno, Victor es mi paciente…

—¿Y? ¡También puede ser tu esposo! — dijo Phichit sin saber que en la casa de la familia Plisetsky esas mismas palabras acababan de ser pronunciadas—. Mira Yuri, fuera de este hospital Victor y tú solo son dos hombres que coincidieron en el camino y que quieren empezar a conocerse mejor. Él y tú son mayores de edad. Él y tú han desarrollado una relación especial en el consultorio y si eso ha traspasado las fronteras bueno… ve por la aventura, mi amigo…

— ¿Y si estoy malinterpretándolo todo? — dijo Yuri empezando a sentir una tristeza profunda en su interior—. Es decir, Yurio solo me dijo que quieren agradecerme, no dijo específicamente que fuera una cita, ni siquiera mencionó la palabra cita. Phichit, solo me estoy haciendo ilusiones como siempre ¿no es así? Además, Victor… Victor es un sueño demasiado inalcanzable para alguien como yo ¿no crees?

—Victor es real, Yuri, es real y me apostaría mi título como especialista a que también le gustas. Basta ver el modo en el que sus ojos se iluminan cuando está a tu lado y amigo mío, perdóname por decirlo en voz alta pero tú y él pasan más tiempo coqueteándose el uno al otro que hablando del tratamiento de Victor ¿sabes?

—Phichit…— dijo Yuri riendo nerviosamente—. Me haces sonar como el peor médico del mundo, soy tan irresponsable…

—Claro que no, Victor Nikiforov ha mejorado mucho gracias a ti. Los estudios que Celestino y yo hacemos cada vez arrojan mejores resultados, estoy seguro que podrás llevar a cabo la nueva cirugía de Victor en pocos meses y si me lo preguntas, si además de apoyo médico le das a Victor otro tipo de motivación…

—¡Phichit! — dijo el chico Katsuki con las mejillas totalmente escarlata.

—Oye, relájate, yo hablaba de convertirte en su apoyo emocional y amarlo mucho— dijo Phichit riendo alegremente— ¡Qué mente tan sucia! ¡Dios! Además, te recuerdo que la parte inferior de su cuerpo, bueno…

—¡Phichit! — repitió Yuri tapando su rostro con las palmas de sus manos— ¡Es imposible hablar contigo de forma normal!

—¡Yo estoy hablando en serio! — dijo el joven Chulanont fingiéndose mortalmente ofendido—. Pero se ha terminado la charla, jovencito, debemos darnos prisa con los pendientes del día de hoy de modo que nada pueda interrumpir tu gran día de mañana…

Y dicho eso, Yuri fue arrastrado por su mejor amigo hacia los pendientes de la guardia nocturna sin que pudiera mediar entre los dos cualquier amago de charla. Yuri jamás había visto a Phichit trabajando de forma tan dedicada y aquello enterneció el ya de por si sensible corazón del joven de los ojos marrones quien, de pronto se dio cuenta, de que empezaría aquella aventura en un mundo extraño con Victor Nikiforov pero sin dejar de lado el apoyo de aquellas personas que se habían convertido en su pequeña familia en San Petersburgo.

Así que, ahora estaba ahí, de pie delante de la puerta de la enorme casa de Nikolai Plisetsky con una botella de vino y un alocado concierto de latidos en el corazón.

Y es que, aunque el plan original había sido llegar con Victor directamente desde el hospital, Yuri había tenido que quedarse unas horas más debido a que Phichit se había inventado una emergencia de la nada para poder prepararlo debidamente para su primera cita porque: _"Es tu primera cita, Yuri, no voy a dejarte lucir como un médico explotado laboralmente y quien recién ha salido de la sala de emergencias. Tengo que hacerte lucir más que guapo si queremos tener una boda de primavera el año próximo ¿me has entendido?"_

Y ciertamente, al mirar su reflejo en el cristal del amplio ventanal que estaba al lado de la puerta de la mansión Plisetsky, Yuri tuvo algunos problemas en reconocerse en aquel joven que estaba usando un ajustado pantalón oscuro y un ligero saco azul debajo del cual estaba una camisa blanca que le daba un aire elegante sin ser una exageración. Además, Phichit había acomodado su cabello oscuro hacia atrás y sus lentes de montura azul parecían más limpios que de costumbre o quizá era, que sus ojos estaban llenos de estrellas de otoño, estrellas que brillaban también en su sonrisa. Sí, lucía guapo, y Yuri no puedo evitar encontrarse deseando que por favor, Victor pudiera notarlo también.

—Bienvenido, doctor Katsuki— dijo una voz amable varios segundos después de que él tocara el timbre de la puerta.

—Buenas noches, señor Plisetsky— dijo Yuri al hombre mayor quien le sonreía de forma amable y cálida desde la puerta.

—Me alegro de que pudiera llegar a tiempo, Vitya ha estado muy inquieto desde que llegó del hospital…

— ¿Inquieto? — dijo Yuri caminando al lado del hombre mayor quien lo condujo al interior de la casa.

—Sí, no dejaba de repetir que quizá la emergencia que lo retuvo en el hospital era una forma amable de rechazar nuestra invitación…

— ¡Oh no, no es eso! — dijo Yuri pensando seriamente en estrangular a Phichit tan pronto lo viera porque las ideas de su mejor amigo habían sido toda la razón de su tardanza—. De verdad era una emergencia, además tenía que pasar por mi departamento para cambiarme de ropa y…

—Eso mismo le dije a Vitya, que seguramente usted quería lucir guapo— dijo Nikolai riendo alegremente—. Y creo que le gustará el resultado definitivamente…

— ¿Cómo? — dijo Yuri un tanto confundido por las palabras de Nikolai.

—Nada, nada, adelántese al comedor por favor. Vitya y Yura están ahí, iré a revisar la comida mientras usted se pone cómodo…

— ¡Oh, traje esto! — dijo Yuri poniendo la botella de vino en las manos de Nikolai.

—Es usted un caballero, doctor, sin duda alguna es un buen partido para cualquiera— dijo el hombre riendo alegremente antes de encaminarse hacia la cocina.

Yuri asintió a las palabras del hombre mayor sin saber que más añadir a lo dicho por él y tomando un respiro profundo— porque después de todo estaba a punto de ver a Victor Nikiforov en un escenario totalmente diferente al del ambiente hospitalario habitual— el chico comenzó a caminar por el rumbo que le había indicado Nikolai y cuando cruzó la puerta del comedor, un par de ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos y la mirada de total sorpresa y algo parecido a la más sincera adoración que había en los ojos de Victor, hizo que Yuri sintiera que sus mejillas se llenaban de rubor y del calor más intenso del verano.

— ¡Doctor Katsuki! — dijo el joven de los ojos verdes quien tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios al mirar a Victor quien, sin duda alguna, parecía haberse quedado sin habla de forma literal— ¡Qué bueno que llegó! Victor estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, le juro que es un rey del drama…

—Les pido una disculpa por hacerlos esperar…— dijo Yuri quedándose de pie frente al comedor, sintiéndose algo torpe bajo la atenta mirada de Victor quien seguía mirándolo como si él fuera lo más hermoso del universo y sus alrededores.

—Solamente tardó una hora más de lo previsto, doctor, no se disculpe, venga siéntese — indicó el joven patinador tomando a Yuri de la mano hasta arrastrarlo a la silla vacía que había frente a Victor—. Pensaba sentarlo al lado de mi entrenador, pero creo que la vista será más agradable para él de este modo ¿no cree? Por cierto doctor, se ve especialmente guapo esta noche ¿no crees, Vitya?

—Hermoso…— dijo Victor logrando hacer que sus conexiones neuronales le permitieran hablar de una vez—. Es decir, Yuri, te ves perfecto…

—Tú también, es decir no es que antes no lo hayas sido sino… pero… — dijo el joven médico intentando no morirse de vergüenza ante los adjetivos que Victor había usado para describirlo antes.

— ¡Dios, ustedes dos son tan asquerosamente dulces! — dijo Yurio riendo de forma divertida ante la escena que estaba desarrollándose frente a él— ¿No se cansan de pretender que no se mueren el uno por el otro?

— ¡Yurio! — gritó Victor como saliendo del trance que la visión de Yuri Katsuki le había causado y sintiéndose escandalizado por las declaraciones de su nuevo pupilo.

— ¿Qué? — dijo el joven de los ojos verdes—. Ya te dije que alguien tiene que apresurar las cosas y si tú solo vas a ser capaz de quedarte helado ante la belleza del doctor Katsuki me concederás que necesitas ayuda, entrenador…

—No hay necesidad de apresurar las cosas— dijo Yuri intentando parecer tranquilo aunque era difícil porque Victor parecía incapaz de apartar sus ojos de él y las palabras de Yurio lo habían agitado un poco—. Creo que lo mejor es disfrutar cada una de las etapas del proceso, y justo ahora quisiera de verdad disfrutar de esta cena con ustedes y del hecho de que Victor volverá a estar cerca del hielo, eso será maravilloso en su recuperación…

— ¡Oh, eso! — dijo Victor y a Yuri le pareció que una sombra oscura atravesaba la mirada azul del nuevo entrenador ante la mención del hielo.

—Victor firmó los papeles de la compra de la pista de hielo de Yakov Feltsman esta mañana— dijo Yurio notando que la sonrisa del aludido se iba oscureciendo al mencionar aquellos detalles—. El viejo casi sufre un infarto al ver la cara de su comprador pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás. El punto es que Victor y yo ya tenemos la pista y los dos empezaremos a entrenar la semana próxima, ¿verdad, Vitya?

—Sí, bueno…—dijo Victor intentando recomponerse una vez más—. Hablé ayer con Chris Giacometti y él está dispuesto a integrarse a nuestro grupo de entrenamiento…

— ¿Por qué hablaste con tu ex novio? — dijo Yurio realmente interesado en el tema.

— ¡Chris jamás fue mi novio! — dijo Victor volteando a ver a Yuri en seguida—. Te lo juro Yuri, Chris y yo jamás… lo que Yurio insinúa que…

— ¿Quién es Chris entonces? — preguntó Yuri intentando que la pregunta tuviera un tono cordial que no delatara sus ganas de averiguar más acerca de esa persona que al parecer había sido realmente importante en la vida de Victor.

—Un compañero de competencias— respondió Yurio riendo divertido del efecto de sus palabras sobre el doctor Katsuki—. Chris y Victor siempre estaban peleándose entre ellos las medallas de oro hasta que llegué yo para destronarlos, ya sabe doctor, la supremacía de la sangre joven…

— ¡Exacto, Chris solo era mi compañero de competencias! — dijo Victor algo preocupado por la mirada penetrante que Yuri estaba dedicándole—. Competimos juntos tantos años que Chris se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, el año pasado él decidió retirarse precisamente debido a la supremacía de la sangre joven y bueno… le he pedido que se una a mí, él será quien supervise a Yurio en el hielo ya que no podré hacerlo. Chris llegará de su país natal, Suiza, la próxima semana…

— ¿Ve por qué es necesario apresurar las cosas, doctor Katsuki? — dijo el joven rubio provocando que Victor le lanzara una mirada envenenada—. La competencia llegará en unos días, yo que usted, me propondría conquistar a Victor definitivamente en ese lapso de tiempo porque dicen que donde hubo fuego…

—Será bueno que Victor esté rodeado de amigos cercanos— dijo Yuri mientras intentaba que la tristeza que poco a poco se iba instalando en su corazón no se notara demasiado—. Sin duda alguna la cercanía y el apoyo de una persona amada hacen de un proceso como el tuyo algo más sencillo, Victor, me alegra mucho que alguien como Chris vuelva a estar a tu lado…

Yuri sonrió con tristeza a pesar de todo y Victor volteó a mirar a Yurio de un modo tan amenazante que en vez de asustar al joven Plisetsky, lo hizo reír porque le parecía que los dos hombres frente a él eran un par de torpes adorables.

—Doctor Katsuki, solo estoy bromeando, se lo juro— dijo Yurio riendo de forma descarada—. Pero solo por si acaso le diré un pequeño secreto: no es así como se conquista el corazón de un ruso ¿sabe? Si alguien le dice que su futuro esposo estará en contacto de nuevo con un ex amante usted debe decir que no lo permitirá, marque su territorio ¡por dios!

—Yura, deja de decir esas cosas, estás apenando a nuestro invitado— dijo Nikolai quien entró al comedor sosteniendo una enorme cacerola cuyo aroma, en seguida calmó un poco la tristeza del corazón de Yuri—. Además, Christophe Giacometti jamás fue el amante de Vitya y el hombre está felizmente casado desde hace dos años, tú mismo fuiste el responsable de uno de los brindis de la boda…

— ¡Oh abuelo, acabas de arruinar la tensión! — dijo Yurio riendo alegremente mientras Yuri sentía que su corazón tenía vida de nuevo—. Intentaba que el doctor Katsuki diera el primer paso ¿entiendes?

—Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa— dijo Nikolai dándole un suave golpe en el hombro a su nieto—. El doctor Katsuki y Vitya son demasiado amables para decirlo, así que ya lo dije yo, contrólate ¿quieres? ¿O quieres que todos aquí te demos consejos para conquistar a Otabek Altin?

— ¿Consejos? ¡Bah! Llegan meses tarde con los consejos, conquisté a Otabek Altin con solo respirar, soy irresistible…

— ¿Así que tú eres el chico con los ojos verdes que le recuerdan a Otabek un ejército en plena batalla? — preguntó Yuri con una sonrisa enternecida.

— ¿Eso dice de mí? — preguntó Yurio con una sonrisa alegre que hacía brillar sus ojos color esmeralda.

—No a todo el mundo, creo que lo mencionó sin querer hace días mientras hablábamos de las nuevas series de ejercicios que diseñamos para Victor…

— ¿Lo ves abuelo? — dijo Yurio soltando un suave suspiro—. La sangre Plisetsky es irresistible…

—Sí, claro…—dijo Nikolai riendo divertido—. En fin, deben perdonar la imprudencia de mi nieto, he de admitir que lo eduqué muy mal así que… ¿quiere hacer los honores, doctor Katsuki?

Yuri asintió suavemente a las palabras del hombre mayor y se acercó a la cacerola que éste había puesto antes sobre la mesa y una sonrisa llena de nostalgia inundó el rostro del médico quien era capaz de reconocer aquel platillo donde fuera.

—El doctor Chulanont me ayudó a conseguir la receta especial de tu madre, Yuri— dijo Victor atrayendo hacia él los ojos color marrón más hermosos del universo— ¿Crees que lo hicimos bien? Bueno, Nikolai lo preparó todo, yo solo leí la receta en voz alta…

—Es perfecto…—dijo Yuri sintiéndose profundamente conmovido—. De verdad se ve y tiene el aroma del Katsudon que prepara mi madre. Gracias señor Plisetsky, gracias Victor…

—Solo disfrútalo…— dijo Victor volviendo a sentirse tranquilo, siempre era hermoso ver la sonrisa de Yuri Katsuki—. De verdad espero que te guste…

— ¡Bésense ya, por amor de dios! — dijo Yurio quien luego soltó un gritó de sorpresa al sentir un puntapié de su abuelo por debajo de la mesa.

—¡A comer todo el mundo! — dijo Nikolai como si nada hubiera pasado—. Después de la cena ¿por qué no van usted y Vitya a la pista de hielo? Sería agradable ¿no creen?

—Sin duda…— dijo Yuri un tanto preocupado puesto que la reacción de Victor ante esa sugerencia había sido más bien apagada—. Aunque si Victor está cansado, quizá lo mejor sea que nos quedemos aquí y…

—No, Yuri, quiero ir contigo— dijo Victor intentando sonreír—. De verdad quiero ir contigo...

—Vamos, entonces…— dijo Yuri pensando que sin duda alguna Victor estaba ocultando algo.

Por toda respuesta, Victor sonrió de forma tibia y todo el mundo empezó a comer maravillándose de la reacción positiva y alegre de Yuri quien de pronto se sintió en casa cuando el sabor del huevo, el cerdo empanizado y el arroz estalló en su boca haciéndole evocar el amor de su madre, la calidez de su pueblo natal en Japón y toda la atención y el cuidado que Victor y su familia habían puesto en la preparación de aquel platillo.

Los cuatro hombres siguieron conversando de forma más ligera, sin poder evitar que las bromas de Yurio hicieran que Yuri se sonrojara de forma terrible algunas veces, claro, pero para cuando Yuri y Victor estuvieron en marcha hacia la pista de hielo, el silencio parecía haberse apoderado del hombre de los ojos azules. Yuri estaba empujándolo con dirección al lugar del que Victor era dueño ahora, pero a pocos metros de llegar al sitio, el cual no estaba nada lejos de la mansión Plisetsky, Yuri decidió detenerse.

Los ojos azules de Victor buscaron en seguida los de su médico quien se había parado frente a él con una sonrisa suave que de pronto hizo que Victor sintiera ganas de llorar sin entender bien el motivo de todo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Yuri? — dijo el ruso intentando reprimir sus emociones como siempre hacía.

—No tenemos que ir a la pista de hielo si no quieres, Victor, nadie debe forzarte a hacer algo que no deseas hacer…— dijo Yuri con calma—. Esto te lastima, aun duele demasiado y yo puedo entenderlo…

—Lo sé, pero tengo que ser fuerte porque de verdad quiero entrenar a Yura, la doctora Minako también cree que puedo hacerlo pero…—dijo Victor con un susurro— ¿Quieres que te cuente un pequeño secreto, Yuri?

— ¿Solo uno? — dijo Yuri intentando calmar al hombre frente a él usando el mismo tono juguetón que Victor solía usar.

—Por ahora sí, solo uno doctor Katsuki…— dijo Victor volviendo a sonreír.

—Cuénteme su secreto, señor Nikiforov, yo le contaré más de los míos a cambio…

— ¿De verdad? — dijo Victor empezando a sentirse animado de pronto.

—De verdad, pero anda, dime el tuyo…

—Me estoy muriendo de miedo, Yuri…— dijo Victor mirando al suelo—. Me estoy muriendo de miedo porque sé que estar cerca del hielo me romperá el corazón en mil pedazos y sin embargo, quiero ir al hielo, quiero verlo yo… muero de ganas por entrenar a Yura, eso es verdad. Sé que ahora que Chris vendrá todo será más sencillo y de verdad creo que podremos hacer de Yurio un campeón histórico pero…

—El miedo es natural, no es malo— dijo Yuri sonriendo de forma conmovida al ver toda la fuerza que había detrás de la mirada asustada de Victor—. La doctora Minako me enseñó eso también ¿sabes? A veces, Victor, para poder seguir adelante tenemos que hacer las cosas aunque estemos muriendo de miedo porque resulta que al hacerlas, el miedo se va…

—Lo sé, lo entiendo pero… Yuri… no sé qué pasará conmigo si no puedo enfrentarme al hielo una vez más…

—Podrás…— dijo Yuri y sin poder evitarlo, tomó las manos de Victor entre las suyas con una suavidad y una amabilidad infinitas que hicieron que las lágrimas amenazaran con brotar de las pupilas azules del ruso—. Yo estaré contigo, Victor, no dejaré que te rompas, no voy a dejarte solo ¿entiendes?

—Yuri…

—Solo dime que de verdad haces esto por ti y por nadie más, solo dime que este paso es necesario para que puedas sanar de una mejor manera…

—Necesito esto, Yuri—dijo Victor con convicción—. Quiero seguir adelante, de verdad quiero seguir adelante pero no quiero abandonar el hielo, el hielo es parte de mí…

—No tienes que perder nada, Victor— dijo el joven médico sonriendo de forma deslumbrante—. Todo va a cambiar, todo ha cambiado ya pero lo que es de verdad importante seguirá con nosotros de un modo u otro. Tú ya has descubierto cómo volver al hielo, así que vamos allá…

—No me sueltes, Yuri, no me sueltes por favor…—dijo Victor sintiéndose menos débil al sentir el contacto de las manos suaves del joven doctor entre las suyas.

—No voy a soltarte, te lo prometo…

Victor asintió mirando en los ojos marrones de Yuri el resplandor de una promesa inquebrantable. Y aquello era hermoso, aquellos ojos llenos de pequeños secretos estaban llenos de fuerza también y Victor pensó, que si aquella mirada estaba ahí para sostenerlo del mismo modo en el que las manos de Yuri lo habían sostenido antes, entonces el miedo dejaría de ser lo único importante en su interior…


	6. Pequeñas lágrimas

**Capítulo 6. Pequeñas lágrimas y la historia de un niño pequeño…**

— ¿Cuántas otras sorpresas oculta usted, doctor Yuri?

Las palabras salieron de sus labios de forma suave, más un susurro que se perdía en medio de la soledad del lugar en el que Victor Nikiforov se encontraba que otra cosa. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados sobre la figura estilizada y elegante que se deslizaba sobre la superficie blanca y lisa de la que era ahora su pista de hielo.

Una sonrisa tranquila, curvó sus labios a pesar de que aquel día, Victor parecía haber llorado todas las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo durante media vida. Llevaba más o menos una hora frente al hielo y aunque ciertamente el mundo no se había terminado al estar frente a él como había sido su temor, había en su corazón una añoranza terrible que solo era matizada por la belleza de la escena que acontecía frente a él: Yuri Katsuki danzando sobre el hielo con la maestría propia de un experto.

Y es que, aunque fuera increíble, Yuri Katsuki había sido un niño que había soñado con ser un patinador profesional alguna vez.

Aquella historia seguía sorprendiendo a Victor sobre manera porque jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, no del joven doctor quien parecía haber siempre soñado con combatir enfermedades en lugar de las leyes de la gravedad y de la física como hacían los patinadores artísticos. Sí claro, antes de aquella noche, Victor había creído que Yuri siempre había deseado ser ese medico de carácter afable e infinita inteligencia que conocía ahora un poco mejor, pero tampoco era desagradable notar que Yuri tenía secretos, luminosos secretos como aquel que le había confiado sin soltarlo de la mano al llegar a la pista del hielo.

Porque Yuri había cumplido su promesa sin duda alguna. Yuri le había prometido no soltarlo. Yuri le había prometido no dejarlo romperse y la verdad era que, aunque su corazón había dolido de forma intensa, se sentía entero, se sentía sereno y eso tenía que ver, claro, con la forma en la que Yuri se deslizaba sobre la pista de hielo. Victor pensó que había música en los movimientos del joven a quien quizá, con un poco más de entrenamiento serio, no habría sido nada descabellado ver en los circuitos de competencia donde se reunían los mejores patinadores del mundo.

El corazón de Victor volvió a estremecerse dolorosamente dentro de su pecho al pensar en lo difícil que era aceptar que quizá, él jamás volvería a hacer lo que Yuri hacía ahora con una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

Victor suponía que el hecho de ver el hielo una vez más después de pasar meses y meses intentando olvidarlo, había sido la causa de aquel llanto desmedido que había salido de sus ojos sin que él pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo. Pero es que la visión de la blanca superficie helada había sido como un torrente emocional que había terminado por romper el dique que con tanto esfuerzo Victor había construido dentro de él.

Victor no se consideraba a sí mismo una persona para la que el llanto fuera algo sencillo, algo natural. Durante sus años como patinador competitivo, las sesiones de entrenamiento con Yakov lo habían endurecido a tal grado, que él había terminado por creer que las lágrimas eran un signo de absoluta debilidad.

Había sido por ello que había cubierto su rostro con sus manos cuando la humedad de las primeras lágrimas corrió por sus mejillas. Victor había soltado la mano de su médico favorito para ocultarse de él porque odiaba el hecho de que Yuri se diera cuenta de que él era un debilucho, solo un hombre estúpido que se dejaba llevar de aquel modo por la pesada tristeza que invadía su corazón impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

Victor había querido gritarle a Yuri que lo dejara solo, que se olvidara de él y de la esperanza en el futuro porque durante aquellos primeros minutos frente al hielo, Victor había sido atrapado por el dolor, por las garras de un dolor que jamás había sentido y que por tanto, no sabía cómo manejar.

Pero justamente en el instante en el que el hombre de los ojos azules había pensado que no habría remedio para una sensación tan oscura y pesada como aquella que estaba intentando aplastarlo, Yuri se acercó a él y tomando sus manos para retirarlas de su rostro, el joven médico se hincó delante de él y la sensación de la piel de Yuri contra la suya fue como un bálsamo que pareció mitigar el dolor de golpe, del mismo modo en el que aquel dolor había llegado.

—No habías llorado nada hasta el día de hoy…—afirmó Yuri al tiempo que sus labios sonreían de forma suave y las yemas de la mano derecha del médico se afanaban en limpiar las lágrimas que todavía corrían por las mejillas de Victor quien se sentía hipnotizado por la luz y la calma que había en las pupilas color chocolate del médico.

—No…— logró articular Victor en medio de un sollozo, las lágrimas que eran como pequeñas gotas de una llovizna especialmente intensa, seguían resbalando por su piel al igual que las manos de Yuri quien, para ese instante, había sacado ya un suave pañuelo de algodón de uno de los bolsillos de su saco.

—Está bien llorar, las lágrimas son muy necesarias algunas veces— dijo Yuri sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos—. Puedes llorar todo lo que necesites, Victor, las lágrimas son un país desconocido para todo aquel que las contempla solamente pero puedo acompañarte en ese sitio ¿está bien?

—No…— dijo Victor sacudiendo su cabeza como si con ello pudiera lograr detener su llanto—. Odio llorar, Yuri, me siento avergonzado de que tengas que mirarme en este estado.

—No te avergüences de sentir, Victor— dijo el médico con una de esas sonrisas que hacían que el mundo entero pareciera un lugar mil veces mejor—. Hay una leyenda que dice que las lágrimas son el agua de la vida ¿sabes? Es necesario sumergirte en ellas de vez en cuando para poder sanar algunas heridas, si no lo haces, el dolor se pudrirá dentro de ti e irás perdiendo a tu propio corazón en el camino. Sentir dolor no te hace menos fuerte, Victor, sentir dolor te hace ser humilde, te hace digno. Y si me permites agregar algo, llorar no es tan malo si alguien está ahí contigo para sostenerte…

— ¿Tú quieres sostenerme? — dijo Victor sin poder lograr entender cómo era posible que alguien como Yuri pudiera seguir mirándolo con admiración, del modo en el que lo hacía en aquel momento a pesar de que el ruso seguía sintiéndose débil y totalmente avergonzado.

—Pensé que eso estaba haciendo, aunque debo admitir que quizá esta no sea la mejor forma así que…— dijo Yuri con una sonrisa nerviosa y aquel adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas del que Victor estaba prendado de forma irremediable— ¿Puedo abrazarte, Victor?

Por toda respuesta, Victor enredó sus brazos en el cuello del joven médico quien solamente se mostró un poco sorprendido ante ese hecho y quien, del mismo modo, lo tomó entre sus brazos haciendo que un nuevo torrente de lágrimas escapara de los ojos del ruso. Y las lágrimas siguieron su curso, Yuri no decía nada, simplemente acariciaba su espalda de un modo rítmico y tranquilizador que le hizo pensar a Victor que todo en aquel chico era curativo, que Yuri era un médico del cuerpo pero que el calor de su brazos bien podría curar almas también.

Y es que aquel silencio era curativo sin duda alguna y Victor sintió que un nudo apretado en su pecho estaba deshaciéndose ayudado por el llanto. Y el hombre de los ojos azules empezó a entender por qué aquellas pequeñas lágrimas que eran fruto de un dolor enorme, de verdad estaban ayudándolo a seguir adelante. Porque después de todo estaba vivo, vivo y cerca del hielo y aquel primer impacto que había sentido al verlo, dejó de sentirse como un golpe duro frío para empezar a transformarse en una bienvenida serena al mundo al que siempre había pertenecido.

Victor era parte del hielo y el hielo era parte del Victor, no podía ser de otro modo.

Las lágrimas siguieron su curso y se fueron perdiendo en el silencio y también en el hombro de Yuri quien no emitía queja alguna. Las manos de Yuri seguían sosteniéndolo y después de un rato que, en la mente de Victor había sido un pequeño trozo de eternidad, el hombre de los ojos azules se separó de Yuri y lo miró de forma avergonzada y agradecida mientras el joven médico se dedicaba a limpiar los últimos rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas.

— ¿Mejor? — preguntó Yuri con esa sonrisa tímida en sus labios que hizo que el corazón de Victor tuviera ganas de ponerse a cantar una vez más a pesar del llanto.

—Mucho mejor…— respondió Victor—. Me siento ligero ahora…

—Es como magia ¿verdad?

—Mejor que magia— dijo el ruso con un profundo suspiro—. Gracias, Yuri…

— ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

—Por no soltarme…— dijo Victor, aunque quería decir más cosas.

Cosas como: _"gracias por buscarme, gracias por encontrarte conmigo y resistir todo esto aunque no es tu lucha; gracias, porque a tu lado todo parece posible, gracias porque sin conocerme tú creíste que vale la pena luchar por mí, que vale la pena luchar a mí lado. Gracias por ayudarme a sanar en cuerpo y alma, gracias por mostrarme que puedo soñar todos los sueños con los que no me había atrevido a soñar antes de ti. Gracias porque eres tú, gracias porque no quiero que sea nadie más que tú."_

Pero Victor no dijo nada, aunque, algo en los ojos de Yuri le hizo pensar al ruso que algo de su mensaje había logrado llegar al corazón de aquel joven que seguía sonriéndole como si el mundo fuera un lugar sin dolor, sin maldad, sin sueños que perder.

Mucho tiempo después de aquel momento, cuando las personas le preguntaran al hombre de los ojos azules en qué momento se había enamorado de Yuri Katsuki sin remedio, Victor hablaría de aquella noche en una pista de hielo desierta, hablaría del modo en el que la mano del médico había seguido en la suya mientras éste se sentaba a su lado, sobre el suelo, y los dos se quedaban en silencio contemplando la fría superficie blanca donde una nueva historia comenzaría a escribirse para los dos.

Pero en aquel momento, los dos se limitaban a dejar que el silencio hiciera su trabajo. Hay ocasiones como aquella, en las que todo aquello que tiene sentido y significado, se expresa mejor con el toque de las manos del otro y la ausencia de palabras en los labios.

—Creo que desde que era niño no había estado tan cerca de una pista de hielo— dijo Yuri de forma distraída captando la atención de su acompañante porque aquella era la primera vez que el medico parecía dispuesto a hablar de sí mismo.

— ¿Sabes patinar? — preguntó Victor realmente sorprendido.

—Sí, sé que es increíble, pero hubo un tiempo en el que… bueno, no sé si esa sea una historia que te interese escuchar justo ahora, Victor…

—Me interesa…—dijo el ruso contemplando la mirada quieta y algo triste que Yuri le estaba dedicando a la pista de hielo.

—Empecé a patinar cuando tenía tres años, mi hermana Mari me llevó von ella a una pista de hielo por primera vez— dijo Yuri con calma, con la voz carente de emoción como si hablara de un pasado que no le pertenecía a él—. Lo cierto es que la primera vez que lo hice me divertí demasiado ¿sabes? Yo jamás había sido bueno en algo, pero el hielo se me daba bien. A los pocos minutos de estar en la pista podía deslizarme sobre ella sin temor, yo siempre fui un niño asustadizo, pero sobre el hielo llegué a sentirme seguro. Los demás niños volteaban a mirarme porque podía sostenerme en pie sobre el hielo sin demasiado esfuerzo y después de aquella primera vez, quise estar ahí mucho, mucho tiempo…

Victor sonrió ante la descripción de Yuri. Él era capaz de visualizar aquella imagen, la imagen de un niño pequeño que se encuentra de pronto con un lugar al que pertenece, un lugar al que no hay que ir con miedo. Aquello mismo había pasado con el hombre de los ojos azules: él también había sentido aquella primera felicidad, la felicidad simple y serena de encontrar un sitio en el cual poder ser uno mismo.

— ¿Jamás pensaste en ser profesional? —preguntó Victor y el ruso notó que aquella pregunta llenaba de dolor la mirada marrón del médico.

—Yo no, si te soy sincero, creo que jamás lo deseé…—dijo Yuri con sinceridad—. Es decir, en aquel entonces, el Ice Castle de Hasetsu que era el nombre de la pista de hielo de mi ciudad natal, era también la sede de entrenamientos de varios chicos que soñaban con ser patinadores profesionales. El entrenador de una de las chicas, Yuko…

— ¿Yuko Nishigori? —preguntó Victor porque el nombre de aquella famosa patinadora era difícil de ignorar.

—Ella misma ¿la conociste? —preguntó Yuri con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¡Claro! Siempre la llamaron "la Madonna del Ice Castle", pero jamás me imaginé que ella proviniera de tu ciudad natal. De verdad el mundo es pequeño…

—Más pequeño de lo que imaginas…—convino Yuri sin dejar de sonreír con cierta tristeza—. La verdad es que yo no soy un fanático del deporte. Después de lo que pasó conmigo, no quise pensar en el hielo jamás. Por eso debes perdonarme que no supiera de ti antes de que llegaras a la sala de emergencias del hospital…

—No tengo nada que disculparte, Yuri— dijo Victor con una sonrisa enternecida que hizo que sus ojos azules brillaran con fuerza— ¿Sabes algo? Esto me hace pensar que de un modo u otro, tú te habrías encontrado conmigo…

—Yo también lo he pensado — dijo Yuri con calma y con la mirada resplandeciente que estaba llena de una ternura enorme que volvió a agitar el corazón de Victor—. Parece como si se tratara de eso que el mundo entero llama destino ¿no es así?

—Sin duda alguna, Yuri…—dijo el hombre de los ojos azules asintiendo lentamente y luego añadió en tono realmente interesado—: ¿Qué fue lo que paso con el entrenador de Yuko Nishigori?

—El entrenador habló con mis padres—dijo Yuri apretando la mano de Victor como si estuviera a punto de contar algo verdaderamente doloroso y difícil—. Les dijo que yo era un prodigio sobre el hielo, los convenció de que empezara un entrenamiento al lado de Yuko y mis padres aceptaron, pensaron que no me haría daño y yo también lo pensé porque tenía cinco años cuando eso pasó y amaba el hielo pero… pero los entrenamientos eran pesados, estar en el hielo ya no era divertido y empecé a tener miedo, mucho miedo. El entrenador de Yuko no era una persona amable, creo que era un poco como Yakov Feltsman. Sus patinadores no le importaban como seres individuales. Para él, eras solo un instrumento y no dudo que muchas personas hayan logrado alcanzar así sus objetivos pero yo… el entrenador me aterrorizaba, Victor, me provocaba verdadero pánico. Las cosas que decía me herían profundamente, siempre estaba gritándome que era un cerdo perezoso, que estaba negándome a un camino lleno de gloria por ser un holgazán y un mediocre. Él le gritaba esas cosas a un niño de cinco años y yo estaba demasiado aterrorizado como para hablarles a mis padres de las palabras y de los golpes…

—Yuri…— dijo Victor acariciando la palma de la mano del médico cuyos ojos se habían empañado con la negrura de aquellos amargos recuerdos.

—Aguanté así tres años, no pude soportarlo más— dijo Yuri cerrando los ojos un momento—. Sé que fui débil, pero no pude más, simplemente no pude. Mi cuerpo se negaba a seguir con eso. Un día simplemente no pude levantarme de la cama, simplemente me negué a hablar, creo que me hubiera negado a seguir viviendo de no ser porque mi madre me llevó al consultorio de Minako. Cuando pude volver a hablar de nuevo, las cosas empezaron a mejorar pero yo seguía sintiéndome infinitamente inútil, estaba avergonzado y no podía soportar la culpa que había en los ojos de mis padres porque ellos jamás notaron las cosas malas que me estaban pasando pero es que yo no les dije ¿entiendes? Si alguien tenía la culpa de algo, ese alguien era yo, solamente yo…

—No, Yuri, no fue tu culpa…

—Lo sé, pero después de años de vivir encerrado en tu propio pánico, empiezas a creer un montón de cosas estúpidas. Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que yo pudiera exorcizar los demonios que el entrenador hizo vivir en mi mente. Me tomó la mayor parte de mi infancia volver a ser yo mismo, volver a encontrarme con un sueño del que yo quisiera sentirme orgulloso, un sueño que fuera solamente para mí.

—Y ese sueño, fue convertirte en médico…— dijo Victor con una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios.

—Minako me enseñó a amar la idea de que podemos sanar el dolor y la enfermedad— dijo Yuri con una sonrisa un poco más cálida—. Sus libros de medicina se convirtieron en un refugio para mí, creo que fueron un bálsamo para mi alma. Me enamoré de la perfección de nuestro cuerpo, de lo frágil que es y aun así, de toda la complejidad que encierra. Siempre fue un chico inteligente así que, cuando el momento de elegir qué hacer con mi vida llegó, yo sabía exactamente qué era lo que quería hacer y mírame, aquí estoy ahora, sentado al lado de Victor Nikiforov y te juro que no cambiaría nada, absolutamente nada de todo eso que he tenido que pasar para poder estar a tu lado y tener la posibilidad de ayudarte, Victor…

—Yuri…—dijo el hombre de los ojos azules con una sonrisa conmovida—. Si sigues hablando de esa manera, creo que terminaré por enamorarme profundamente de ti…

— ¿Y eso es malo? — dijo Yuri con cierta coquetería que hizo que las mejillas de Victor se encendieran de modo alarmante.

—No, no lo es para nada…— dijo Victor sin poder evitar sonreír como iluminado.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—dijo Yuri sintiéndose valiente de pronto—. Sería hermoso lograr eso ¿sabes? No me hagas mucho caso pero creo que definitivamente conozco a un médico que está enamorado como un tonto de ti…

—Dile al doctor Chulanont que no puedo corresponderle—dijo Victor riendo felizmente, sintiéndose loco porque minutos antes había estado llorando como bebé pero Yuri Katsuki había hecho una confesión, había hecho la confesión más hermosa que él hubiera escuchado en su vida—. Dile que mi corazón está preparándose para que él doctor Yuri viva en él por siempre…

—Victor…— dijo el joven Katsuki sonriendo de forma conmovida.

— ¡Quiero verte patinar! — dijo el ruso sintiéndose completamente vivo de pronto, sintiendo que por aquel momento los dos ya habían dicho demasiadas palabras—. Yuri, ¿quieres patinar por los dos?

Sintiendo una alegría burbujeante, algo que se parecía a unas inmensas ganas de gritar porque Victor Nikiforov le había dicho que estaba preparando un lugar para él en su corazón, Yuri asintió sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de que no patinaba desde que era un niño. Así que sin pensarlo demasiado, el joven médico caminó con rumbo a los vestidores de la pista de hielo donde Victor le había dicho, había equipo de sobra, y calzándose con unos patines negros un tanto comunes, Yuri salió a la pista sintiendo que el último de sus fantasmas moría en el justo instante en el que la navaja afilada de sus patines, se deslizaba por la blanca superficie helada.

Y aquello era extraño, claro, pero también tranquilizador. Al principio de toda su aventura con Victor, Yuri había pensado que él estaba ahí solamente para ayudar a su paciente y era hermoso e inquietante a la vez que Victor también estuviera ayudándolo a él porque había sido verdad que desde aquellos tristes incidentes en su infancia, Yuri jamás se había acercado a una pista de helo.

Pero la mirada de Victor estaba sosteniéndolo ahora. Los ojos azules de una de las leyendas del patinaje artístico estaban fijos en él y aquello bastaba para hacerlo feliz porque Yuri sabía que él era especial para aquellos ojos, que él ocuparía un lugar en la vida de Victor que nadie más podría ocupar. Y la constancia de aquel hecho era de sobra embriagadora. Yuri sentía que sobre sus pies estaba el inicio de un mundo nuevo, ese mundo nuevo donde el pequeño niño que había sufrido, sonreiría por fin en paz diciéndole que estaba orgulloso del lugar al que había llegado.

Y lo mejor de todo, es que aquel pequeño niño había descubierto también a una persona a la cual amar y aquella posibilidad, la posibilidad de sentir amor por alguien que también sentiría amor por él era tan nueva y tan maravillosa que Yuri se permitió ser optimista por una vez.

En su futuro habría un lugar para el amor y al sentir los ojos de Victor Nikiforov sobre su piel, Yuri no pudo hacer más que sonreír porque algo le decía que gracias a eso, él podría lograr hacer que las pequeñas lágrimas de Victor se convirtieran en sonrisas enormes porque el muchacho de los ojos marrones había descubierto que después de ser un médico especializado en traumatología, su más hermoso y nuevo sueño era tener la posibilidad de poder hacer feliz a Victor Nikiforov…


	7. Pequeño consejo

**7\. Pequeño consejo (porque soy tu mejor amigo y me amas)**

— ¿No crees que ya eres demasiado mayor para las indirectas románticas? — dijo el hombre cuyos ojos verdes, un poco más claros que los de Yurio se quedaban fijos en la mirada azul de Victor Nikiforov.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, Chris? — preguntó Victor, con la atención dividida entre su mejor amigo recién llegado de Suiza y el chico rubio que se deslizaba por la pista de hielo con una maestría que le daba esperanzas a Victor de no hacer el ridículo por completo en su debut como entrenador en el inicio de las competencias internacionales de patinaje artístico del mes próximo.

— ¡Que ya no estás en edad de dejar las cosas a medias después de una confesión como la que te hizo ese doctor, que al parecer, y por si no lo sabes, te lo diré yo: es el amor de tu vida! — dijo Chris levantando la voz—. En serio, Vitya, pensé que tu accidente había paralizado tus piernas, pero al parecer también te causó ciertos problemas con el cerebro ¿no es así?

—Oye, no seas cruel— dijo Victor riéndose de la exasperación de Chris porque incluso había extrañado eso al dejar de verlo por varios meses—. No todos somos como Christophe Giacometti, a algunos nos cuesta un poco más de trabajo contestar a las declaraciones de amor…

— ¡Bah, como si no estuvieras acostumbrado a que medio mundo te declare su amor eterno! — dijo Chris mientras aplaudía a una de las piruetas bajas de Yurio—. Oye, el hada rusa de verdad es bueno en esto…

—Te lo dije, Yurio será un campeón legendario, gracias por haber venido, Chris…

— ¡Oh no, Nikfiorov! — dijo Chris con una mirada intensa—. No te atrevas a cambiar el tema de la conversación. Aun no termino de regañarte por haber dejado que tu medico terminara su primera cita sin un beso apasionado ¡Dios! ¿Por qué le pediste que patinara? Pudiste haberlo besado la noche entera, pero no ¡Victor Nikiforov pidió una sesión privada de patinaje! ¡Una sesión de baile en tubo es lo que debiste haberle pedido!

—Estoy seguro de que mi Yuri, es decir, de que mi médico no es capaz de hacer un baile así…

— ¿Estás seguro? — dijo Chris soltando una risa traviesa—. Hace semanas tampoco creías que fuera capaz de patinar como lo hizo, yo que tú no desecharía la posibilidad de que tu Yuri sea un bailarín exótico encubierto así como así…

—Bueno, deja de regañarme ¿quieres? — dijo Victor riendo mientras su mirada se llenaba de la luz de los recuerdos de su primera cita con Yuri—. No fui capaz de decir nada porque Yuri no es cualquier persona ¿entiendes? Mi Yuri no es cualquier persona…

La sonrisa dulce que apareció en los labios de Victor hizo que el joven suizo, quien era un hombre alto y musculoso cuyo cabello rubio estaba mezclado con algunos mechones castaños, rodara los ojos. Y es que Chris no podía negar que era tierno ver a Victor enamorado (porque estaba enamorado, eso era seguro) incluso en una situación tan terrible como la que estaba viviendo pero también era terriblemente exasperante que Victor no pasara a la acción de una vez. Es decir, los dos habían tenido bastantes correrías románticas antes de que Chris encontrara en su esposo Masumi, un amor que lo acompañaría el resto de su vida, como para que Victor empezara a ponerse tímido ante la posibilidad de experimentar el amor verdadero.

Por eso Chris no podía aceptar que su mejor amigo hiciera ese tipo de niñerías ¡Por dios! Por lo que Yurio le había contado en ausencia de Victor, era más que obvio que la otra mitad de esa torpe historia de amor estaba también completamente enamorado de Victor Nikiforov.

—Pues eso acaba por apoyar mi afirmación, Nikiforov— dijo Chris suspirando profundamente—. Si él no es cualquier persona, merece saber que tú quieres vivir una historia de amor al lado suyo ¿no crees?

—Pero…— dijo Victor con una sonrisa triste, una sonrisa que alertó a Chris puesto que el suizo estaba seguro de que Victor por fin expondría las verdaderas razones de su falta de acción—. Chris, solo mírame…

— ¿Qué se supone que debo mirar? — dijo Chris enarcando una de sus cejas.

—Yo soy un lisiado, quizá lo seré siempre…— dijo Victor y la tristeza de su voz fue lo único que le impidió a Chris ahorcarlo en ese justo instante—. Cuando Yuri me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí me sentí muy feliz, me sentí vivo y con esperanzas. Él siempre me hace sentir así ¿sabes? Pero Chris, pedirle que se quede a mi lado no es justo, jamás lo será. Yuri es tan brillante, tan completamente cálido. De no ser por él, yo seguiría encerrado en mi departamento, quizá incluso ya hubiera cometido miles de estupideces para hacerme más daño y sé que le debo mucho a él pero... antes, cuando yo era el rey del hielo podría haberle ofrecido algo a Yuri, pero no ahora… él merece a un hombre completo ¿no crees? No a los pedazos que quedan de lo que alguna vez fue un hombre…

— ¿Lo golpeas tú o le paso por encima con los patines yo, Giacometti? —dijo una voz enojada que alertó a los dos hombres mayores de que ya no estaban solos.

—Ciertamente es una decisión difícil, jamás había escuchado a Victor diciendo tantas estupideces juntas…— dijo Chris sin poder creer que aquellas palabras hubieran saludo de la boca de su mejor amigo.

—No son estupideces…— dijo Victor sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a Yurio y a Chris.

Y es que el hombre de los ojos azules de verdad se sentía así. Después de su primera cita con Yuri, le parecía haber encontrado miles de razones para seguir adelante pero Victor también sentía que estaba mal condenar a Yuri a aquello. A la vida al lado de un hombre que jamás podría satisfacerlo en todos los sentidos, no como un hombre normal podría hacerlo. Victor no se sentía capaz de condenar a Yuri a ser solamente un cuidador, Victor no quería que Yuri viviera aquella vida al lado de un hombre que más que un compañero, siempre sería un estorbo. Porque Victor quería que Yuri fuera feliz, Victor quería que Yuri encontrara a una persona que lo hiciera sentir dichoso y amado por el resto de su vida y algo le decía que esa persona no era él. Y aquello dolía, claro que dolía pero quizá era mejor así.

—Claro que lo son, y lo sabes…— dijo Yurio con ese tono de voz quieto que era incluso más atemorizante que cuando el chico se ponía a gritar—. Solamente estas diciendo todo esto porque de pronto tu historia con el doctor Yuri es demasiado posible y estás asustado…

—Exacto, Vitya, solo estás asustado…— dijo Chris intentando ser compresivo porque después de todo, la situación de Victor era demasiado fuerte de sobrellevar para cualquiera—. Y creo que tu terapeuta te ha dicho que sentir miedo está bien ¿no es así?

—Lo que no está bien es que dejes que el miedo te impida hacer lo que deseas— dijo Yurio tratando de sonreír—. Victor, el doctor Yuri piensa que tú eres lo mejor del mundo mundial, te lo juro, sus ojos brillan cuando te ve y vamos, el hombre ha buscado ayudarte desde que te conoció. Tú no eres un trabajo o una carga para él, Victor ¡Él te lo dijo, te dijo que está enamorado de ti!

— ¿Tú no estás enamorado de él, Vitya? — preguntó Chris atrayendo los ojos azules de su mejor amigo hacia los suyos—. Si es así, entonces también debiste decirlo...

—No es eso, el problema es que nadie jamás me ha hecho sentir como él— dijo Victor sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban al decir aquello en voz alta—. El problema es que estoy demasiado enamorado de Yuri y yo no sé si soy suficiente para él porque…

—Ajá, estás lisiado y te sientes incompleto y bla, bla, bla, estupideces— dijo Yurio con calma—. Mira anciano, nadie en esta vida está completo ¿sabes? Todo el mundo pierde cosas en el camino, quizá tu perdida sea más visible pero incluso el doctor Yuri ha perdido cosas importantes para él ¿no es así?

—Sí…— dijo Victor pensando en lo que Yuri le había contado la noche anterior.

—Los dos han perdido cosas entonces, el corazón de ninguno de los dos está intacto y déjame decirte que personalmente pienso que es una estupidez pensar que si amas a alguien, este ser va a completarte y tú lo completarás a él, de nuevo, la idea de la completud es sumamente idiota…— dijo Yurio con voz apasionada.

— ¿Tú como sabes tanto, Yura? — dijo Chris con una risa orgullosa que hizo que Victor levantara sus ojos azules del suelo—. El chico tiene razón, Victor, tiene dieciocho años pero sabe lo que dice. Tú no estás aquí para completar a alguien, el amor es imperfecto y eso lo hace valioso ¿no crees?

—Pero…— comenzó Victor sin ser capaz de aceptar lo que sus dos amigos estaban diciéndole.

—Sin peros, colega, sin peros— dijo Chris poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Victor—. Solo respóndenos algo, es una pregunta sencilla ¿quieres? Imagina que te alejas de la posibilidad de una historia de amor con el doctor Yuri, imagina que lo sacas de tu vida y vuelves a concentrarte solamente en el patinaje pero ahora como entrenador. Imagina que le pides al doctor que se aleje de tu lado para siempre y él acepta… la vida sin esa posibilidad, la vida sin Yuri Katsuki en ella, Vitya ¿valdría la pena ser vivida?

Victor se quedó en silencio mirando alternativamente aquellos dos pares de ojos verdes que seguían fijos sobre su piel. Una mueca de dolor apareció en sus labios ante la sola idea de pedirle a Yuri Katsuki que se fuera de su lado. La idea de un mundo sin la sonrisa del médico, la idea de no volver a verla jamás dolía incluso más que el hecho de no tener la posibilidad de poder volver a caminar y Victor supo entonces que solamente existía una respuesta posible para la pregunta que su mejor amigo acababa de hacerle.

—No, si me alejo de Yuri quizá pueda encontrar otro médico dispuesto a ayudarme pero… pero vivir sin él, vivir sin la posibilidad de que el sienta lo mismo que yo siento por él me parece imposible ahora, de verdad imposible…

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta, anciano…— dijo Yurio con una sonrisa enternecida—. Déjate de tonterías entonces ¿quieres?

—Pero sigo pensando que Yuri podría estar mejor con otra persona porque…— siguió Victor pero Chris puso un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerlo callar.

—Deja que el doctor Yuri decida eso por sí mismo ¿quieres? Él también es un chico mayor y por lo que me dicen, es sumamente inteligente así que seguramente sabe qué es lo que le conviene y además, creo que él sí tiene muy en claro que es lo que quiere y ¿sabes qué es eso, Vitya? — preguntó Chris con suavidad.

— ¿Hacerme sanar? — dijo Victor haciendo que los dos hombres frente a él se miraran con franca incredulidad en la mirada.

— ¡No, estúpido! Bueno sí, pero no es solo eso. El doctor Yuri quiere estar contigo, te quiere a ti…— soltó Yurio con ganas de lanzar uno de sus patines a la cabeza de su entrenador.

—El doctor Yuri quiere amarte, Victor…— dijo Chris riendo de la reacción de Yurio—. Y créeme, eso no es tan común de vivir, no es tan sencillo encontrar alguien que pueda ofrecerte amor sincero e incondicional. Sobre todo porque el doctor Yuri te amará sin importar nada, en realidad creo que ya lo hace…

— ¿Tú crees? — preguntó Victor maravillado ante la sola idea de que Yuri Katsuki sintiera algo así por él.

—El chico fue a un congreso internacional solo para encontrar el modo de ayudarte; después de eso se enfrentó a Yakov y a todo el mundo para llegar a ti y estoy seguro de que apenas duerme para dedicarte la mayor parte de su tiempo a ti ¿y todavía lo preguntas? ¡El hombre te ama, carajo! — dijo Yurio con aire triunfal y Victor no pudo evitar reírse al ver la exasperación de su pupilo quien parecía ser mil veces más maduro y experimentado que él en los temas del corazón.

—Él es tan maravilloso…— dijo Victor con los ojos llenos de luz—. A veces creo que él es lo único que está bien en mi vida, por eso me cuesta tanto creer que es verdad que alguien como yo podría pasar su vida entera con él…

—Bueno, pues pregúntale, dile directamente, habla de estos miedos con él— dijo Chris sabiendo que él y Yurio habían ayudado a Victor a salir triunfante de una batalla cruel que estaba librándose en su interior—. Si de verdad quieres que sea _tu Yuri,_ habla claro. Escúchalo con el corazón, no con la mente ¿quieres? Y cuando sepas su respuesta, pídele matrimonio en seguida si no quieres que lo seduzca yo. Por la forma en la que lo describes, el hombre es un encanto. Debes agradecer que un galán como yo esté felizmente casado ya…

—De todos modos te prohíbo coquetearle cuando te lo presente— dijo Victor sonriendo con un poco menos de pesar—. Chris, debes respetar a los novios de los demás…

—Bueno, no puedes prohibirme ser encantador con un chico guapo, es parte de mi personalidad— dijo Chris riendo divertido—. Pero entonces te daré un pequeño consejo porque soy tu mejor amigo y me amas más que a nadie, bueno, eso ya no es cierto, pero de todos modos, te daré un consejo ¿está bien?: ve por él, Victor, dile al doctor Yuri que quieres que sea tu novio. Te prometo que no vas a arrepentirte de nada si el doctor Yuri es la persona que creo que es…

—Porque tienes que darle ese título Victor, el de tu novio, no seas cobarde— dijo Yurio con una sonrisa traviesa— ¿Quieres que el abuelo y yo organicemos una cena especial para que tú y el doctor Yuri formalicen lo suyo?

—No…— dijo Victor con calma—. Esto me corresponde a mí, solo a mí. Así que, señores, les agradezco la ayuda en este asunto, prometo que haré lo mejor para mí y para Yuri pero…

— ¡Qué nada de peros, Victor! — dijo Chris de forma terminante.

—Juro que este es válido…— dijo Victor sintiendo su energía reestablecida—. Chris, Yurio ¿por qué no estamos entrenando? ¡La copa Rostelecom es dentro de un mes y no puedo permitir que Yurio no esté en el podio! A entrenar señores, quiero que ese programa corto quede listo el día de hoy…

— ¿Ya tienes la idea final de mi programa largo? — preguntó Yurio encantado de ver a Victor en aquel modo competitivo una vez más.

—Sigo trabajando en él, no te preocupes…— dijo el hombre guiñando uno de sus ojos azules a su pupilo—. Ahora, a trabajar. Chris, necesito que vayas con Yura al hielo, debes revisar que el ritmo de sus transiciones en los giros sea perfecto; Yurio no tiene problemas con los saltos pero la parte artística siempre le ha costado trabajo…

Los dos amigo de Victor asintieron sin discutir nada más y el hombre de los ojos azules sonrió complacido. Porque quizá debía olvidarse de aquellas ideas ridículas que el miedo ponía en su mente, quizá debía aferrarse a cualquier posibilidad de una vida mejor y él estaba seguro que cualquier posibilidad que incluyera a Yuri Katsuki en ella, sin duda alguna haría de su vida algo que valiera la pena sin lugar a dudas.

Así que el hombre acercó su silla de ruedas al borde de la pista de hielo y se dedicó a gritar indicaciones a su joven pupilo quien de verdad parecía entenderlo perfectamente sin necesidad de que Victor tuviera que hacer antes los movimientos. Y aquello era magia, era mágico el saber que una parte de Victor también seguía viva en el hielo gracias a Yurio.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Victor y justo en ese instante, el timbre de su teléfono empezó a sonar con insistencia y cuando sus ojos chocaron con el nombre de Yuri el cual brillaba en la pantalla de su celular, los ojos de Victor volvieron a brillar como si le sol del verano que estaba despidiéndose ya de Rusia se hubiera puesto en su mirada.

—Yuri…— dijo Victor después de contestar de forma inmediata a la llamada de su médico.

—Hola Victor…— dijo el doctor del otro lado de la línea y por la calidez que había en su voz, era más que evidente que Yuri estaba sonriendo al hablar con él.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — dijo Victor notando que su mejor amigo y su pupilo estaban mirándolo ahora con una enorme sonrisa cómplice en sus labios.

—No, nada…— dijo el médico con algo de nerviosismo, cosa que enterneció el alma de Victor de un modo inaudito—. Bueno, es que me quedé un poco preocupado y quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien…

— ¿Preocupado? — dijo Victor un poco extrañado.

—Sí, bueno… estuviste muy serio durante nuestra revisión de hoy y me pregunto si… bueno, Phichit dice que es una tontería pero yo no dejo de pensar que quizá te hice sentir incomodo de algún modo, ya sabes, con lo que dije ayer y esas cosas y quiero que sepas, que quizá me dejé llevar pero ante todo soy tu médico y no quiero que ninguna de las cosas estúpidas que dije interfieran con tu tratamiento y…

—Yuri, no…—dijo Victor sintiéndose estúpido de pronto por la actitud extraña que había tomado con Yuri y con todo el mundo aquella mañana.

— ¿No es eso? — preguntó el joven médico y Victor se sintió aun peor al notar el miedo que había en su voz.

—No, claro que no. Lo que me dijiste me hizo sumamente feliz, lo que pasa es que después empecé a preocuparme por tantas estupideces…— dijo Victor negando con su cabeza—. El problema soy yo, Yuri, discúlpame ¿quieres? Aunque, quiero decirte todo esto de frente…

—Oh, bueno, si es así…— dijo Yuri con franco alivio en su voz—. Me han dado el día libre mañana y pensé que, bueno… ¿te gustaría tener otra cita conmigo? Es decir, después de tu revisión, claro, es solo que yo, bueno…

—Me encantaría tener otra cita contigo…—dijo Victor con voz dulce, cosa que estremeció el corazón del doctor Katsuki.

— ¿Me dejarías llevarte a un lugar especial? — preguntó Yuri con calma.

—Iría con usted hasta el fin del mundo, doctor Katsuki…— dijo Victor con aquel tono coqueto que era parte intima de su ser.

—Victor…—dijo Yuri con una voz tan ilusionada que hizo mella en el corazón del hombre de los ojos azules.

—Te veré mañana entonces, no trabajes demasiado en tu guardia ¿quieres? — dijo Victor—. Quizá deba pedirle al doctor Celestino que te deje dormir un poco más aunque debo admitir que las ojeras te hacen lucir incluso más guapo…

—Exageras, Victor, y no puedo dormir, soy un médico estudiante aun…— dijo Yuri riendo alegremente—. Y además, tú eres el guapo de esta relación, así que… te veré mañana ¿está bien? Ya quiero que sea mañana, por cierto, ahora tengo que irme….

Sin dejarlo contestar nada más, Yuri cortó la llamada y la sonrisa dulce volvió a extenderse en los labios de Victor, mientras que sus ojos azules volvían a chocar con las figuras de sus dos amigos quienes lo miraban fijamente desde la orilla de la pista de hielo.

— ¿Y? — dijo Chris intentando no reír pero aquellos dos eran de sobra adorables incluso hablando por teléfono— ¿Van a tener una segunda cita?

—Sí…— dijo Victor sintiendo como aquella afirmación hacia correr magia por sus venas.

— ¿Quieres otro pequeño consejo? — preguntó Yurio tentado a reírse por siempre de la cara de idiota felicidad de su entrenador.

—Si digo que no, de todos modos vas a decirlo así que…

— ¡Bésalo mañana por amor de dios! — dijo Yurio y a su lado, Chris asentía fervientemente a lo dicho por el joven rubio.

—Bueno, eso sin duda es un excelente consejo así que prometo no ignorarlo, lo juro…— dijo Victor con seriedad.

Los tres hombres se echaron a reír después de eso y Victor sintió como el miedo se desvanecía en medio de aquellas risas que lo hacían sentirse tranquilo, como si fuera un hombre normal a punto de convertir un sueño en realidad. Y es que quizá eso era, solo un hombre enamorado al final de cuentas. Porque Yuri hacía que todo fuera sencillo, Yuri quizá no tendría problemas con todas esas faltas que él tenía en su interior. Y aquello estaba bien, porque si Yuri quería acompañarlo y quedarse a su lado por un trecho del camino o quizá por siempre, Victor había decidido en aquel momento que no tenía por qué decirle que no cuando todo su corazón estaba gritándole que Yuri Katsuki era una parte esencial de ese futuro que los dos estaban a punto de descubrir el uno al lado del otro.

Aquel era su destino, así que… ¿Por qué continuar diciéndole que no?


	8. Pequeño beso

**Capítulo 8. Un pequeño beso para la humanidad, una enorme felicidad para dos hombres…**

—Este lugar también fue un pequeño accidente para mí, lo encontré mientras vagaba por la ciudad durante una de las noches blancas ¿sabes? Jamás había observado un sol de medianoche, era tan extraño caminar por la ciudad iluminada sabiendo que la oscuridad no llegaría jamás aunque el reloj decía que era de noche. Aquello me pareció un milagro, yo estaba sumamente cansado después de un día entero de trabajo en el hospital, pero el sol brillaba en medio del cielo que debía ser un cielo nocturno pero no lo era, así que mientras pensaba en eso, llegué hasta acá…— dijo Yuri mientras sus ojos se quedaban fijos en la sonrisa dulce de su acompañante quien lucía completamente guapo aquel día.

Yuri sospechaba que Yurio había tenido algo que ver con aquel arreglo especial de Victor quien parecía estar completamente feliz y alegre aquella tarde tibia de finales de verano. El joven médico estaba empujando la silla de ruedas de Victor a través de los largos pasillos flanqueados por bancas de madera y diversas esculturas del Jardín de verano de San Petersburgo. Las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a pintarse de dorado y se mecían al compás del frío viento.

Aquel era el lugar perfecto para el inicio de una historia hermosa, pensaba Yuri, y lo cierto es que el muchacho no quería retrasar más aquel inicio que había estado latente entre Victor y él, quizá, desde el mismo momento en el que Yuri lo había intervenido quirúrgicamente. Porque el chico había sentido una conexión con Victor, aquel lazo que parecía jalarlo hacia el hombre de los ojos azules era fuerte, inexplicable, inentendible y sin embargo, tan real que Yuri sentía que una fuerza enorme como la gravedad lo atraía constantemente hacia Victor un y otra vez.

—Parece que sueles encontrarte así con las cosas y las personas que cambiarán tu vida— dijo Victor riendo de pura alegría al escuchar aquella historia que Yuri había narrado par él como un secreto para dos.

El hombre de los ojos azules estaba nervioso pero no inquieto. Sin duda alguna había estática entre él y Yuri, ese tipo de energía contenida que está esperando el momento adecuado para estallar. Y Victor estaba feliz de que Yuri hubiera elegido aquel hermoso jardín que estaba ubicando en el centro de la ciudad donde Victor había crecido como hombre y como deportista para ser el escenario de la confesión final. Aquel era un jardín por el que Victor había pasado miles de veces sin ponerle demasiada atención pero ahora le parecía que cada árbol, que cada hoja y cada persona que deambulaban por los caminos del parque estaban colocados ahí para servirle de escenario al acontecimiento que estaba a punto de suceder.

Y es que aunque la gente solía decir que el lugar no importa cuando a tu lado está la persona correcta, Victor pensaba que tampoco hacía daño estar en un escenario de cuentos de hadas al lado de una persona que de hecho, le hacía pensar en la posibilidad de la magia, de los milagros, de esas cosas pequeñas que sin buscarlas, transforman todo a tu alrededor en un solo segundo.

—Bueno, seré traumatólogo, debo acostumbrarme a los accidentes— respondió Yuri con una risa nerviosa que elevó el pulso de Victor a mil por hora porque aquella risa sonaba a felicidad pura—. Aunque debo decirte que el único accidente que cambió mi vida y que la seguirá cambiando, fue el que hizo que pudiera encontrarme contigo…

—Yuri…—dijo el hombre de los ojos azules volteando su rostro hacia la sonrisa del médico quien a aquella hora de la tarde, lucia completamente adorable con aquel sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas y que le daba el color del atardecer a su rostro.

—Sé que suena estúpido e incluso cruel porque jamás habría deseado que algo así te sucediera para poder encontrarme contigo pero… ¿de qué otro modo nos habríamos encontrado? — dijo Yuri deteniendo la marcha justo en el centro del jardín flanqueado por árboles amarillos.

El joven médico se sentó en una de las bancas y colocó a Victor frente a él porque quería mirarlo, quería perderse en sus ojos azules y encontrar en ellos todo el valor que necesitaría para poner sus sentimientos por Victor en palabras.

Phichit le había dicho que los coqueteos habían ya llegado a su fin, que era hora de ponerse serios porque algunas cosas necesitan ser nombradas para existir. Y Yuri quería que algo entre Victor y él existiera. Lo deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón y ese deseo enorme en vez de asustarlo, lo animaba a ser valiente, lo animaba a tomar el riesgo de saltar al vacío porque él sabía que la posibilidad de que Victor lo atrapara al final de la caída era enorme, aquella constancia estaba escrita en el rostro alegre del otrora patinador de elite.

A lo lejos, en medio de un claro a la orilla de un lago pequeño, una mujer joven de largo cabello negro y ojos de un imposible color violeta tocaba una canción dulce, el tipo de canción que hace que las personas sonrían aun si no tienen un motivo claro para sonreír. Sí, sin duda alguna todo estaba en su lugar, todo estaba donde debía para hacer de aquel momento algo mágico e inolvidable. Solamente faltaba algo más, solamente era preciso sostener a Victor en sus brazos y todo sería perfecto para dejar que el inicio se esbozara de una vez para los dos.

—Siempre he creído que mi accidente no tuvo sentido, no fue un mensaje sagrado del universo, creo que simplemente fue un acontecimiento absurdo, doloroso y cruel— dijo Victor sonriendo al tiempo que tomaba las manos de Yuri entre las suyas y notaba que los dedos del médico se enlazaban a los suyos provocándole calor y una profunda sensación de seguridad—. Es decir, creo que algunas tragedias no tienen razón de ser, por eso es tan difícil superarlas. Sin embargo Yuri, creo que tal vez mi accidente sucedió precisamente porque tenía que conocerte…

—Aun así, me parece un precio demasiado alto para lograr este encuentro…— dijo Yuri con aire triste—. Hubiera deseado encontrarte de otra forma, en un universo menos lleno de dolor…

—Yo no…—dijo Victor sonriendo de forma dulce—. O bueno, quizá sí, quizá hubiera sido mejor y más romántico encontrarte por la calle, encontrarnos en este jardín y saber que era mi destino estar a tu lado con solo cruzar una mirada pero… lo que quiero decir es que lo que me importa es que te encontré. Y si para eso tuve que sufrir todo esto, bueno, está bien. Está bien porque aunque perdí muchas cosas te tengo a ti…

— ¿Y yo soy suficiente? — dijo Yuri mirando hacia abajo, hacia sus manos unidas a las de Victor porque se sentía un tanto avergonzado por las palabras que el ruso estaba dedicándole.

—Eres más que eso…— dijo Victor sonriendo al tiempo que levantaba la barbilla de Yuri con sus dedos y hacía que el medico posara en él sus ojos color marrón—. Antes yo tenía al mundo en mis manos, tenía fama, era un hombre exitoso. También tenía amigos, tenía el amor de mis admiradores pero esto, lo que siento por ti y lo que tú eres para mí, no lo había tenido antes ¿entiendes? Yo no sabía que estaba solo, no sabía que a mi vida le faltaba algo hasta que te miré a ti… Yuri, la primera vez que te vi pensé que eras un ángel y lo sigo pensando ahora…

— ¿Un ángel?

—El más guapo del paraíso entero— dijo Victor riendo alegremente—. No te das cuenta de lo precioso que eres ¿verdad? Y no solo para mí, para todo aquel que tiene la suerte de encontrarse contigo pero…

—¿Pero? — dijo Yuri temblando porque los dedos de Victor seguían acariciando su barbilla.

—Pero a partir de ahora me gustaría que fueras una persona especial solamente para mí— dijo Victor sintiendo calor en sus mejillas al poner en palabras su más grande deseo—. Quisiera quedarme a tu lado como algo más que tu paciente si tú estás de acuerdo y si alguien como yo es suficiente para ti.

—Tú eres lo que yo quiero, en realidad, eres lo que más he querido en la vida, ni siquiera cuando supe que quería ser médico había sentido esta seguridad dentro de mí— dijo Yuri tomando la mano de Victor entre la suya una vez más…

—Yuri, deseo esto con todo mi corazón pero creo que también debo hablar del lado oscuro de la luna…

— ¿Cómo? — dijo Yuri un poco confundido.

—Yuri, mi precioso Yuri… yo no soy un hombre completo y tú lo sabes bien. Un hombre como yo no puede ofrecerte una vida llena de felicidad y buenos momentos porque hay veces en las que aún me siento completamente roto e impotente. No solo es mi cuerpo el que está en mal estado, Yuri, a veces mi mente me juega malas pasadas, a veces me despierto y lo único que quiero hacer es volver a dormir para no despertar jamás y yo sigo sintiéndome culpable por eso. A veces me odio al pensar que estoy obligándote a quedarte al lado mío, pienso que te quedas a mi lado por lastima y me odio más por eso porque un corazón tan puro y noble como el tuyo sería incapaz de hacer algo así. Escucha mi Yuri, justo ahora solo soy un montón de problemas, de miedos, de inseguridades y aun así me atrevo a pedirte que te quedes a mi lado porque no quiero imaginarme una vida sin ti, no quiero perderte, ya he perdido demasiado y no soportaría perderte a ti también…

—No vas a perderme…— dijo Yuri con sus ojos marrones llenos de una cálida y férrea seguridad que de pronto pareció obrar el prodigio de calmar todas las emociones contradictorias que Victor sentía en aquel instante—. Yo sé que no estás en la mejor de las situaciones, yo sé que te espera un camino difícil pero no me importa, quiero caminar contigo, quiero ayudarte y quiero devolverte también aquello que has perdido. Quizá no pueda devolvértelo todo, quizá solo pueda ser capaz de darte decepciones pero las afrontaré contigo. No voy a cansarme, Victor, estoy acostumbrado a enfrentar cosas difíciles y sí, sé que nuestro amor será complicado pero…

— ¿Nuestro amor? — preguntó Victor sintiendo que su alma se ponía de fiesta al escuchar aquella palabras de los labios de su médico.

—Quiero sentir amor por ti, quiero sentir amor contigo— dijo Yuri pensando en que nunca en su vida se había imaginado diciendo algo así en voz alta—. Eso es lo único de lo que estoy seguro, de que esto que siento por ti es el inicio de un amor que no dejaré de sentir mientras esté vivo. Mi mamá solía decirme que quizá yo había venido a San Petersburgo porque algo aquí estaba esperando por mí, algo de verdad maravilloso y creo que definitivamente lo he encontrado…

— ¿Yo soy ese algo maravilloso? — dijo Victor sintiendo que sus ojos empezarían a lagrimear de forma indecente de un segundo a otro.

—Tú, Victor Nikiforov eres más que algo maravilloso pero a falta de mejores adjetivos, dejémoslo así— dijo Yuri apretando las manos del ruso entre las suyas—. Creo que definitivamente vine San Petersburgo a encontrarme contigo, es más, quizá esa también es la razón por la que vine al mundo. Así que no temas más, yo quiero quedarme contigo, yo voy a quedarme contigo y haré mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer de tu vida algo mejor…

—Ya lo haces…— dijo Victor sonriendo de forma dulce—. Desde que te conozco, no has hecho más que enseñarme a vivir de una forma mejor y si quieres seguir a mi lado, entonces, doctor Yuri, no me queda más que preguntarte lo siguiente: ¿quieres ser mi novio?

—Claro que quiero, Victor…— dijo Yuri sintiendo en su pecho la explosión de miles de fuegos pirotécnicos en su pecho—. Nada me haría más feliz que ser tu novio…

Victor sonrió y enredó sus brazos al cuello del joven médico quien se aferró a él con fuerza en ese tipo de abrazos que das cuando no quieres soltar a la persona a la que estás sosteniendo. Los dos cerraron los ojos y se quedaron quietos oliendo el perfume del otro, sintiendo el temblor del cuerpo amado y notando que el mundo había dejado de ser el mismo mundo de siempre porque todo parecía mil veces mejor y más correcto después de haber hecho sus declaraciones.

Y en ese momento, la chica del violín caminaba hacia los dos interpretando con maestría el dulce sonido de una canción que Yuri había escuchado muchas veces pensando en Victor, pensando en él y en aquel mundo que quería descubrir a su lado, ese mundo al que los dos habían volado ya.

Sintiéndose poderoso, sintiéndose afortunado como nunca antes, Yuri tomó el cuerpo de Victor entre sus brazos y lo cargó en ellos al tiempo que Victor enredaba sus brazos en el cuello del doctor Katsuki quien sonreía como si su peso fuera nada, como si Yuri pudiera sostenerlo de aquel modo la vida entera.

—Quiero bailar contigo…— dijo Yuri riendo de forma nerviosa—. Pensé que jamás podría bailar esta canción con alguien que fuera importante para mí de verdad…

— ¿No vas a cansarte? — dijo Victor perdido en los ojos brillantes de Yuri—. No soy el mejor compañero de baile ahora mismo…

—Claro que lo eres…— dijo Yuri besando la frente de Victor con una dulzura infinita que conmovió cada una de las fibras del corazón de Victor—. Solamente no dejes de mirarme ¿quieres?

Victor asintió a las palabras de su médico, su corazón seguía latiendo de forma alocada mientras el violín hacía nacer su melodía suave y delicada y la voz de la chica quien tocaba, se unía al sonido de su instrumento como si estuviera creando un mundo nuevo solo para Yuri y para él. Y quizá aquello era lo que su médico había querido hacer al mostrarle aquel lugar especial, uno de los primeros accidentes felices que Yuri Katsuki había tenido en Rusia.

Así que Victor se dejó llevar por la felicidad que sentía, por el hecho de que Yuri estaba sosteniéndolo en sus brazos, pero más que eso, el chico Katsuki estaba sosteniendo también su vida entera entre en sus manos. Victor sentía también el rastro del beso fugaz de Yuri en su piel y el ruso de pronto escuchó la voz de Yurio en su cabeza diciéndole que no fuera idiota, que besara a Yuri de verdad y aquello lo hizo sonreír porque lo haría, claro que lo haría. Pero Yuri quería bailar con él y Victor pensó que la verdad era que él también quería bailar con Yuri.

Por ello el ruso obedeció la orden de su doctor y ahora novio, y dejó que sus ojos color azul se perdieran en el marrón de los ojos de Yuri. La música de la chica aquella sequia colándose en su interior y Victor se sintió conmovido por la letra de la canción que le pareció perfecta para un primer baile de bodas. Las mejillas del ruso se sonrojaron con aquel pensamiento pero quizá, si todo salía bien, si aquella historia que jamás se había imaginado vivir pero que de todos modos había llegado a él de aquel modo, salía bien, quizá no sería tan descabellado pensar en un por siempre al lado de aquel hombre joven que lo miraba como si él fuera lo más hermoso del universo.

Victor sonrió y dejó que la música se colara en él. Aquella era una buena canción, aquella canción tenía magia así que dejó que la magia lo envolviera de forma completa:

 _ **Te dije algo seguro, algo que jamás había dicho antes.**_

 _ **Y yo no puedo apartar mis manos de ti.**_

 _ **Mientras pretendes dormir, cubierto en los recuerdos de la noche anterior.**_

 _ **Yo vuelo, vuelo, vuelo. Nadie me entiende como tú.**_

 _ **Te quiero todo para mí.**_

 _ **No le des nada a alguien más.**_

 _ **Soy un animal a tu lado.**_

 _ **Ningún ángel podría llamarme de vuelta.**_

 _ **Y es más cálido que en el infierno donde estoy ahora.**_

 _ **Soy un animal a tu lado.**_

 _ **Una oda para el chico al que amo.**_

 _ **Yo moriría por cuidarte a ti.**_

 _ **Tú eres mío, mío, mío, dime ¿a quién le debo esto?**_

 _ **Y mientras los días pasan, los dos haremos más que sobrevivir.**_

 _ **Y mientras pasa el tiempo construiremos un hogar para los dos.**_

 _ **Todo está bien en nuestro prado, cuando estoy al lado de mi compañero.**_

 _ **Y ese eres tú, cariño, ese eres tú.**_

 _ **Un viaje sin regreso como una flecha, todo decidido como en el tarot.**_

 _ **Cariño eres tú, eres tú...**_

La canción se terminó, pero la chica siguió tocando el violín mientras se alejaba lentamente de aquel sitio alejado del jardín donde no había lugar más que para aquellos dos hombres que se miraban fijamente en aquel instante. Victor sentía que estaba viviendo e n un cuento de hadas y que Yuri era el príncipe de aquella historia que había tenido ya un principio feliz y aquello era aún más bello que la cantaleta aquella del: _y vivieron felices por siempre._ Y la canción que los dos habían bailado seguía corriendo como un vino dulce y fuerte en sus venas así que, después de sonreír una vez más, Victor hizo lo único posible en un caso como aquel: acercó su rostro al de Yuri y lo besó.

Lo besó con abandono, con locura, lo besó como nunca antes había besado a alguien.

Los brazos de Yuri parecieron apretarse más a su cuerpo y Victor tomó el rostro del médico entre sus manos como si no quisiera que ningún espacio quedara entre los dos. Y los labios de Yuri eran cálidos y suaves, la humedad de aquella boca se adaptaba perfectamente a la humedad de la suya. Los labios de los dos seguían danzando como antes lo habían hecho sus almas al compás de la canción.

Aquel era un pequeño beso, o quizá no tan pequeño después de todo. Aquel beso era solamente un paso pequeño hacia un futuro distante y lejano pero la verdad era, que mientras los dos hombres que estaban creándolo seguían suspirando y moviendo sus bocas al compás de la otra, la felicidad de los dos era enorme, enorme y capaz de eclipsar cualquier duda y temor porque al final de cuentas, aquella era una historia amor y el amor jamás admite la idea del miedo y miedo era lo único que los dos habían olvidado por completo en medio de aquel beso que marcaba un nuevo inicio para la historia de los dos. Porque ahora, eran y quizá siempre serían dos…

* * *

 **NDA: La canción es "Animal" de Troye Sivan**


	9. Pequeñas promesas

**Capítulo 9. Pequeñas promesas nocturnas y la insinuación de un pequeño infinito…**

—Eres tan hermoso, Victor…— susurró el joven doctor.

Las palabras se perdieron en el silencio de su habitación y rebotaron en la piel de la mejilla de Victor quien, por algún extraño motivo que Yuri no alcanzaba a comprender (y que quizá jamás comprendería), estaba dormido aquella noche entre sus brazos. El hombre de los ojos azules lucía tranquilo y completamente frágil, su respiración era acompasada y Yuri tenía que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no desintegrarse de pura felicidad. Porque sí, Victor era demasiado hermoso con aquel cabello del color de la plata enmarcando su rostro de facciones afiladas. Victor era hermoso en cuerpo y alma y estaba con Yuri, dormido de forma apacible al lado suyo, cuando lo cierto era que habría podido estar en cualquier otra parte.

Yuri suspiró, no pudo evitarlo y cerró los ojos para guardar toda la emoción que bullía en su pecho en aquel momento. Se sentía feliz. Yuri pensaba que en ningún otro momento de su vida se había sentido tan feliz como en aquel justo instante.

Y es que después de su cita vespertina, los dos hombres habían descubierto que era prácticamente imposible pensar en la idea de verse hasta el día siguiente, así que, sin muchos aspavientos, Victor había enviado un mensaje corto a Yurio diciéndole que aquella noche se quedaría en el departamento de Yuri. Su joven pupilo simplemente había respondido con un: _¡Ya era hora, usa protección!,_ y Victor había reído alegremente, sobre todo cuando al mostrarle el mensaje a su médico, Yuri se había sonrojado con violencia, algo que a Victor le pareció adorable.

Después de aquello, Yuri había preparado la cena para los dos y a Victor no le sorprendió para nada que su doctor y ahora novio, fuera un experto en la cocina del mismo modo en el que lo era dentro del quirófano. El hombre de los ojos azules se había preguntado si había una cosa en el mundo en la que Yuri no fuera bueno y al ver sonreír al joven Katsuki, Victor se dijo que no, que Yuri era lo más hermoso y perfecto que existía en el universo aunque lo cierto era, que quizá el mundo entero podía rebatir su argumento.

Pero aquello no habría podido importarle menos. Victor se había limitado a sonreír la mayor parte del tiempo y se había quedado perdido en el sonido de la voz de Yuri quien seguía relatándole anécdotas de su vida en Japón. Yuri hablaba de su familia, de sus padres y de su hermana mayor con un amor tan cálido que hizo que el ruso tuviera ganas de conocerlos a todos y el hombre se dijo que si todo salía bien, la familia de Yuri sería también su familia y aquel detalle llenó su corazón de esperanza porque Victor nunca había conocido algo así.

—Ahora yo seré tu familia…— dijo Yuri, recordando que Victor le había dicho que él jamás se había sentido parte de una—. Hay tantas cosas que quiero ser para ti, Victor.

Yuri sonrió al decir aquello en voz alta. Era como si al tener a Victor en sus brazos en medio de la noche, el joven Katsuki se sintiera invencible, capaz de todo, capaz de transformar el universo entero a su antojo con el solo propósito de hacerlo un lugar mejor para Victor. Porque sí, ahora era su novio, pero esa palabra apenas era suficiente para poder describir el alcance de sus sentimientos.

La verdad era, que si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Yuri qué era lo que deseaba ser en la vida de Victor, el joven médico habría dicho sin dudarlo que quería ser su futuro, que quería ser la posibilidad más grande de felicidad que el ruso pudiera pedir. Yuri quería ser la esperanza de Victor, quería ser el hombre que le devolviera también la capacidad de sanar, el hombre que pudiera devolverle todo aquello que el hombre de los ojos azules había perdido.

Y Yuri también quería ser el amor en la vida de Victor, eso era más que obvio. Yuri quería convertirse en ese tipo de sentimiento que no puede vislumbrar un final, un sentimiento que no sabe nada de límites. La verdad era, que Yuri quería convertirse en el amor de Victor.

—Dicen que el amor de verdad todo lo vence, Victor…— volvió a susurrar el muchacho dejando que sus dedos quitaran el cabello plateado que caía sobre la frente de Victor—. Y si es así, entonces te juro que voy a hacer mi trabajo con amor. Voy a sanarte, Victor, he estado estudiando mucho en los últimos días y sé que tu operación saldrá bien. Eres fuerte, no sabes lo fuerte que eres y aunque tú no lo notas y todavía tienes dudas del tratamiento, has estado haciendo todo muy bien. Sanarás, estoy seguro de ello. Celestino y yo tenemos ya la fecha de la cirugía, te la diré mañana y solo espero que confíes en mí. Todo saldrá bien ¿sabes? No soy un fan de las promesas, sé que muchas de ellas se hacen solo para romperse pero no ésta, ésta es una promesa que se hará realidad. Lucharé por eso, tú y yo lucharemos juntos por eso…

Yuri suspiró y sin poder evitarlo besó los labios de Victor de forma suave como sellando aquella promesa. El contacto de sus labios había sido suave puesto que Yuri no quería despertarlo, ya que él sabía que a Victor todavía le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño debido a que el hombre de los ojos azules seguía teniendo pesadillas terribles que le recordaban el día del accidente. Por eso también era hermoso verlo dormir, era como si los brazos de Yuri fueran un escudo que alejaban las pesadillas de la mente del hombre de los ojos azules y Yuri se sintió completamente feliz por ello. Y si Victor quería dormir así todas las noches de su vida, Yuri estaba más que dispuesto a concederle su deseo.

—Aunque dudo mucho que el doctor Celestino pueda darme otra noche libre en un tiempo— dijo Yuri sin poder evitar suspirar con un dejo de tristeza—. Creo que Phichit fue la causa de que pudiera tener un día libre también, se ofreció a cubrirme todo el día de hoy. Tengo que comprarle un buen regalo ¿no crees? Phichit me ha regalado el día más feliz de mi vida, Victor. Creo que no te lo dije ¿verdad? Pero tú eres quien me hace completamente feliz, jamás me había sentido tan feliz, ni siquiera cuando me gradué como médico general…

Yuri rio de pura alegría y se dijo, que si los ojos azules de Victor estuvieran abiertos, quizá él no hubiera dicho todas aquellas cosas en voz alta. Pero quizá debía decirlas, quizá debía de poner sus sentimientos en palabras. Porque aquello haría feliz a Victor ¿no era así? Y si Victor estaba feliz, quizá el miedo ante el futuro y ante todo lo que pudiese pasar en la cirugía no sería tan terrible. Sí, sin duda alguna Yuri tenía que decirle todo aquello a Victor cuando éste despertara por fin.

El joven médico suspiró de nuevo y sus ojos se quedaron perdidos una vez más en el rostro de Victor quien, en ese instante, estaba siendo tocado por los pálidos rayos de la luna que entraban por la ventana y Yuri pensó que quizá aquella noche era apenas una muestra de la eternidad que le esperaba al lado de Victor, en aquella noche, un pequeño infinito se estaba instalando en su corazón.

—Yuri…— susurró Victor de pronto y las mejillas del aludido se encendieron al darse cuenta de que su novio estaba despierto— ¿Por qué no duermes?

—No quiero…— susurró Yuri sin poder evitar reírse.

— ¿Por qué no quieres? — dijo Victor en medio de un bostezo, y aunque aún se sentía cansado, no podía dejar de admitir que despertar al lado de Yuri era la mejor forma de despertar en el universo.

— ¿Para qué dormir si la realidad es mil veces mejor que el sueño ahora? — dijo Yuri sin dejar de sonreír y Victor tuvo ganas de besar la hermosa sonrisa que Yuri le estaba dedicando en aquel justo instante.

—Dijo mi joven doctor quien apenas duerme cuando está en el hospital…— dijo Victor tomando la mano de Yuri entre la suya—. Debes dormir, doctor Katsuki, ¿qué dijimos acerca de las ojeras?

—Que te gustaban, que son una de las cosas por las que te enamoraste de mí— dijo Yuri con un dejo de travesura que hizo que Victor soltara una carcajada divertida.

—Cierto, tienes razón, esas ojeras tuyas me volvieron loco…

— ¿Solo las ojeras? — dijo Yuri jugando con los dedos del ruso quien volvió a sonreír maravillado por aquella coquetería que en Yuri resultaba algo exótica e excitante.

—No, no solo por eso… ¿quieres que haga una lista? — dijo Victor besando los labios del médico simplemente porque podía hacerlo.

—Sí…—susurró Yuri sobre los labios del otro hombre quien comenzó a reír sintiendo que quizá Yuri tenía razón y era mejor seguir despierto.

—Me enamoré de tus ojos, de tu sonrisa, de tu voz, del modo en el que tus mejillas se sonrojan cuando alguien te hace un cumplido. Me enamoré de tu valentía, de tu alegría, de que jamás pierdes la esperanza a pesar de todo lo que has visto siendo medico; me enamoré del modo en el que me cuidas, de la forma en la que sigues siendo el hombre más completamente hermoso del universo aun sin dormir dos días seguidos. Me enamoré de tu nombre, de tus palabras, de tu inteligencia, de tu forma de ser conmigo y con los demás. Me enamoré de todo lo que eres, incluso de lo que fuiste y si esto que siento por ti, es lo mismo que sientes tú por mí, entonces estoy seguro de que también me enamoraré de todo eso que serás, mi Yuri…

—Victor, no sé qué decir…— dijo Yuri sintiendo un nudo en su garganta debido a la belleza del discurso de su novio.

—Hey, no quiero que digas nada, yo sé que te enamoraste de mí porque soy completamente guapo y maravilloso— dijo Victor haciendo reír a Yuri una vez más—. Y porque debo ser el tipo más afortunado del planeta ¿no crees? Logré que el doctor ángel se enamorara de mí, lo cual es todo un logro para el integrante número trecientos de la lista del club de fans…

—Jamás tuviste competencia, en realidad…— dijo Yuri sonriendo divertido—. Desde que te vi, no fui capaz de mirar a nadie más…

—Es bueno saber eso, mi amor— dijo Victor y Yuri sintió que se derretía al escuchar aquella palabra en labios del ruso—. Y aunque ciertamente tus ojeras son algo divino, debes dormir, doctor, mañana has de volver al trabajo ¿no es así? No quiero que el doctor Celestino diga que estoy distrayéndote de más…

—No voy a descuidar mi trabajo, ya te lo dije— respondió Yuri con un adorable puchero que hizo reír a Victor.

—Entonces duerme ahora ¿quieres? te prometo que me encontraré en sueños contigo…

—Te quiero, Victor…— dijo Yuri sin pensar, sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo que esas palabras apenas bastaban para hacerle justicia a lo que seguía bullendo en su interior.

—Te quiero, mi Yuri— dijo el ruso preguntándose si estaba despierto en realidad—. Ahora anda, no seas un malcriado y duérmete. Sueña conmigo ¿quieres? te prometo que cuando despiertes también seguiré aquí, seguiré a tu lado y no me iré…

—Lo sé…—dijo Yuri abrazándose a la cintura del otro hombre—. Tú también duerme de nuevo, Victor…

—Claro que sí, descansa doctor Yuri…

Por toda respuesta, Yuri lo besó de nuevo y dejándose llevar por la calidez de aquellos labios debajo de los suyos, Yuri cerró los ojos. El muchacho jamás supo si el beso había tenido final o no, él simplemente cerró los ojos y dejó que la canción de la boca de Victor lo arrullara y cuando se quedó dormido no le sorprendió para nada que dentro de sus sueños, Victor también estuviera sonriéndole antes de volver a besarlo y mostrarle a Yuri que aquel sueño que los dos tenían, solo era un atisbo de la feliz realidad que estarían destinados a compartir quizá, por el resto de sus vidas…


	10. Pequeño tropiezo

**Capítulo 10. Pequeño tropiezo**

—Te dije que esto no funcionaría— dijo Victor golpeando con su puño cerrado la mesa de la cocina de Nikolai Plisetsky—. Te lo dije, Yurio, te dije que no era un buen entrenador para ti…

Victor soltó un grito de desesperación, rabia pura, rabia contenida. La primera competencia del Grand Prix de patinaje artístico de aquel año, la Copa Rostelecom de Rusia, había terminado y aquella había sido la primera competencia que el joven Plisetsky perdía en casi un año.

—Estás siendo un exagerado de mierda y lo sabes— dijo el joven rubio quien, a pesar de que no estaba nada contento con su medalla de bronce, parecía entender mejor que Victor que el resultado de su primera competencia con Victor como su entrenador no era nada grave.

—Los medios ya están diciendo que no lograrás clasificar a la final— dijo Victor intentando serenarse—. Todo el mundo se está dando un festín porque ha sido un alumno de Yakov Feltsman, nada más y nada menos que Georgi Popovitch el que te ha ganado, todo el mundo está diciendo ahora que fue un completo error que hayas decidido dejar a Yakov y que yo solo puedo llevarte a la ruina y ¿sabes qué? ¡Tienen razón!

— Victor, deja el drama de lado ¿quieres? ¿Y por qué te importa tanto lo que digan? — dijo Yurio un poco harto de todo aquello mientras el joven buscaba inútilmente el apoyo de Chris, su otro entrenador, quien parecía sumido en la contemplación de los estúpidos mensajes que todos los medios estaban dejando caer como bombas en las redes sociales y en las páginas de las noticias deportivas—. Mira Victor, es la tercera vez que presento mis programas ¿entiendes? Jamás había presentado programas con un nivel tan alto de dificultad. Yakov siempre jugaba a la segura ¿no lo recuerdas? El programa largo que hiciste para mí es perfecto, todo el mundo lo dice también, es un programa maravilloso a pesar de que usaste tu canción de bodas para crearlo. Así que deja de exagerar anciano, el _Skate America_ será en dos semanas, seré totalmente capaz de mejorar y no cometer los errores tan estúpidos que hice hoy, y aunque no lo creas también seré capaz de clasificar a la final ¿o no confías en mí?

—Yurio, claro que confío en ti…— dijo el hombre de los ojos azules sintiendo que no era nada merecedor de aquellas palabras reconfortantes—. Es en mí en quien no debes confiar, mira, todavía estás a tiempo de cambiar de entrenador y…

—No…— dijo Yurio completamente serio, acercándose a Victor para que su entrenador pudiera mirarlo a los ojos—. Tú dijiste que no ibas a abandonarme y no lo harás ahora solamente porque no obtuve el resultado que tú deseabas.

—Esto no se trata de mí, Yurio— dijo Victor a la desesperada—. Chris, ¿podrías ayudarme un poco aquí?

El hombre de los ojos verdes sonrió de forma distraída y se acercó a los dos hombres guardando el celular en el bolsillo de su elegante pantalón negro. Chris lucía tranquilo y Victor lo envidió por ello porque su mejor amigo había lucido así el día entero, un día en el que Victor no había hecho más que sentirse como un manojo de nervios.

Y es que volver a estar en una competencia oficia había sido para Victor una montaña rusa de emociones contradictorias. Por un lado, la emoción efervescente del comienzo de una nueva temporada de patinaje artístico había hecho que el corazón de Victor se sintiera vivo, vivo y pleno, lleno de un valor ante los nuevos inicios que el ruso jamás se hubiera imaginado poder volver a sentir de nuevo.

Aquella mañana, Yuri lo había acompañado hasta la arena del Ice Palace, ese mismo lugar en el que meses atrás, Victor había sufrido aquel letal accidente que lo había condenado a la parálisis parcial de su cuerpo. Ciertamente, el reencuentro con aquel lugar había hecho mella en su ánimo pero la cálida mano de Yuri entre la suya le había dado fuerza, la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a las miradas y a los susurros. Él sabía que el mundo entero estaría pendiente de él aquella noche, que las miradas del mundo estaban de nuevo sobre su piel pero esta vez no para adorarlo, sino para juzgarlo.

Victor se sentía como un condenado a la horca, las miradas de los demás se sentían como balas sobre su piel pero la mano de Yuri era como un encantamiento. Todo estaba mal alrededor suyo pero no la presencia tranquila de Yuri al lado suyo.

—Quisiera poder quedarme contigo los dos días que dura la competencia— dijo Yuri sonriéndole con dulzura—. Debí pedir un día libre al menos, pero estaba guardándolo para estar a tu lado el día en el que Yura compita en la final. Es una suerte que este año también se llevará a cabo en Rusia…

— ¿Crees que Yura estará en la final? — preguntó Victor con un dejo de nerviosismo que debió alertar a Yuri de que él no estaba sintiéndose tan bien como aparentaba a estar.

—Claro que estará ahí, pero no lo puedes ver porque tienes miedo…— había dicho Yuri tomando su mano con más fuerza—. El miedo es natural, pero no dejes que ese miedo te impida disfrutar de todo esto, entrenador. Por cierto, me gusta mucho como te ves usando ese traje elegante…

— ¿Ah sí? — dijo Victor tomando a Yuri por la cintura para atraerlo a él—. Creo que debo comprar otros diez entonces, doctor…

— ¿Quieres que me muera de un infarto? — preguntó Yuri con las mejillas sonrojadas y la misma sonrisa feliz que solo Victor podía provocarle en los labios—. No abuses del poder de tu belleza, Nikiforov…

—Solo quiero que sigas pensando que soy guapo, quizá de ese modo lograré convencerte de que te quedes conmigo para siempre— dijo Victor sintiendo que el rostro de Yuri descendía hasta quedar justo frente al suyo.

—Basta con que sigas respirando— dijo Yuri mirándolo de forma fija a los ojos—. Eso es suficiente para mí, solo por eso quiero quedarme contigo todo el tiempo que sea posible…

—Mi Yuri…—dijo el ruso sintiéndose menos inquieto, era hermoso el modo en el que Yuri podía borrar al mundo entero con la sola calidez de su presencia.

—Así que nada de sentirse asustado, entrenador— dijo Yuri besando los labios de su novio con suavidad—. Eres el hombre más guapo y más fuerte de este lugar ¿entiendes?

— ¿El más fuerte? — dijo Victor sin abrir los ojos, sintiendo todavía el aliento cálido de los labios de Yuri sobre los suyos.

—Claro que sí, el más fuerte— había dicho Yuri acariciando su rostro—. Ninguno de ellos sabe todo lo que has tenido que pasar para estar en este lugar el día de hoy, ninguno lo sabrá jamás. Pudiste olvidarte de todo esto, pudiste dejar que la tristeza ganara la batalla pero no lo hiciste y no lo harás. Aquí estas, Victor, porque este es tu lugar, porque encontraste otro sueño para ti y ahora empezarás a vivirlo. Y quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti. Todas estas pequeñas cosas, todos tus triunfos y también tus tropiezos, todo eso solo hace que lo que siento por ti crezca y se convierta en algo mil veces más fuerte. Eres mi entrenador favorito, Victor, también eres el hombre al que más admiro y bueno… estaré apoyándolos a ti y a Yurio desde el hospital ¿está bien?

—Gracias por sentirte orgulloso de mí— dijo Victor abrazando a Yuri, sintiéndose completamente emocionado por las palabras del pelinegro—. No voy a defraudarte Yuri, no dejaré que dejes de estar orgulloso de mí…

—Enorgullécete tú mismo, vive tu sueño— dijo Yuri besándolo de nuevo—. Yo estaré ahí para apoyarte pase lo que pase ¿está bien? Animo, entrenador Nikiforov, no dejes que tu joven pupilo salga sin confianza a la pista. Motívalo, hazle saber que tienes confianza plena en él. Yura es un patinador habilidoso, verás que todo sale bien para los dos…

Victor había asentido a las palabras de Yuri y lo miró sonreír antes de que el joven médico tuviera que alejarse. En aquel momento, Victor de verdad se había sentido poderoso, seguro. Lo que Yuri le había dicho había sido como un escudo protector. Victor incluso había tenido la presencia de ánimo suficiente para mirar a los ojos a Yakov Feltsman quien le había dedicado una airada mirada mientras los dos observaban el entrenamiento de sus patinadores desde las barras laterales de la pista.

Victor incluso había llegado a sentirse esperanzado de más porque Yurio había arrasado con la presentación del programa corto, todo el mundo estaba sorprendido de aquella presentación, todos menos Victor quien sabía que el verdadero reto era el programa libre que sí, sin duda era complejo y Victor había usado la misma canción que Yuri había bailado con él en el jardín de verano el día de su primer beso porque aquella canción le había ayudado a crear un programa inolvidable y sin embargo… sin embargo él seguía sintiéndose inútil, completamente acabado. Era como si Victor se hubiera atrevido a soñar simplemente para ver cómo la vida terminaba desgarrando también ese sueño.

Y aquello era terrible. Victor sentía que había perdido su sueño de hielo por segunda vez aquel año.

—Victor, quiero que leas este articulo— dijo el suizo poniendo su teléfono frente a él, trayéndolo al presente de forma abrupta.

—Te dije que me ayudaras, no que me dispararas el tiro de gracia…— dijo Victor alejándose de la pantalla del teléfono como si ésta fuera un animal venenoso.

—Bueno, entonces la leeré yo— dijo Chris con un suspiro profundo—. La escribe una periodista seria, así que escucha con atención: _lo que los demás consideran un descalabro en la carrera de Yuri Plisetsky, el tigre ruso del hielo, es para mí simplemente el estadio previo al nacimiento de una leyenda de las pistas del hielo. En esta rutina, pudimos ver una madurez en los movimientos del joven ruso que hasta antes había estado escondida. Es evidente que al lado de su nuevo entrenador, quien no es otro que Victor Nikiforov, el muchacho ha encontrado nueva magia en su patinaje, es interesante contemplar la fluidez de su danza, la perfección de sus saltos de alta dificultad y claro, el precioso acompañamiento musical que cuenta una historia de amor. Patinar con el amor como tema, no es un desafío sencillo. Bien es cierto que la rutina de Yuri Plisetsky no fue limpia pero sí fue emotiva, en cuanto a la transmisión de emociones fue perfecta. Los patinadores rusos han sido duramente criticados en los últimos años debido a la inclusión excesiva de saltos cuádruples y triples en sus rutinas, para favorecerse de este modo con el sistema de puntuación, olvidándose así del lado artístico de su presentación. Bueno, pues es agradable presenciar el hecho de que ni Nikiforov ni Plisetsky decidieron seguir la_ formula _segura. Así que solo nos queda esperar al siguiente evento, estoy segura de que cuando Yuri Plisetsky domine su nuevo programa, no habrá nadie capaz de vencerlo. Señores, guarden estas palabras: estamos a punto de ver nacer al nuevo monarca ruso del hielo._

—Mándale un ramo de flores y una botella de champaña a esa mujer— dijo Yurio arrancando el celular de la mano de Chris—. Sin duda sabe de lo que habla ¿no crees anciano?

— ¿De verdad escribió todo eso? — dijo Victor sin poder creerlo del todo.

—Sí, y muchas personas creen lo mismo, vamos Victor, yo creo lo mismo— dijo Chris con calma—. Está bien, Yura ganó una medalla de bronce, con eso es suficiente para seguir adelante y seguir en competencia hacia la final. Victor, esto es un pequeño tropiezo, solo eso. Y ni siquiera lo llamaría tropiezo, Victor, Yura estuvo en el podio y ese era nuestro objetivo ¿no crees?

—Sí, pero yo quería demostrarle a Yuri que…— dijo Victor incapaz de poder creerse del todo

— ¡Ya sé cuál es el problema! — dijo Yurio riendo divertido, entendiendo de pronto el verdadero motivo de la inquietud de su entrenador— ¡Dios, Victor! ¡Eres una reina del drama como siempre!

— ¿De qué me perdí? — dijo Chris un tanto confundido por las palabras del muchacho rubio.

—Victor cree que por culpa de mi resultado su matrimonio cursi con el doctor Yuri va a terminarse— dijo Yurio riendo alegremente— ¿Es eso, verdad Victor?

—Yo no lo diría así es solo que Yuri… él me dijo que… él dijo que se sentía orgulloso de mí y yo le fallé y no sé si él…— dijo Victor tartamudeando un poco, sintiéndose expuesto ante sus dos acompañantes.

—Y él sigue orgulloso de ti…— dijo una voz alegre y suave, una voz que Victor hubiera reconocido en cualquier lugar del universo—. Creo que incluso estuvo llorando durante la ceremonia de premiación y ahora todas las enfermeras del piso de traumatología se burlarán de él debido a las indecentes muestras de emoción que el doctor Yuri dio frente al personal entero pero él no pudo evitarlo. El entrenador Nikiforov ganó una medalla de bronce hoy, claro que el doctor Yuri se siente feliz y orgulloso de él…

Los ojos de Victor se llenaron de luz al tiempo que Yurio y Chris compartían una significativa mirada y escondían la sonrisa burlona en sus labios porque cuando aquellos dos estaban cerca el uno del otro, el mundo a su alrededor parecía desvanecerse.

—Vamos a dejarlos solos antes de que empiecen a ser asquerosamente dulces— dijo Chris con una sonrisa divertida, mientras Yuri entraba al comedor y se detenía justo al lado de Victor—. Me presentaré adecuadamente después, doctor, usted y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente un día de estos. Soy Chris Giacometti, por cierto…

—Un placer conocerte, Chris— dijo Yuri sin alejarse del lado de Victor quien tomó su mano de forma inmediata—. Los invitare a cenar para celebrar su primera medalla como equipo mañana por la noche ¿qué opinan?

—Invitación aceptada, doctor— dijo Yurio riendo también—. Anime un poco al estúpido de mi entrenador ¿quiere? Desde la ceremonia de premiación no ha dejado de decir estupideces, aunque si no deja de decirlas, béselo haga que se calle, por favor.

—Yura…— dijo Victor sonriendo de forma avergonzada.

—Tú sabes que lo deseas, Victor— dijo Yurio con una sonrisa traviesa—. En fin, vámonos antes de que eso pase, Chris ¿Podrías llevarme a casa de Otabek? Necesito un poco de consuelo después de esto ¿Georgi la reina del maquillaje de Halloween Popovitch me ganó? Sin duda alguna debo sentirme avergonzado y motivado después de esto…

Por toda respuesta Chris rio divertido y despidiéndose de Yuri y Victor con un ademán, el hombre asintió a la petición de Yurio y los dos salieron de la residencia Plisetsky dejando ahí a Victor y al joven doctor quien seguía sonriendo sin soltarse de la mano de su novio.

—Así que ha estado pensando idioteces, señor Nikiforov…— dijo Yuri, sentándose en una de las cómodas sillas del comedor y atrayendo a Victor frente a él.

— ¿Podemos olvidar la parte del regaño y pasar directamente a los besos? — dijo Victor haciendo que Yuri soltara una risa divertida acompañada de un adorable sonrojo de mejillas.

—No, no podemos. Nada de besos hasta que me cuentes qué es lo que te hace sentir preocupado…—dijo Yuri con total seriedad, algo que le hizo saber a Victor que su novio no iba a ceder a su capricho.

—Es solo que… Yuri, no obtuve el resultado que quería…me siento frustrado— dijo Victor soltando un suspiro apesumbrado que le fue imposible contener.

—Sé que estás acostumbrado a las medallas de oro, pero vamos, Yurio hizo un buen trabajo. Su rutina es preciosa y bueno… no me dijiste que habías usado esa canción, nuestra canción— dijo Yuri con una sonrisa conmovida que hizo que Victor se enamorara de él por milésima vez.

— ¿No te lo dije?—preguntó Victor con un falso aire inocente que hizo reír a Yuri.

—No, pero me encantó…— dijo el médico con total sinceridad—. Yurio es capaz de transmitir perfectamente la historia que quieres contar con su rutina.

—Merezco un beso por eso, ¿no crees? — preguntó Victor sin dejar de sonreír.

—No solo uno, de verdad sentí que mi corazón iba a estallar al ver a Yurio contando nuestra historia porque… ¿es eso, verdad? Yurio está contándoles a todos la historia de un amor destinado a existir…

—Sí… —dijo Victor mirando con ternura los ojos brillantes de su novio—. Esa canción se convirtió en mi favorita desde el momento en el que la bailé contigo. Por eso el programa de Yurio cuenta exactamente lo que sentí al estar en tus brazos. Fue una emoción poderosa, una emoción que me hizo sentir tan vivo, tan capaz de vivir lo imposible… espero que no te moleste que haya querido compartir eso con tantas personas, mi Yuri…

—No me molesta, no si eso te hace feliz… —dijo Yuri con un suspiro profundo—. Y aunque me hace feliz oírte hablar así de los dos, sigues sin decirme por qué estabas inquieto después del final de la competencia…

—Tonterías, mi Yuri…

—No son tonterías, dime qué sucedió…— lo animó Yuri apretando sus manos suavemente.

Victor suspiró. Todavía era un poco difícil hablar de lo que le sucedía pero se dijo que tenía que ser sincero con Yuri, sobre todo cuando su novio estaba siempre tan dispuesto a escucharlo y a sostenerlo. Y siendo totalmente sincero, Victor sabía que necesitaba sacar todas esas emociones negativas de su ser. Él sabía que a Yuri no iba a molestarle, Yuri estaba ahí para él. Siendo consciente de todo eso, Victor tomó aire de nuevo y comenzó a hablar con tono avergonzado, sin ser capaz de mirar a Yuri a los ojos:

—De pronto me sentí un fracaso. Sé que el mundo entero está diciendo eso de mí, sé que el mundo entero está diciendo que sería mejor idea para mí olvidarme del hielo y comportarme como un lisiado cualquiera. Sé que me tienen lastima, sé que les incomoda verme al lado de un patinador completo y fuerte como Yurio en una silla de ruedas. Mi Yuri, debiste ver la forma en la que Yakov Feltsman me miró. Y no sólo él, los demás competidores y entrenadores, todos me conocen y ninguno de ellos se acercó a mí, es como si estuviera maldito y nadie quisiera estar cerca de mí. Y después, cuando el resultado final fue anunciado, vaya… sentí que el mundo se hacía pedazos de nuevo. Digan lo que digan, mi Yuri, la verdad es que perdí. Yura perdió por culpa mía. No sé si pueda continuar después de esto. No sé si sea posible…

—Claro que lo es, eres capaz de todo —dijo Yuri con paciencia—. Ya te lo dije, todo esto es un proceso, también lo de Yura y tú lo sabes mejor que yo. La primera competencia sirve para medir el camino, para prepararlo. Todo lo que viene después, es trabajar en la mejora y sé que Chris y tú lo harán bien. Y si es la silla de ruedas lo que te preocupa, bueno… pensaba decirte esto en la cena de mañana pero te tengo una buena noticia.

— ¿Una buena noticia? — preguntó Victor sintiéndose ligero después de haber puesto en palabras toda su larga lista de preocupaciones.

—Sí. El doctor Celestino y Phichit piensan que estamos listos Victor, los dos estamos listos para dar el siguiente paso…— dijo Yuri, confundiendo a Victor con sus palabras.

— ¿Casarnos? ¡Oh mi Yuri! Debí ser yo quien te propusiera matrimonio. Sí, sí acepto…— dijo el ruso un poco sorprendido de ver una absoluta sorpresa en el rostro de su amado.

—Victor, no… es decir no es eso, yo… quizá más adelante pero…— dijo Yuri un tanto inquieto.

— ¿No es eso? ¿Entonces? — dijo Victor con un tono de ligera decepción que hizo que Yuri sonriera alegremente.

—Ya tengo la autorización de tu equipo médico, Victor— dijo Yuri provocando que el corazón de Victor se agitara violentamente dentro de su pecho—. Todos creen que la cirugía puede ser llevada a cabo ya con el mínimo de riesgo y la mayor probabilidad de mejora. Voy a intervenirte de nuevo en una semana, Victor, y si todo sale bien te prometo que asistirá a la final del Grand Prix caminando de mi brazo…

—Yuri… ¿de verdad? — dijo Victor con una mezcla de terror absoluto y excitación divina fluyendo en su voz.

—De verdad, mi Vitya… si tú estás listo, entonces todos estamos listos para devolverte aquello que perdiste— dijo Yuri de forma seria, besando las manos de Victor con dulzura.

—Si es contigo, no tendré miedo de arriesgarme, Yuri. Estoy listo, mi amor, estoy listo…— dijo Victor de forma segura porque todo cuanto había dicho era verdad—. Demos el siguiente paso entonces, doctor.

Yuri asintió y sin poder resistirlo más, el joven médico besó los labios de Victor tratando de sellar con ese beso la promesa de que todo estaría bien. Claro, claro que Yuri estaba nervioso, claro que existía la posibilidad de que nada resultara como él esperaba pero en aquel momento el joven decidió que Victor no necesitaba saber nada de aquello. En medio de aquel beso todo era posible y Yuri se dijo, que mientras Victor confiara en él nada era imposible para él como hombre y como médico…


	11. Ante el amor, el miedo es muy pequeño

**11\. Ante el amor, el miedo es muy pequeño…**

— ¿Estás listo, Yuri? — preguntó Phichit con una voz tranquila que sin embargo, sobresaltó a Yuri de forma terrible.

—Sí…— respondió Yuri, tratando de sonar tranquilo y no terriblemente asustado como se sentía en aquel momento en realidad.

Porque el día había llegado, de verdad estaba a punto de intervenir quirúrgicamente a Victor una vez más y Yuri jamás había sentido el tipo de miedo que estaba carcomiéndolo por dentro, ese medio que parecía acompañar cada uno de los movimientos que el joven médico había llevado a cabo desde que se había despertado.

Y aquel miedo no era normal, no se parecía en nada al nerviosismo habitual de todas las ocasiones anteriores en las que Yuri había tenido que realizar una cirugía. Era como si el miedo que estaba atenazando el alma de Yuri intentara invadirlo por completo, era como si aquel miedo estuviera buscando comerse todo en su interior.

La verdad era que el miedo que Yuri sentía se parecía demasiado al miedo que el doctor Katsuki había sentido siendo un niño, ese miedo que lo había paralizado por completo y se había llevado gran parte de su ser con él.

— ¿Qué pasa, Yuri? — volvió a preguntar su mejor amigo y Yuri se maldijo por ser un libro abierto con sus emociones—. Ya están preparando a Victor para la cirugía y él parece estar tranquilo. Victor confía en ti, Yuri, jamás había visto que un paciente fuera capaz de sonreír así como él lo hace aun después de saber que la cirugía a la que será sometido es peligrosa…

—Me alegra que él esté tranquilo…— dijo Yuri intentando que la idea de la sonrisa de Victor pudiera calmar el océano de olas agitas que parecía estar inundándolo por dentro—. No puedo fallarle, Phichit, no si él confía en mí…

—No vas a fallarle, doctor Katsuki— dijo Phichit de ese modo alegre y confiado que siempre había tenido la suprema facultad de hacer que Yuri se sintiera tranquilo a su vez—. Mira, sé que esto es aterrador, es la tercera vez que un medido se atreve a realizar esta cirugía en todo el mundo y que ninguno de los dos anteriores ha obtenido el resultado deseado; sé que es peligroso, sé que las cosas pueden complicarse más para Victor si lo hacemos mal y que todo puede convertirse en un completo desastre de proporciones titánicas pero…

—Gracias por intentar animarme— dijo Yuri y no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar las palabras de su mejor amigo.

—Espera, déjame terminar la idea— dijo Phichit mirándolo a los ojos. El joven tailandés estaba completamente serio en ese momento y Yuri supo que su compañero hablaría de forma profesional—. Lo que quiero decir es que sé todo eso y sé que tú lo sabes. Pero si eso empieza a ser lo único importante, entonces el miedo ganará la batalla y sé que tú no quieres eso ¿o sí? Haces esto porque quieres que el hombre al que amas pueda recuperar su vida anterior, haces esto por amor Yuri ¿no es así? Eso es esencial para seguir adelante, porque no solamente posees todo el conocimiento y la preparación del mundo en este tipo de cirugía sino que eres un hombre fuerte porque conoces el amor…

—Phichit…

—Sí, ya sé que suena cursi pero es la verdad. Además, Yuri, hablo en serio cuando digo que eres el único médico que podría llevar a cabo esta cirugía: tú sabes qué hacer, tú sabes qué es lo que pasará en ese quirófano y aunque llegue a haber complicaciones sé que las vencerás todas. Yuri, no debes olvidarte de tu amor por Victor, claro, pero también tienes el amor por la medicina. Amas lo que haces, Yuri, amas ser un médico y si no te olvidas de eso, bueno, mi amigo, me concederás que el miedo es muy pequeño si piensas en todo ese amor que tienes en tu corazón ¿no es así?

Yuri sonrió y sin pensarlo, abrazó el cuerpo de su mejor amigo porque en un momento como aquel, de verdad necesitaba aferrarse a algo. Necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba ser el medico que Victor Nikiforov necesitaba porque era verdad, todo lo que Phichit había dicho era verdad. Amaba a Victor y amaba ser un médico. Él era un hombre que era capaz de amar pero también era un hombre profundamente amado. Él lo sabía, lo sentía dentro de su corazón. Victor no le había dicho esas dos palabras, pero Yuri no necesitaba oírlas porque todos esos días que él y Victor habían compartido hasta aquella tarde, habían sido preciosos, cálidos, eran como parte de una vida nueva con la que Yuri jamás se había atrevido a soñar.

Sí, aunque Victor había estado preocupado por sus deberes como entrenador, el ruso solamente le había entregado a Yuri horas felices, horas llenas de calor y amor, y aunque las actividades de los dos no fueran generosas con el tiempo que podían disfrutar solamente para ellos dos, cada segundo al lado de Victor era hermoso.

Y Yuri deseaba con todo su corazón poder hacer que Victor volviera a moverse de nuevo, Yuri se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era para Victor el hecho de estar en la silla de ruedas, Yuri quería cambiar aquella situación y él sabía que podía cambiarla. Y para poder lograr lo imposible, es que debía calmarse y dejar que el amor lo invadiera, que el amor lo volviera fuerte porque necesitaba ser el cirujano más exacto y meticuloso del mundo aquel día.

Él sabía que Celestino no lo abandonaría si las cosas empezaban a complicarse, Yuri sabía que también Phichit estaba listo para cualquier eventualidad pero en aquel momento, era el doctor Katsuki quien no debía abandonarse a sí mismo. No, pensó Yuri, ya no era un niño, ya no podía dejar que el miedo lo inmovilizara porque él sabía ya cómo enfrentarse a ese miedo.

—Calma, doctor…— dijo Phichit dando suaves palmaditas en la espalda de su mejor amigo—. Celestino confía tanto en ti que ya le prometió al director general del hospital que tu tesis de grado será un libro de texto impreso para los futuros residentes de traumatología antes de que se convierta en un éxito súper ventas de la literatura medica cuando todos en el mundo se enteren de que lograste lo que todos creían imposible…

— ¿Y si no lo logro, Phichit? — preguntó Yuri porque sentía que tenía que sacar todas las dudas de su sistema.

—Vas a lograrlo— dijo Phichit de forma terminante—. No debes pensar en que habrá un "y si no…", nada de eso doctor. Vas a entrar a ese quirófano sintiéndote seguro de todo ¿entiendes? Y si tenemos que preocuparnos, lo haremos hasta que sea preciso hacerlo. No ahora. Ahora necesitamos a nuestro doctor Katsuki fuerte, a nuestro doctor Katsuki que es un súper héroe…

—No exageres, Phichit— dijo Yuri riendo alegremente, el chico se sentía ahora más tranquilo y estaba completamente agradecido con Phichit por ello.

—Anda, tienes que cambiarte— dijo Phichit sin dejar de sonreír—. Estás a punto de darle a Victor la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, vas a darle un regalo invaluable a tu amado…

—Él también me ha dado un regalo invaluable, Phichit— dijo Yuri con una sonrisa serena, reflejo de que el mar agitado de su corazón e había transformado en una laguna quieta y profunda—. Él me ha regalado todo este amor, él me hace sentir que todo tiene sentido si él está a mi lado…

—Eres un cursi de mierda— dijo Phichit riéndose y haciendo reír a Yuri quien se sonrojó de forma profunda por sus palabras—. Pero me alegro, amigo mío, de verdad me alegro…

—Vamos, Phichit…— dijo Yuri sintiéndose en su elemento por primera vez en todo el día—. Quiero ver a Victor antes de que el anestesista haga su trabajo.

Phichit asintió y empezando a relatarle a Yuri los detalles de los exámenes preoperatorios de Victor, los dos jóvenes llegaron hasta el quirófano del segundo piso, donde un par de enfermeras estaban esperándolos ya para ayudarles a vestirse.

—Doctor, su paciente quiere verlo antes de entrar al quirófano— dijo una de las enfermeras y Yuri sintió una ráfaga de preocupación.

— ¿Todavía está en su habitación? — dijo Yuri sintiendo unas terribles ganas de correr hacia Victor.

—No, está en el pasillo pero no quiere entrar hasta verlo a usted— dijo ella intentando reprimir una sonrisa enternecida—. Creo que está asustado, debe estar muy nervioso y creo que necesita ver a su novio antes que éste se convierta en su cirujano ¿no cree?

—Creo que sí…— dijo Yuri sonriendo ante la idea de Victor—. Iré a verlo, espéreme diez minutos más por favor…

La enfermera asintió y apurándose a llegar a su lado, Yuri tomó el camino al pasillo que conducía al quirófano y caminó con rapidez hacia la camilla solitaria que estaba en medio del corredor y en donde estaba un hombre con su cabello plateado escondido debajo de una cofia, y sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de una emoción difícil de descifrar. No, no era miedo pero Yuri pensó que tampoco era tranquilidad absoluta exactamente.

—Doctor Katsuki, vino a verme…— dijo Victor con una dulce sonrisa que como siempre, hizo que Yuri se sintiera como el hombre más afortunado de la galaxia entera.

—Claro que vine, ¿lo dudabas? — dijo Yuri besando los labios de Victor antes de tomar su mano y mirarlo a los ojos— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Tengo miedo, pero también sé que no debo tenerlo…— dijo Victor con sinceridad—. Mi Yuri es quien va a intervenirme, nada malo puede pasar si mi Yuri está conmigo…

—Victor…—dijo el joven médico sintiendo que las palabras de Victor terminaban por fortalecerlo—. Gracias por confiar en mí…

—Claro que confío en ti, doctor— dijo el ruso sosteniendo su mano con más fuerza—. Desde que te conozco, no he hecho otra cosa más que confiar en ti y todo ha resultado bien ¿no crees? Te debo a ti toda esta valentía, estas ganas de arriesgarme porque no estoy preocupado de verdad ya que sé que correré el riesgo en brazos de una persona a la que amo profundamente. Porque yo te amo, Yuri Katsuki…

Yuri sintió ganas de llorar pero en lugar de ello, la sonrisa de sus labios no hizo más que ensancharse porque aquella era la primera vez en la que Victor pronunciaba aquellas palabras. Y era hermoso escucharlas porque cuando Yuri pensaba en ellas, era como si el miedo se desvaneciera de forma completa en su interior. Victor lo amaba, claro que lo amaba.

— ¿Te sorprende que lo diga ahora? — dijo Victor atrayendo hacia sí la mirada marrón de Yuri—. No lo estoy diciendo porque tema no poder volver a decírtelo jamás, creo que quería decirlo desde hace tiempo pero Yurio siempre dijo que ibas a asustarte y bueno, no sé por qué le hago caso a un chico de dieciocho años en realidad. Pero esa es la verdad, te amo mi Yuri…

—Yo también te amo…— dijo Yuri con naturalidad, haciendo que los ojos de Victor se llenaran de paz—. Te amo, Victor Nikiforov.

—Entonces ya no tengo miedo— dijo Victor atrayendo el rostro de Yuri al suyo para besar sus labios de forma suave—. Confío en ti mi Yuri, así que entremos a ese quirófano de una vez y hagamos lo imposible ¿quieres?

—Sí quiero…— dijo Yuri sintiendo que su alma se llenaba de fuerza—. Recuperemos lo que la vida te robó, Victor. Ahora mismo no tengo miedo de prometerte que todo estará bien. Así que, vayamos ahora y cuando vuelva a verte, será para decirte que volverás a caminar muy pronto ¿está bien?

Por toda respuesta, Victor asintió y apretó con fuerza la mano de Yuri entre la suya, antes de que el joven médico lo soltara para llevarlo hacia la puerta del quirófano donde una enfermera se encargó de introducirlo a la habitación mientras Yuri suspiraba y se alejaba de Victor simplemente para prepararse para el que sin dudas era uno de los momentos más importantes de su carrera profesional y de su vida entera misma.

En aquel instante, Yuri sintió que un corazón de fuego se instalaba en su pecho. Yuri sabía que aquel corazón no aceptaría la derrota, que aquel corazón lucharía con él durante aquellas horas críticas y todo saldría bien porque ante un corazón lleno de amor, el miedo no es solo pequeño sino que el miedo simplemente deja de existir y todos dicen que no hay imposibles para los corazones llameantes y valerosos…


	12. Pequeños milagros

**Capítulo 12. Pequeños milagros.**

—Sé que salió bien pero… ¿y si no es tan bien como creo que fue?

Los ojos marrones del joven médico estaban puestos encima del reloj del consultorio de Celestino. Su jefe lo había enviado a descansar a ese lugar después de lo que todo el mundo había llamado la cirugía del siglo, cirugía que Yuri había llevado a cabo sin el mínimo asomo de duda en sus manos delicadas y precisas, las cuales, habían hecho el trabajo que debían hacer una vez que Yuri dejó fuera del quirófano todas aquellas ideas que pudieran distraerlo, que lo hicieran fallar.

Porque Yuri sabía que no podía permitirse el lujo de cometer un error, no cuando era Victor, su Victor el que había puesto su vida literalmente en sus manos, no cuando todas las esperanzas de Victor habían estado puestas en él y en nadie más que él. Yuri suspiró. Había pensado que después de la cirugía de Victor no podría dormir, pero lo cierto es que lo había hecho. Después de todo, la intervención quirúrgica había sido larga y ardua, compleja como ninguna otra en su corta pero brillante carrera.

Él sabía que debía mantener sus esperanzas a raya, no demasiado altas, no demasiado bajas porque cuando Victor recuperara la conciencia una vez más, solo habría dos preguntas que hacerle: ¿sientes algo?, y si es así ¿qué sientes?

Yuri suspiró una vez más. A eso se reducían horas y horas de intervención quirúrgica, a eso se reducían todos esos meses de estudio y constante lucha contra lo imposible. La esperanza que Yuri tenía era que Victor pudiera volver a sentir al menos un poco de dolor en la cadera, era una locura, pero si Victor sentía un poco de dolor entonces eso significaba que habría recobrado la sensación y de ahí en adelante todo sería seguir adelante, seguir con un proceso de recuperación que sería aún más intenso y arduo que la operación en sí. Yuri había hecho todo bien, todo lo que los especialistas del congreso de Berlín le habían dicho que hiciera, todo lo que estaba en los más avanzados libros de traumatología. Él sabía que su nombre ahora estaba siendo pasado de boca en boca en los círculos de investigación en donde Yuri solía presentarse, él sabía que Phichit había filmado la cirugía pero eso no le importaba.

Él solo quería saber qué sentía Victor. Victor era la única de sus preocupaciones ahora que estaba fuera del quirófano y podía volver a ser ese novio aprehensivo que amaba con todo su corazón a ese hombre que le había confiado su última esperanza. Y Yuri sabía que no podría perdonarse si nada de aquello había hecho una diferencia en la vida de su amado. Yuri sentía que si fracasaba en aquel intento, algo en él terminaría por romperse y lo arrastraría a la oscuridad de nuevo pero, no, no…

Si todo salía mal, si nada de lo que había hecho había valido la pena él tendría que ser fuerte, tenía que ser un hombre de acero en el que Victor pudiera apoyarse porque lo cierto era que quien sufriría más por sus errores era Victor. Y tenía que proteger a Victor. Él había prometido cuidar de Victor en toda situación y eso haría.

Yuri suspiró sin poder evitarlo y al hacerlo, la puerta del consultorio se abrió y por ella entró su mejor amigo Phichit Chulanont con una sonrisa tibia que no le gustó nada a Yuri porque esa sonrisa parecía contener en sí el presagio de una tragedia. Yuri sintió que su cuerpo entero comenzaba a temblar y Phichit se dio cuenta de ello.

El joven tailandés se sentó justo al lado de Yuri y sabiendo que era lo que debía hacer, Phichit tomó la mano de su mejor amigo y se sujetó a ella con fuerza sintiendo en sus dedos el temblor del cuerpo de Yuri quien parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar o a gritar, según lo que le dijera Phichit a continuación.

—Necesito que seas el hombre más fuerte del mundo— dijo Phichit con voz serena, algo bastante extraño en él—. Victor Ha despertado y sé que puedes separar de forma excelente tu papel como novio de tu trabajo como médico pero…

—Solo dímelo, Phichit…— dijo Yuri sintiendo que el nudo en su garganta terminaría por ahogarlo—. Solo dime si él…

—No te va a gustar nada verlo en el estado en el que está ahora— dijo el médico tailandés sin abandonar su tono frío e imparcial—. Creo que el dolor es demasiado, sin embargo, no podemos sedarlo justo ahora. Necesitamos que lo revises, Yuri, necesitamos que te asegures de que todo salió como querías porque…

Las palabras de Phichit se confundieron en su mente en medio de un torbellino mientras su mejor amigo y colega seguía pronunciando el nombre de muchos términos que Yuri había aprendido en sus primeros años como estudiante y que sin embargo, ahora carecían de completo sentido para él. Yuri solo sabía que Victor estaba sufriendo, que sufría en medio de una agonía dolorosa a la que no podrían poner final sino hasta que Yuri lo revisara. Y odiaba eso, odiaba que Victor tuviera que sentir aquel dolor porque Victor no podía sentir… es decir, ¿Victor estaba sintiendo dolor?

— ¿Dónde? — dijo Yuri levantándose de la silla con un salto abrupto y emocionado— ¡Phichit! ¿Dónde, en qué zona del cuerpo de Victor hay dolor?

—Se extiende por toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo…— dijo Phichit con una sonrisa un poco más tranquila ahora que Yuri había entendido lo que él quería decir—. Creo que es más intenso de lo que esperábamos, Yuri…

— ¡Siente, Phichit! — dijo Yuri sin poder evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

—Sí, él siente…— dijo Phichit y se unió al llanto quedo de su mejor amigo sin que le importara en realidad el hecho de que los dos estaban llorando como un par de críos indefensos—. Creo que lo lograste, doctor Katsuki, creo que de verdad haz hecho un milagro…

Yuri abrazó a su amigo sin poder controlarlo y después, haciendo acopio de toda esa energía que no parecía posible sentir después de haber tenido una noche tan agitada, el joven pelinegro corrió con rumbo a la sala de recuperación en la que Victor estaba siendo atendido. Phichit no fue capaz de decirle nada más, lo cierto es que el medico tailandés se sentía sumamente conmovido, totalmente sorprendido también por el modo en el que su mejor amigo había logrado aquello que nadie había hecho antes de él. De ahí venia la frialdad de Phichit, el joven jamás había mirado un milagro con sus propios ojos, el joven jamás había sido parte de uno en realidad.

Así que mientras Phichit caminaba por el mismo camino que Yuri había tomado minutos atrás, el joven Katsuki había llegado a la habitación privada de Victor quien profería sonidos lastimeros que helaron por completo la piel de Yuri. Sí, sin duda alguna el dolor era intenso a pesar de que Victor no estaba del todo consciente y aunque aquel era el sonido que alertaba a Yuri de que su amado sin duda alguna estaba sintiendo algo, aquel gesto de sufrimiento intenso era demasiado para que él pudiera soportarlo sin sentir que moría un poco cada vez que Victor lanzaba un nuevo sonido de dolor.

—Estás bien mi amor, estás bien….— dijo Yuri después de lavarse como tenía que hacerlo y colocarse los guantes antes de levantar la sabana que cubría el cuerpo de Victor—. Lo lograste, Vitya, lo lograste y ahora solo tienes que soportar esto un poco más ¿está bien? Este dolor es bueno, Vitya, este dolor es el inicio de un camino difícil pero tú y yo lo afrontaremos juntos. No voy a dejarte, Victor, solo aguanta un poco más, solo un poco más…

Las palabras de Yuri se perdieron en la soledad de la habitación mientras el medico palpaba y revisaba que todo estuviera en orden. Sí, todo había resultado como él lo había planeado. La sensación de Victor estaba ahí de nuevo y la sensación era la antesala del movimiento. Quizá tendría que pasar más tiempo para que Victor se recuperara, quizá sería cuestión de años pero él sabía que Victor no se rendiría, que Victor seguiría luchando. Y él estaría ahí a su lado, siempre a su lado. Hasta que el día de ver al astro del patinaje artístico moviéndose por sí mismo llegara de nuevo. Hasta que Victor pudiera dar un paso sobre el suelo cogido de su brazo.

Yuri sonrió sin poder creerlo del todo, las ganas de llorar se habían evaporado. Porque él había logrado poder darle aquel regalo a Victor. Porque su amor y todo el conocimiento que había puesto en aquella cirugía habían dado resultado: Victor sentía, Victor había recuperado aquello que la vida le había arrebatado pero Yuri sabía que un milagro, incluso uno tan increíble como aquel, tenía que seguir siendo trabajado día tras día…

Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en la sonriente cara de su médico favorito. Aquella era la quinceava entrevista del mes y Victor aún se sorprendía al ver que las mejillas de Yuri Katsuki se sonrojaban cuando alguno de los investigadores o reporteros de las más variadas nacionalidades le hacían un cumplido al joven médico quien se había convertido en una celebridad a lo largo y ancho del mundo. Era evidente que Yuri jamás había estado acostumbrado a los reflectores y aunque Yuri hablaba de su trabajo con un orgullo vibrante que hacía que el propio corazón de Victor ardiera en llamas, la personalidad modesta y calma del médico hacían que aquellas mejillas se sonrojaran con alarmante facilidad.

El hombre sonrió cuando Yuri empezó a explicarle al reportero que el éxito de aquella cirugía pionera había tenido todo que ver con la fortaleza de Victor quien en realidad había tenido un mes difícil puesto que todo el mundo se había asegurado de que sus movimientos estuvieran perfectamente controlados. Al principio su equipo médico había tenido miedo de que algún movimiento brusco pudiera arruinar lo hecho por Yuri. Sin embargo, a medida que los días pasaban, Victor se iba acostumbrando a ese dolor siempre presente, ese dolor que también se sentía como un bendito alivio después de pasar más de siete meses sintiendo absolutamente nada.

Pero ahora sentía, era capaz de sentir lo cual daba testimonio de que la movilidad de la parte inferior de su cuerpo dejaría de ser un sueño. Otabek le había explicado ya que después de los cuidados post operatorios empezarían con un nuevo régimen de terapia física que ayudaría a estimular la motricidad del astro ruso del patinaje y aquella sola idea bastaba para que la sonrisa de Victor se hiciera más grande.

Y tener aquella posibilidad, poder volver a sonreír de nuevo con la certeza de que había recuperado la capacidad de soñar en grande y de luchar por lo que quería, todo eso venía del joven japonés quien en ese momento estaba dedicándole un profesional apretón de manos al reportero quien se despidió de Victor con una rápida felicitación antes de preguntarle a Yuri si estaba disponible para tener una cena con él aquella noche.

Victor enarcó una ceja y estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar improperios antes de que, con las mejillas sonrojadas, Yuri le asegurara al otro hombre que aquello no sería posible, muchas gracias por la entrevista, eso es todo entre usted y yo.

—Sabía que los periodistas de este país son descarados por naturaleza pero esto es el colmo, mi Yuri. Mira que coquetearte de este modo cuando le dijiste a ese hombre mil veces que soy tu novio…— dijo Victor con el gesto huraño después de la escena que había visto justo en frente de él.

—Te preocupas de más, apuesto a que solo quería sonsacarme más detalles de la cirugía en esa cena…— dijo Yuri aun con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¡Más detalles de la cirugía mi trasero! — dijo Victor con un puchero que hizo sonreír a Yuri—. Ahora que eres famoso todo el mundo querrá robarte de mi lado.

—Yo solo quiero estar a tu lado, nadie me separará de ti…— dijo Yuri con naturalidad, de ese modo seguro y sencillo en el que siempre decía las cosas importantes— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

—Cansado, quiero regresar a casa…— dijo Victor mientras tomaba la mano de Yuri entre la suya por el simple placer que eso suponía para él.

—Nikolai y Yurio deben extrañarte también— dijo Yuri sentándose sobre su cama—. Aunque ¿sabes? Soy un egoísta horrible…

— ¿Por qué?

—Amo tenerte cerca de mí…— dijo Yuri mirándolo fijamente, tan fijamente que Victor sintió que los ojos color chocolate de su amado eran un mundo nuevo diseñado solamente para que él pudiera perderse en ellos.

—Entonces me quedaré a vivir en su hospital, doctor Katsuki…

—Claro que no, este no es un sitio para estar siempre— dijo Yuri con un suspiro alegre—. En una semana más volverás a casa, todo va saliendo bien así que pronto volverás a casa.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos vivir juntos? Eso sí sería un sitio para poder estar siempre, eso sería un verdadero hogar para los dos… — dijo Victor y los ojos color chocolate de Yuri brillaron con la intensidad de mil estrellas en el cielo.

— ¿Es una propuesta de matrimonio? — dijo Yuri un poco asustado, él sabía que las palabras de Victor no tenían el mismo significado del que hubieran tenido en Japón pero aun así, era lindo ser quien hiciera sonrojarse a aquel hombre que de cotidiano era siempre tan seguro de sí mismo.

—No… bueno, no sé…— dijo Victor titubeando de un modo adorable—. Yuri, creo que acabo de hacer todo mal…

—Claro que no— dijo Yuri riendo alegremente, besando los labios de Victor con suavidad—. Solo estaba bromeando. En Japón no somos tan directos con las propuestas ¿sabes? Entiendo lo que quieres decir y me encantaría tener un hogar contigo, sin embargo, Victor, me quedan aún dos años como médico residente y aunque quisiera poder hacerlo, no podría cuidarte como debería si viviéramos solos tú y yo. No quiero que te pongas triste pero tú también sabes que necesitamos ayuda y si esa ayuda viene de una familia amorosa y cálida como la de los Plisetsky, entonces te recuperarás con más facilidad y velocidad. Así que respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí quiero tener un hogar contigo, lo tendremos en el futuro…

— ¿Eso quiere decir que quieres estar conmigo por un largo, largo tiempo? — dijo Victor sin sentir tristeza porque él entendía perfectamente lo que Yuri estaba diciéndole y bajo ningún motivo quería truncar los sueños de su amado ni su formación como médico especialista.

—Me quedaré contigo hasta que tú quieras que lo haga— dijo Yuri sin dejar de sonreír.

—Entonces será por siempre…— dijo Victor con seguridad.

—Por siempre, suena bien para mí…— dijo Yuri y Victor lo atrajo hacia él para poder besarlo con calma, sin prisa alguna, como si aquel momento en el tiempo fuera solo de ellos dos y de nadie más.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tú eres mi milagro personal? — dijo Victor sobre los labios del joven médico quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados aun.

—No…— susurró Yuri, perdido en el inmenso mar de emociones que la cercanía de Victor siempre le producía.

—Pues lo eres…— dijo Victor con seguridad—. El que hayas logrado que yo pueda tener la posibilidad de volver a moverme no es un milagro como todos dicen, eso es algo que tú hiciste posible porque eres el mejor médico del mundo entero. Lo que todos los demás llaman milagro no es más que un fruto de tu trabajo incansable, no fue una deidad quien lo hizo, fuiste tú y me siento orgulloso de ti y te amo tanto que de verdad me casaría contigo aquí y ahora. Y ese amor que siento, eso sí es un milagro, porque yo no te esperaba, yo jamás soñé con encontrarte y sin embargo estás aquí y me amas…

—Claro que te amo…

—Y ese es el pequeño milagro que le da sentido a toda una tragedia— dijo Victor abrazando a su cuerpo el cuerpo de Yuri—. Sé que todo será difícil, sé que tendré que soportar más dolor pero si lo hago a tu lado estará bien, mi Yuri. No me sueltes ¿está bien? Quédate conmigo y no te vayas…

—No me iré…— dijo Yuri sintiéndose dueño del mundo—. No me iré, Victor, te amaré siempre…

Victor sonrió y el dolor de su cadera por poco borra aquella sonrisa. Pero el dolor era solo dolor, de eso estaba convencido. En aquella habitación del hospital de especialidades de San Petersburgo lo único que le importaba a Victor Nikiforov era poder recuperarse y poder caminar lentamente de la mano de aquel amor que estaba en sus brazos toda su vida y quizá más allá de ella…


End file.
